Volviendo a enamorar
by LeyiUzumaki
Summary: Aome vuelve después de tres años a la época de Inuyasha, luego de que volviera a su propia época después de desaparecer la perla de Shikon, pero pronto se da cuenta que volvió en el tiempo donde Inuyasha todavía no había sido sellado en el Goshinboku y tampoco conoció a Kikyo... que pasara, Inuyasha se enamorara esta vez de Aome.
1. Chapter 1

Relato de Aome- Yo había pasado 3 días adentro de la perla de shikon y estaba rodeado solamente de una oscuridad, que era más oscuridad que la oscuridad, yo escuche la vos de Inuyasha diciéndome que no pida ningún deseó que me quede donde estaba, que el vendría por mí, yo lo dude pero decidí esperarlo, cuando menos lo pensé el apareció y un tierno beso me dio, el beso que espere del hacia mí, el beso que diría tantas cosas sin decirlas, yo pedí que la perla de shikon que desapareciera y así se hizo, simplemente desapareció y fui trasportada a mi mundo, mi familia estaba angustiada cuando llegue, Salí del pozo los abrace, yo también llore y les dije que Inuyasha me salvo, cuando voltee a mirarlo una luz lo envolvía y simplemente desapareció y no lo volví a ver… por 3 años.

Relato de Inuyasha- Estaba enojado y desesperado, sentía que mi demonio saldría y mataría a cada persona estúpida que lastimo a mi Aome-También me incluye a mi- decidí con mi Colmillo de Acero abrir el orificio para entrar a la perla a rescatar a mi Aome, no me importaba ya mi vida, si tenía que salvar a mi Aome perdiendo mi vida lo haría a como dé lugar, luche contra el demonio que me impedía el paso y grite a Aome para que me espere y rogaba porque me escuchara, llegue a ella la mire y no dude en besarla para demostrarle mi amor, ella pidió el deseó y la perla desapareció, yo llegue con Aome a su época y su familia realmente estaba preocupada por ella y decide irme, ellos la merecían más que yo, llegue a mi época y me limite a dar explicaciones y simplemente me aleje, pero siempre volvía al pozo me reposaba en el Goshinboku y esperaba que ella apareciera así estuve durante tres años hasta que.

Relato de Aome- Era un día tranquilo y muy cálido el día que me gradué y deje la preparatoria, nunca deje de pensar en mi Inuyasha, siempre pensaba en él y siempre volvía al pozo esperando poder cruzarlo de vuelta y encontrarme con mi Inu… yasha, ese día llegue y me pare frente al árbol y sin querer en mi cara empezó a llover y de repente escuche, esa vos, varonil, fuerte, cálida y alentadora, era la vos de Inuyasha, corrí al pozo en busca del él y no lo vi, una luz se asomó por el pozo y podía sentir el aire provenir de él, salió una hermosa mariposa blanca, mi mama apareció y me dio la iniciativa para que me adentrara en el pozo, nos abrazamos y cruce hacia el otro lado esperando el recibimiento inmediato de Inuyasha ya que percibiría mi olor rápidamente, fue raro todo porque no me sorprendí con la llegada de Inuyasha, será que los años le hicieron olvidar mi olor o no me quiere ver o tal vez-Pensé- estaría muerto que Kami no permita por favor dije, camine como la primera vez y empecé a notar otra cosa rara al ver al árbol-Goshinboku-1- no estaba la marca de la flecha que mantuvo a Inuyasha una vez en ese arbol-2- porque Inuyasha no aparecía y 3 lo oi luchar contra unos monstruos y corrí a ayudarle. Sentí un alivio al saber que no estaba muerto, ¿Pero por qué no percibía que había llegado?

-Aome- (Inu… yasha-escondida detrás de un árbol-)-

-Inuyasha- Toma esto demonio, Garras de acero.-

-Aome- Detrás de ti Inuyashaaa!-No pare mi impulso de avisarle, pero igual sabía que algo raro pasaba, Inuyasha no era el mismo. El venció a todos los demonios y se fu de ahí y yo me preguntaba ¿Por qué no me reconoce?

Relato de Aome- Obviamente no sería fácil encontrarlo y empecé a caminar sabiendo que seguramente me observaba y nada me podía pasar… Y en ese momento vi a Kikyo, como podría estar viva, como paso eso, tantas preguntas inundaban mi mente y estaba tan confundida, pero note que no estaba sola, una niña estaba con ella y por lo que tenía en su ojo me di cuenta de que era Kaede y comprendí otra cosa. Había regresado muy atrás en el tiempo, esa época donde Inuyasha no permanecía en el Goshinboku atrapado por esa flecha que yo saque de su pecho y que se desvaneció en mi mano, por esa razón Inuyasha me ignoraba y me miraba como miraba a aquellas personas que eran simplemente humanos, no podía parar mis lágrimas, Inuyasha entonces no sabía quién era y no podría hablarle porque de seguro me atacaría y me acariciaría con sus garras como aquella vez que creo ya no existía, corrí y me adentre en el bosque en busca de una respuesta que ya tenía, solo corrí sin razón, después de un buen rato decide reposar en un árbol y algo me ataco, pero en ese justo momento una flecha lo atravesó salvándome, a lo lejos vi a kikyo, me interrogo y me pregunto qué hacía sola con tantos demonios sueltos, me ofreció llevarme a la aldea y yo accedí sin protestar. En la aldea comí y dormí un largo tiempo, al otro di me vino a despertar Kaede, no podía creer que era una niña y me dio un lindo kimono para que me pruebe-Era rosado de la parte de arriba y violeta la parte de abajo- cundo Salí de la cabaña después de desayunar pude observar como kikyo se despedía de un hombre que le había entregado algo, suponía que era la perla y en ese momento algo brillo y si era la perla que respondía a mi como, el hombre se acercó a mí y me dijo yo era una miko y yo respondí que sí. El hombre me dijo que la perla había respondido a mí y que ahora yo tenía que ser la que la purificara, kikyo se asombró y así paso la perla quedo a mi cuidado y entonces yo tuve que vivir en la aldea junto a kikyo para que me diera entrenamiento, pero no hacía falta. Una tarde decidí ir al árbol sagrado buscando con mi vista a mi ojos dorados -Inuyasha- tenia tantas ganas de verlo, pero yo ya me había dado cuenta que yo regrese justo un tiempo antes de que el fuera sellado al árbol y eso me entristecía ya que él no se acordaba de mí y tendría que lograr que el confía en mi de vuelta ¿Pero cómo?. Me había sentado en las raíces del árbol a descansar ya que me hacía tan bien estar ahí.

Relato de Inuyasha- Que hacia ahí esa azabache de ojos chocolate, su olor que me trae y paz al igual que su presencia y que hace acá sola en la noche, porque estoy cuidando de ella sin querer mi cuerpo se mueve solo y no puedo controlarlo, mis instintos me dicen que no permita que nadie la toque y por qué mientras duerme susurra mi nombre, como sabe mi nombre, porque no me dice demonio o hanyou como los demás humanos, que es lo que verdaderamente oculta esa humana. Mi preguntas venían una y otra vez a mi cabeza y otra y me mareaba, de verdad esa niña me estaba volviendo loco, tenía que alejarme de ella pero mis instintos otra vez me detenían, me relaje en un árbol cercano y seguí pensando en mi manera de actuar.

-Aome- Ah!... (¿Inuyasha?) –Él estaba parado frente a mí y mi corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte, sentía que se salía de mi pecho-

-Inuyasha- Feh! Sabes que podría matarte y ni siquiera te darías cuenta niña-

-Aome- Si, pero sé que no lo harías nunca –Él se acercó a mí y me agarro del brazo y una flecha paso a lado de nosotros y era kikyo la que lanzo la flecha-

-Kikyo- ¡Aome! ¿¡Que se supone que haces con ese hanyou!? –Relato de Aome- No me agrado que kikyo lo llamara así a Inuyasha y con carácter le respondí-

-Aome- Él tiene nombre y es Inuyasha, no hanyou-

-Inuyasha- (¿Esta loca o qué? Definitivamente está loca) Feh! A mí no me engañan con su actuación –Relato de Inuyasha- Me aleje con la pregunta presente ahora en mi cabeza, esa niña estaba loca, o es todo una trampa hacia mí para destruirme, no puedo confiar en ella pero algo me dice que sí y no sé qué hacer otra vez mis instintos me juegan en contra- Flash back Inuyasha- Él tiene nombre y es Inuyasha no hanyou… no hanyou- fin flash back Inuyasha-

Kikyo- acaso no sabes que él es una bestia peligrosa y esta atrás de la perla de shikon la cual tú cuidas ahora-

-Aome- lo sé, pero Inu-Yasha no me parece alguien malo, él no es así-

Relato de Inuyasha- Casi todos los días esa niña tonta iba y se quedaba en mi árbol favorito y al quedarse dormida susurraba mi nombre, cuando se despertaba podía oler su tristeza y quería entender porque. Y siguió y siguió viniendo hasta que…. Algo paso que hizo que tuviera que estar al lado de ella otra vez por culpa de mis instintos…


	2. Instintos de Inu' Acercamiento de Aome

Relato de Inuyasha- Cuando menos me di cuenta algo se abalanzó contra la niña tonta y sin darme cuenta ya había usado mis garras de acero para salvarla, ella corrió y me abrazo, de repente sentí las ganas de cargarla y llevármela lejos de ahí para hacerla mía y no dejar que nadie la lastime, luche contra mi instinto y esta vez le gane, aparte a esa niña tonta de mi lado, porque temía hacerle lo peor, las ganas de besarla y abrazarla y protegerla de todo eran más fuertes que yo y no me podía permitir esas cosas, ella era una humana tonta y loca como todos.

Relato de Aome- Verlo salvarme me hizo recordar recuerdos que probablemente ya no tendrían validez, corrí a abrazarlo y temía que no me respondiera pero lo hizo me respondió me abrazo con tantas ganas que no podía dejarlo ir, me sentía viva de nuevo y quería besarlo otra vez o por primera vez para él, en un instante pensé que me subiría a su espalda y me llevaría lejos de ahí, pero me soltó y yo di un suspiro en mi mente, porque las ganas de besarlo de besar a mi Inuyasha ya no las iba a controlar.

-Aome- Gra… gracias, Inu…yasha!-

-Inuyasha- Feh! Humana tonta, de seguro traes la perla con tigo por eso te persiguen lo demonios-

-Aome- Eh! Vos… Inuyasha-

-Inuyasha- Tarde o temprano me tendrás que dar la perla, o si no recibirás las caricias de mis garras antes que las recibas de alguien más, eres una humana tonta- Relato Inuyasha- Tenia que insultarla para calmar mi instinto, si no lo hacía no podría olvidarme de esa humana loca-

Relato de Aome- Me preguntaba sin en verdad Inuyasha me odiaba, si sus insultos eran de verdad o eran para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, el siempre hacia eso, cada vez que salvaba mi vida me decía tonta pero en realidad me quería llamar por mi nombre o decirme alguna otra cosa, pero solo el tonta era para disimular. Habían pasado 2 días y no volví al bosque, quería respetar el espacio de Inuyasha y empezar a acercarme al el paso a paso, para mi sorpresa Kikyo no era tan mala, había visto que Inuyasha me salvo de ese demonio, ella me dio un arco y flechas para protegerme y no se enojaba si quería ir a ver a Inuyasha, seria porque le demostré que él no era como todos decían, que en realidad era distinto, me dijo que igual tuviera cuidado solo por la perla, me dio un poco de rabia pero sabía que de alguna manera ella confiaba en Inuyasha solo quería que tome precaución una tarde decidí ir a ver si me encontraba con Inuyasha.

Relato de Inuyasha- Habían pasado dos días y estaba impaciente por que sentía el rico olor de la humana loca demasiado lejos y no entendía por qué me alegraba tanto verla, pero cada vez era tan difícil luchar contra mis instintos y decidí ir a reposar arriba de una rama del Goshinboku y mi olfato capto el olor de ella la azabache de ojos chocolates y esa locura que solo un humano podría tener, decidí quedarme en la rama porque igual sé que mis instintos no me dejarían alejarme de ella.

-Aome- Inuyasha (Estará acá o…)… Inuyasha te traje algo, es mi recompensa por lo de la otra vez-

-Inuyasha- Keh! ¿Otra vez por aquí niña?-

-Aome- solo quería darte algo de agradecimiento, sé que es un poco tarde pero… te lo dejo acá No pude controlar mis lágrimas y unas pequeñas gotas cayeron por mi mejilla -Adiós… Inu… yasha-

Relato de Aome- Me aleje de él y como estaba anocheciendo sin darme cuenta tome otro camino y perdí sin saber, me repose en un árbol que olía a tierra mojada como la ropa de Inuyasha y me quede allí.

Relato de Inuyasha- Me sentí un poco mal por no agradecerle a esa loca lo de las frutas y decidí ir a saber si había llegado bien a la aldea y note que su olor iba por un camino distinto, lo seguí pensando- Esta humana de verdad está loca, otra vez se adentró en el bosque sola- vi a la humana loca en un árbol y percibía su tristeza y le hable.

-Inuyasha- Yo… es…este que gracias niña tonta-

-Aome- Inuyasha! No fue nada… y…Yo quisiera que empecemos de vuelta… Mi nombre es Aome-

-Inuyasha- Feh!...(Aome se llama la humana loca) I... Inu… yasha -le dije tartamudeando- feh! Demasiado estúpido si ya lo sabes-

-Aome- Solo quiero que empecemos de vuelta y nada mejor que decirnos nuestros nombres –Y le regale una calidad sonrisa- ¿No te parece Inuyasha? –En ese momento me quise acercar a él y me tropecé pensé que me caería de cara la piso, pero ahí estaba otra vez mi ojos dorados para rescatarme, cuando me soltó quise caminar y otra vez estuve a punto de caer pero el caso era que me torcí el tobillo y me dolía al caminar y otra vez el ahí estaba.-

-Inuyasha- (parece que le gusta meterse en líos…) –Otra vez mi Instinto, me di cuenta que se lastimo el pie y sin decir nada la cargue a mi espalda y corrí hacia las cercanías de la aldea, parecía que mi instinto de protegerla estaba feliz, pero en cambio yo estaba con desconfianza y confianza ¿Qué es lo que me pasa con esta niña?-

-Aome- Gracias! Inuyasha… te podría pedir si me llevas al Goshinboku –El no dijo nada y me llevo asta haya –

Relato de Inuyasha- Podía sentir su respiración al igual que su corazón que chocaban contra mi espalda, por qué demonios la cargue ahí, que me pasa con esta niña tonta, mis instintos de protegerla son aún más fuertes y cada vez me cuesta menos controlarlos y siento que en cualquier momento voy a estallar y llevarla en mi espalda es peor, quiero abrazarla, besarla, hacerla mía y no dejarla ir nunca y no los puedo controlar estos sentimientos guiados por mi instinto a su vez mi corazón y alma.

Relato de Aome- Como extraño sus besos y estando en su espalda puedo sentir su olor a tierra mojada y quisiera que darme con mi ojos dorados así para siempre, pero también tengo que arrimarme a él con cuidado y despacio como ya dije paso a paso y sé que me ganare su amistad y tal vez su amor otra vez.

Relato de Inuyasha- Una vez en ese árbol, la dejo sentada sobre las raíces y solo me subí a lo más alto de este y seguí pensando ¿Qué era lo que me pasaba?

Relato de Inuyasha- al otro día desperté y note que el olor de esa humana loca había estaba lejos camino a la aldea y vi que abajo en el árbol había más frutas y comí, de verdad tenía hambre y de alguna manera me gustaba que fuera distinta a otros humanos pero no dudaba de la locura de esta, aunque me estuviera contagiando la locura ya no podía luchar contra el deseó que salía de mi interior… Que es lo que me pasara otra vez esa estúpida pregunta… es humana me estaba contagiando la locura y yo no podía luchar contra eso… de repente percibí el olor de Aome –Dije su nombre sin saber la causa de ello- estaba bastante cerca de mí pero de pronto se fue alejando, estaba lejos de la aldea y lejos de mi pasándome, tomo otra camino y en ella a medida que me acerque percibí otra vez el olor de anoche…

* * *

Nota de autora-Bueno llegamos hasta aquí, espero las haya gustado y subiré dos capítulos por semana, ya que esta historia la termine hace como tres semanas y tiene 41 capitulo, el capitulo 41 es el epilogo, pero subiré dos capitulos por semana.

Saludos cordiales desde Argentina, Buenos Aires n.n

Nota 2 de autora- Perdón por la forma de escribir, es que fue mi primer fic y escribí de esa manera era una inexperta pero los siguientes capítulos si quieren los arreglo como corresponde. n.n


	3. Odio oír llorar a una mujer

**Relato de Inuyasha- Me acercaba aún más y pude irla llorar – ¿Quién sería el idiota que la hizo llorara?- no puedo oír llorara a un mujer y menos, menos a esa mujer, por Kami que no llore más que podre yo hacer paras sanarla, para acabar con tanta tristeza.**

**Relato de Aome- Quería ir a ver a Inuyasha pero sabía que solo me iba a insultar, pero sabía porque me insultaba, al menos era mi teoría, la de que ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos a través de insultos, como necesitaba tenerlo cerca pero no podía estar cerca ni lejos y por eso decidí irme a llorar lejos, donde nadie me oiga y así poder desahogarme, quisiera que Inuyasha se acuerde de mi de todo lo que pasamos juntos, pero todo eso prácticamente ya no existe.**

**-Inuyasha- No llores más ¿por favor? ¿No lo hagas más? –Estrujaba mi puño con furia, preguntándome quien le hizo daño-**

**-Aome-I…Inu… ya… sha… no te preocupes las niñas tontas lloran porque si-**

**-Inuyasha- Feh! No creo que seas una niña tonta, yo…yo… -Me acerque a ella buscando consolarla y sin dudarlo apoye su cabeza en mi pecho y empezó a acariciar su pelo con mis garras, por Kami ese pelo era suave y olía tan bien como ella, y así estuve un largo tiempo hasta que se durmió y la cogí en mis brazos y me subí a un árbol, la acomode bien arriba mío y la aferre a mis con mis brazos y me quede dormido aspirando el dulce néctar de su cabello.-**

**Relato de Aome- Él me dijo que no podía oír a una mujer llorar, le dolía que yo llore y me pidió que no lo haga más, me sentía en las nubes y mientras yo estaba entre las nubes él se acercó a mí y me abrazo y empezó a acariciar mi cabello con sus garras, por Kami era tan dulce estar así con Inuyasha, sin darme cuenta m empecé a dormir y como cerré mis ojos pareció que el interpreto que yo ya me había dormido pero no, tuve miedo de que se fuera y lo tuviera lejos otra vez, pero me cogió dulcemente entre sus brazos se subió a un árbol y me recostó encima de él y quede aferrada con sus brazos fuertes y cálidos y podía sentir que olía mi cabello con tanto silencio pero no se percató que podía sentir su respiración en mis mechones y al fin me empezaba a dormir entre los brazos de mi Inuyasha.**

**/**

**/Al otro día/**

**Relato de Inuyasha- No podía caer que estuve durmiendo tan pacíficamente con esa humana loca entre mis brazos, nunca me sentí tan bien, podía oír su respiración sin problemas estaba tan tranquila como la mía, decidí que era hora de que la llevara hasta el Goshinboku y así dejarla ahí entre las raíces e irme… Cuando llegue al Goshinboku y la recosté en las raíces se me vino la pregunta a la cabeza ¿Quién fue el maldito que la hizo llorar? Estaba loca pero no para hacerla sufrir, entonces me subí a una rama del Goshinboku y me puse a la espera de que despierte y ahí le preguntaría, ella me había dicho que las niñas tontas lloran porque sí, pero ella no era tonta estaba loca, otra pregunta inundo mi mente ¿si era yo el que la hizo llorar? Yo siempre la estaba diciendo niña tonta y en su respuesta ella uso como una indirecta, sé que si le preguntaba si era yo el que la hizo llorar me contestaría que no pero sería un, entonces decidí ir a buscar algún regalo para ella, no podía verle ni oírle ni siquiera oler otra vez que llore y más si era mi culpa.**

**Relato de Aome- ah! Recién me levantaba y esparva estar en los seguros brazos de Inuyasha, pero para mí sorpresa él no estaba ahí y yo me sentía tan mal y sentía que iba a llorar de vuelta pero algo me sorprendió aún más, él estaba parado ahí observándome como si nada y tenía cara de preocupación, no quería que se preocupara por mi odiaba eso no podía ver su mirada de preocupación y note que aun lado de mi habían frutas y no entendía nada y el hablo con un poco de indiferencia.**

**-Inuyasha- Feh! Eso es para vos, así que ya no llores más-**

**-Aome- (para mis era que piensa que llore por su culpa y es su manera de decir perdón, por Kami no era su culpa) Gra… Gracias Inuyasha-**

**-Inuyasha- (le tengo que preguntar) ¿Por qué llorabas anoche Aome? (Keh! Dije su nombre, oh! Tal vez ayude a que no llore más-**

**-Aome- (Me dijo Aome, eso me hace sentir tan bien) Por nada, solo porque si, no te preocupes Inuyasha-**

**-Inuyasha- (mi teoría fue cierta, pero no podía decirle quien fue el estúpido que te hizo llorar) Ha! Si vas a llorar por que sí, entonces… Feh!-**

**-Aome- Es que… Es que solamente extrañaba algo que ya no es real-**

**Relato de Aome- Me estaba levantando y me tropecé –Últimamente me tropezaba mucho- Pensé otra vez la cara al piso y esta vez no de seguro Inuyasha no me rescataría, pero caí encima de el de mis ojos dorados el cual me abrazo con fuerza y me susurro tartamudeando-**

**-Inuyasha- N… No llor… llores más, p… por favor, detesto oír llorar a una mujer y verla y olerla peor, no lo hagas más y perdón si fue por mi culpa-**

**-Aome- I… Inu… yasha-**

**Relato de Inuyasha- ahí estaba de vuelta abrazándole con posesión la quería para mí y no quería que nadie más la tuviera, esa humana loca provocaba sentimiento y cosas en mí que ninguna otra lo hacía, tenía que soltarla y corre a enfriarme, no podía, más la quería hacer mía y no quería oírle ni verle y olerle llorar me partía el corazón, la solté y me fui corriendo al rio más cercano.**

**Relato de Aome- me sentía de nuevo tan bien en los brazos de Inuyasha, me abrazaba con posesión con ganas de no soltarme nunca como diciéndome sos mía y de nadie mas no quiero que alguien te lastime de nuevo, tenía ganas de besarle y decirle te amo Inuyasha, este Inuyasha era distinto, nunca se había abierto de esta manera con migo, seria por eso, ahora para el Kikyo no era su enamorada y solamente éramos nosotros dos, no estaban ni Shippo ni Miroku y ni sango para interrumpirnos, eso era egoísta de mi parte pero sería esa la causa del comportamiento de Inuyasha, y una duda vino a mi mente ¿si estaba cambiando todo? Impediría que Inuyasha se enamore de kikyo y pensé que eso no estaba bien y otra vez iba a llorar pero pensé en las palabras de Inuyasha.**

**-Flash back Aome-**

**-Inuyasha- N… No llor… llores más, p… por favor, detesto oír llorar a una mujer y verla y olerla peor, no lo hagas más y perdón si fue por mi culpa-**

**-Fin flash back Aome-**

**… Entonces me levante y no llore me dirige hasta la aldea, ahí estaba kikyo la cual no me reclamo por estar con el hanyou, todavía lo llamaba así y me molestaba, como Inuyasha pudo enamorarse de alguien que ahora lo llamaba hanyou, ya se ya se como pero igual ahora las cosas eran distintas, siempre me recordaba que tuviera cuidado con el pero yo sabía muy bien lo que era Inuyasha, y además parecía ya no importarle la perla de shikon… se había hecho de noche y me di cuenta que había luna nueva, recordé lo que le pasaba a Inuyasha y decidí tomar mi arco y mis flechas para ir a cuidarle las espaldas pero de seguro ya se había ocultado, pero si estaba en peligro luego le inventaría una excusa del por qué estaba con él.**

**Relato de Inuyasha- Estuve un largo tiempo en el agua fría con el frió que hacia pero debía calmarle un poco ya deseaba demasiado a esa humana, cuando llegue al rio me di cuenta que habían personas entonces me fui más lejos, una vez que Salí de ese rio más alejado empecé a caminar no tenía ánimos para correr entre los árboles y cuando anocheció me di cuenta de que era luna nueva y me transforme en un humano y entonces sucedió, algo del cual no me podía defender por mi condición y tenía tiempo para defenderme…**

* * *

**Perdón por repetir capitulo, es que hice lio y no me di cuenta, pero aca ya lo arregle XD**

**03/07/2013 **


	4. Como si no supiera

**-Relato de Aome-**

**Empecé a caminar buscando a Inuyasha sabía que estaba convertido en humano y seguramente estaría en peligro, caminaba y caminaba sin saber a dónde iba de repente veo a un youkai muy grande que tenía a una víctima indefensa en sus manos y me puse a disparar mis flechas, el Youkai desapareció a causa de mis flechas dejando a esa pobre victima en el suelo.**

**Me acerque y lo vi sangrando era Inuyasha mis lágrimas empezaron a salir y no podía parar, el Youkai lo había atravesado en el pecho, no parecía grave pero no era hanyou en ese momento era humano, empecé a gritar pidiendo ayuda, no podía moverlo de hai y tampoco podía dejarlo solo.**

**Le pedía a Kami que alguien me escuchara y así paso dos aldeanos de otra aldea que no era la de kikyo vinieron en mi ayuda y trasladaron a Inuyasha a una cabaña vieja que estaba alejada de la aldea y me trajeron hierbas y agua, empecé a curarlo, y le ponía paños fríos en su cabeza ya que tenía la fiebre muy alta.**

**Ya había vendado sus heridas pero su fiebre no bajaba estaba tan preocupada, quería que amaneciera pero eso no sucedía, parecía interminable la noche, doy gracias a Kami porque esos aldeanos me ayudaron y ofrecieron todo lo necesario para curar a Inuyasha.**

**-Relato de Inuyasha-**

**No podía creerlo era un inútil humano y no podía seguí escapando de ese Youkai, pensé que este era mi fin cuando ya me tenía entre su mano y de repente mi vista borrosa vio a la humana loca que me traía loco a mí, en ese momento me sentía peor ella estaba tratando de defenderme.**

**Me había reconocido en mi forma humana y si ese maldito la lastima por favor que no lo haga si solo fuera un hanyou podría rescatarla pero no era un inútil humano y de repente todo fue oscuridad.**

**-Relato de Aome-**

**No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero seguí siendo de noche e Inuyasha estaba con fiebre todavía, quería contener mis lágrimas y de repente algo toco mi mejilla y no podría ser otro que Inuyasha.**

**-Inuyasha- Te dije que no me gusta verte llorar, Aome-**

**-Aome- Inu… ya… sha –Mientras tocaba su frente- (Ya bajo la fiebre, gracias Kami)-**

**-Inuyasha- Esto me pasa cada luna nueva, pero confió que no lo vas a decir a nadie –Hablaba Inuyasha con dificultad- te lastimo ese Youkai, como me encontraste-**

**-Aome- Inu –Yo sabía lo de su condición de cada luna nueva pero no podía decirle que lo fui a buscar por eso, tuve que buscar alguna excusa para que me creyera- Yo Salí a buscarte para ver por qué te habías ido de repente más temprano y vi a ese youkai con alguien en la mano y le empecé a disparar las flechas lo destruí y cuando te soltó y me acerque te reconocí y unos aldeanos me ayudaron a traerte acá… me alegra que estés bien.**

**-Inuyasha- ah! - gesto de dolor-**

**-Aome- No te muevas, yo… yo cuidare de ti hasta que te recuperes Inuyasha-**

**-Inuyasha- Es peligroso, al amanecer dejare de ser humano-**

**-Aome- ah! Entonces no vas a estar así mucho tiempo –yo solamente fingí que me sorprendía pero ya lo sabía y él no tenía que saber que yo sabía- Entonces me quedare acá hasta que amanezca y no te preocupes lo aldeanos no van a saber qué te pasa esto y que en realidad sos… -**

**-Inuyasha- Un hanyou-**

**-Aome- Un diferente Inuyasha-**

**-Inuyasha- Aome –susurre por lo bajo-**

**Relato de Inuyasha- Estaba feliz de que ella estuviera bien, que no le haya pasado nada por salvarme, pero me preocupaba que ella supiera a que se debía mi estado, pero me dolió haber visto llorar de vuelta y me di cuenta que lloraba porque yo estaba en este estado y me sentía realmente mal por preocuparla, porque ella no era como los demás humanos, era tan buena con migo y que yo fuera un hanyou no le importaba, pero seguí desconfiando de ella, cada desconfianza que tenía hacia ella hacia que mi instinto de Hanyou se enojara.**

**Alguien cuidaba de mi por primera vez, nunca ningún humano cuido de mi excepto mi madre y estaba agradecido por eso por tener a esa humana loca a mi lado, pero por que sentí cosas por ellas cada cosa que hacía por mi hacia que la deseara más y más y en cualquier momento sentía que me lanzaría hacia ella y la haría mi mujer para siempre, pero tenía que controlar mis impulsos no podía hacerle nada ella no se merecía arruinarse la vida con un hanyou como yo aunque ahora fuera humano seguía siendo un hanyou.**

**-Relato de Aome-**

**Por fin estaba fuera de peligro Inuyasha y como era siempre al estar en su forma humana no era grosero y ni malhumorado y me llamaba Aome y eso me gustaba, me gustaba todo de Inuyasha, pero más cuando era hanyou porque sabía que el siempre casi siempre estaría a salvo de esa manera y no tendría que protegerlo, pero siendo humano no podía cuidar de él, era difícil y podría morir y eso no me lo perdonaría.**

**Me había quedado dormida y cuando desperté vi que había amanecido y parecía que hace bastante tiempo y no vi a Inuyasha Salí de la cabaña a buscarlo y no lo encontré me puse triste pero no llore sabiendo que probablemente él ya estaba bien y no tendría que cuidarlo, pero quería ver su herida, ya se habrá curado o no.**

**Relato de Inuyasha- Vi cómo se fue durmiendo y me alegre ya que casi toda la noche cuido de mí, al amanecer yo volví a ser un humano y me fui del lugar ante que me vean los aldeanos, me recosté en las raíces del Goshinboku por que no podía subir a las ramas por el dolor de mi pecho y en ese memento percibí el olor de Aome que estaba cada vez más cerca –Otra vez diciéndole Aome- y de repente ya estaba frente a mí y me dijo hola y me convido con fruta-**

**-Aome- Hola, toma quieres-**

**-Inuyasha- Gra… gracias-**

**-Aome- ¿Cómo está tu herida?-**

**-Inuyasha- Bien –Mentira me dolía y no quería preocuparla- ya casi esta por sanar-**

**-Aome- Que bien –Y le regale una dulce sonrisa a Inuyasha- te molesta si me siento a tu lado Inuyasha-**

**-Inuyasha- N… No –De repente el destino me jugo en contra y mi herida empezó a sangrar oliendo la preocupación de Aome al verme-**

**-Aome- Inuyasha (que bueno que recogí hierbas por el camino por si acaso) –**

**Relato de Inuyasha- ella se acercó lentamente a mí y abrió la chaqueta de mi kimono seguido por mi kosode-Camisa y cambio las vendas, pero antes volvió a poner las hierbas medicinales en mi herida y después de vendarme cerro mi kosode y mi chaqueta del kimono y yo sentí un escalofrió de placer al sentirla tocándome y la agarre de los hombros y quería hacer mía en ese instante pero me contuve y gire mi cabeza a un lado, pensé que ella huiría de mi pero se acercó y me dio un cálido y tierno beso en la mejilla y eso lo sentí tan bien y no dije nada.**

**-Aome- Creo que tu herida no se curó del todo Inuyasha-**

**-Inuyasha- Feh!-**

**-Relato de Aome-**

**Kami cuando sanara su herida y encima el me miente diciéndome que ya estaba bien y otra vez vuelve a sangrar, pero yo sabía que no quería preocuparme así era Inuyasha, yo lo curaría las veces que sean necesarias era Inuyasha y no quería que este así, no me pude contener y le di un beso en la mejilla y el solo miro a otro lado y dio su famoso feh!... después de un rato de silencio decide dejarlo solo y volver a darle su tiempo y una mano me jalo…**

* * *

_**Todo resuelto XD**_

_**Recuerden la historia ya la termine y tiene 42 capítulos, originalmente iban a ser 40, pero el 41 lo convertí en el epilogo y a los dos y un mes de haber terminado de la historia se transformaron en 42 y el 42 lo hice pasar como el sub epilogo.**_

_**Saludos y discúlpenme n.n**_

_**Miércoles 3 de Julio del 2013 Buenos Aires, Argentina**_

_**Nota: Son las 0:48 de la media noche y espero el manga de Naruto que sale en unas horas... amo Inuyasha, pero también Ranma y Naruto que para mi son los mejores.**_


	5. Caricias

**Otro capitulo, tratare de subirlos lo mas rápido posible. No tanto.**

* * *

Relato de Inuyasha- No pude resistirme deje ganar a mi instinto y con mi mano la jale hacia mí, su espalda estaba suavemente apoyada en mi pecho y yo tenía la postura perfecta para poder oler su hermoso cabello, paso un mano por su panza, corrí su cabello aun lado de su cuello y no pude más empezó a comer su cuello con tiernos besos y gemía y yo me ponía más mezquino con ella no parecía dolerme mi herida y ella no aprecia quejarse de lo que le estaba haciendo, la gire y quedo frente a mi apoyada contra mi pecho, la sujete de la espalda con una mano y con mi otra mano empecé a acariciar su pelo suavemente de arriba abajo y empecé a olerlo con tanta codicia.

Relato de Aome- No podía creer lo que Inuyasha estaba haciendo con migo, no podía resistirme a él, se estaba deleitando el devorando con besos mi cuello no pude evitar gemir, me sujetaba con tanta dulzura, suavidad y posesión, como diciéndome sos mía y de nadie más, el me giro y quede frente al el apoyada en su pecho puso su mano en mi espalada otra vez posesiva mente y empezó a acariciar mi cabello de arriba hacia abajo y sentía su respirara en mi cabello y sabía que lo estaba oliendo y parecía querer absorber todo el olor de mi cabello y eso me parecía tan dulce departe de Inuyasha estaba en las nubes, solo faltaba que me besara pero sé que él estaba yendo a su manera y no quería interponerme en su manera.

-Inuyasha- Aregato Aome, aregato –Le decía a la humana loca mientras la mantenía contra mi pecho-

-Aome- Inuyasha… -me daba las gracias con tanta angustia y me limite a pensar y le abrase yo también, acariciando su espalda y aprecia disfrutarlo-

-Inuyasha- aregato, aregato por preocuparte por mí –No quería y no podía soltarla, quería ser tierno con ella, se lo merecía me había cuidado a pesar de que yo era un hanyou, ella respondió mi abrazo y me abrazo también y sus suaves manos empezaron a acariciar mi espalda y se sentía tan bien y eso hacía que me ponga más posesivo con ella, no me importo mi herida y me subí al árbol con ella y nos quedamos así un buen rato-

-Aome- ¿¡Inuyasha!?-

-Inuyasha- Keh!-

-Aome- Tu herida, puede volver a sangrar-

-Inuyasha- Ya paso un buen rato y ya está desapareciendo, no te preocupes tonta-

-Aome- (Inuyasha!) –Yo solo sonreí y me quede un poco tranquila disfrutando de su calidez rosando en mi espalda, era tan lindo ver como se portaba, era dulce, posesivo y a su manera romántico-

Relato de Inuyasha- No podía soltarle sentía que me podía quedar toda la vida con ella en mis brazos y besarle y acariciarla y hacerle el amor una y otra vez, simplemente hacerla mía y no permitiría que nadie más la toque, que nadie le haga llorar, que nadie la lastime, estaba demasiado sereno y que quería soltarla, sentía que mi herida se curaba más rápido y cada vez tenia a Aome mas pegada a mí y podía olerla y sentir su exquisitos olor, un olor único que llegaba a mis narices como golpes pero eran golpes muy exquisitos, de repente mi estómago interrumpió este lindo momento, tenía hambre y de seguro ella también, entonces la agarre firmemente y baje del árbol, la deje ahí y le dije que me esperara.

Relato de Aome- Sentía como Inuyasha me arrimaba más contra él, no podía creer que era tan posesivo con migo, eso me hacía acordar que me mezquinaba prácticamente cuando estaba koga presente entre nosotros, siempre se ponia entre él y yo y se peleaban, era muy divertido y Inuyasha se comía uno que otro suwari, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que hizo en un rato antes, como me devoro el cuello a besos fue tan dulce Inuyasha es dulce, esta tranquilamente descansando encima de él y de repente me agarro firme y bajo del árbol y antes de irse me dijo que le espere, me preguntaba que sería lo que iba a hacer, pero estaba tan contenta de saber que volvería y no huiría de mí, que me quede sentada en las raíces del Goshinboku.

Relato de Inuyasha- Tenia que encontrar comida pronto para poder aferrar a esa mujer de vuelta en mi pecho la necesitaba tanto, ya le había dejado ganar a mi instinto y no podía alejarme de ella, quería estar cerca de ella a como dé lugar y no soltarle pero ella debía comer o moriría y cuando menos lo espero encontré fruta y pensé que podría gustarle escondía varias en mi ropa y corrí de árbol en árbol hasta llegar a ella, estaba tan linda sentada en las raíces del árbol, de verdad se veía hermosa, como esa mujer podría estar loca, de seguro ella me paso toda su locura a mí y ella se curó, pero ya no me importaba nada más solamente ella y no la dejaría ir por ningún motivo, nadie la tendría excepto yo y anda más que yo.

-Inuyasha-Feh! Toma, debes de comer-

-Aome- (así que fue por comida) Gracias Inuyasha y tú no comes-

-Inuyasha- feh! Claro no me voy a morir de hambre-

-Aome- (como quisiera poder traerte ramen estarías de verdad muy contento) –Empecé a comer y el también y de vez en cuando me miraba de reojo y yo me sonrojaba al saber que estaba tan atento con migo y yo también lo empecé a mirarlo de reojo-

-Inuyasha- Feh! ¿Qué miras tanto? ¿Tengo cara fea o qué?-

-Aome- -Yo solo me reí y le dije- no al contrario Inuyasha –El solo se sonrojo y miro a un lado, ya había terminado de comer su fruta y se sentó con su pose de siempre –sus manos adentro de las mangas de la parte de arriba del traje de rata de fuego, yo fui un poco más lerda a al comer y después de unos minutos termine-

Relato de Aome-Ya era la tardecita y estaba dispuesta volver a la aldea cuando, Inuyasha otra vez me abrazo y me susurro al odio buenas noches, yo me sentí de nuevo en las nubes y le di un tierno beso en la mejilla y me marche, no quería irme pero faltaba mucho a la aldea y quería darle su espacio a Inuyasha… cuando llegue a la aldea kikyo no me dijo nada acerca de Inuyasha, parecía que no le molestaba que yo lo visitara… al anochecer me dispuse a descansar y en mi mente solo aparecía Inuyasha, quería estar con él y recibir esas caricias de nuevo, pero si lo presionaba demasiado él podía alejarse de mi por eso prefería darle su tiempo, de seguro a la mañana de lo vería de vuelta.

Relato de Inuyasha- Cuando me di cuenta de que se iba a la aldea decidí abrazarla y darle las buenas noches adelantadas, otra vez quería hacerla solamente mía y no dejarla ir pero quería darle su tiempo tal vez iba demasiado rápido para ella y no quería perderle ahora con todo lo que avance, sería un completo idiota por perder a na mujer tan maravillosa, cuando la solté me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo… al anochecer la extrañaba quería dormir con ella entre mis brazos, esperaba que sea mañana y poder verla de vuelta de verdad estaba sufriendo por no tenerla cerca de mi… a la mañana siguiente me quede cerca de un árbol que daba una buena vista a la aldea y ahí lo vi mi peor pesadilla junto a mi Aome…

* * *

_**Creo que para ser mi primero fic estuvo bastante bien eso creo XD, ustedes dirán.**_

_**Amantes de lemons como yo XD en es historia hay, pero no les diré en que capitulo, pero para leer el primer lemon de la historia y mi primer lemon XD falta.**_

_**Los invito a que pasen a leer mis otras dos historias y me cuente que les parecen son: LAS MIL Y UNA NOCHES y Secuestro del deseo.**_

_**23:09 miércoles 3 de julio del 2013, Buenos Aires, Argentina Saludos y besitos para todos y todas.**_


	6. Indiferencia y Suwari

Relato de Aome- Era una mañana tranquila y yo me encaminaba para ir a ver cómo había amanecido Inuyasha, pero algo me detuvo, había llegado un joven desde muy lejos y teníamos que atenderle y yo tenía que hacerlo prácticamente tenía que hacer el trabajo de kikyo, el joven era como una especie de príncipe desterrado pero en la aldea se lo tenía que tratar con respeto igual y tenía heridas, estuve parte de la mañana curándolo y al irse me lo agradeció con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, daba gracias a Kami porque Inuyasha no estuviera cerca y nos viera por qué si estaba tan mezquino con migo de seguro no querría verme a los abrazos con otros hombres, ya había terminado unas cosas y me encamine a ver a Inuyasha y me sorprendió que no bajara del Goshinboku a recibirme después de todo lo que me había hecho, como devoro mi cuello como me acaricio y como pasamos un buen rato juntos, yo solo me senté en las raíces del Goshinboku y espere a que digiera algo pero nada.

Relato de Inuyasha- Estaba realmente furioso la había visto abrazarse con ese hombre que encima era príncipe y se atrevió a darle un beso en la mejilla, estaba enojado de verdad, rogaba que no viniera a verme porque si le hablaba de seguro la insultaría por mi enojo y se pondría a llorar y no Kami no quería hacerla llorar, de repente capte su olor y me limite a bajar me quede en la rama del Goshinboku, ella llego y no me dijo nada parecía esperar algo pero yo solo fui indiferente y se sentó en la raíces del Goshinboku y me sentí un poco mal, pero la había visto con ese principito y por primera vez sentía celos de alguien, yo quería a Aome solo para mí, pero empecé a considerar que estaría mejor con otro humano tonto y no con un hanyou asqueroso, estaba a punto de Irme cuando ella me hablo y empecé a sentir algo de tristeza en su vos, me dijo no vemos Inuyasha y se fue camino a la aldea, quería detenerla y decirle cuanto la amaba que ella era todo para mí que me había gustado mucho conocerle pero no podía dejar de pensar en ese humano principito que la varazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla en su mejilla la mejilla de mi Aome, deje que se fuera y seguí con mi indiferencia.

Relato de Aome- Solo me levante y me fui le dije nos vemos Inuyasha y me fui. Pasaron dos días y no me atrevía a volver, pero tenía que saber por qué se comportaba así con migo, me abra visto con ese hombre, pero tenía que entender si nos vio que entendió todo mal, que yo lo prefería a él y nada más a que a él, me encamine a asta el Goshinboku buscándolo y ahí lo encontré otra vez con su indiferencia.

-Aome- Inuyasha! Baja por favor-

-Inuyasha- Feh!-

-Aome- baja, hablemos-

-Inuyasha- (como si fuera a hacerle caso) feh!-

-Aome- Inuyashaaa!...

-Inuyasha- Eh!-

-Aome- suwari! (Ups! Jajá… Se me escapo, cierto no tiene el collar)-

-Inuyasha- (me dijo Suwari… pero qué?) ¿Se puede saber por qué dijiste eso tonta?-

-Aome- hmpf! –Me di media vuelta y me fui, si quería jugar a la indiferencia lo haría yo también y ya veremos quien ganara-

Relato de Inuyasha- Porque me diría eso y ahora ella se hace la indiferente con migo, ella empezó a caminar alejándose de mí y empecé a sentir un fuerte dolor en la cara al recordar que me dijo Suwari y de repente algo me jalo hacia el suelo.

-Aome- eh! (¿Pero qué? Si no tiene su collar) Inuyasha-

-Inuyasha- Maldición! ¿Qué me hiciste tonta? ¿Pero que es este collar?-

-Aome- Eh! (Como es posible que el collar apareciera en su cuello) no se averígualo vos –gire y retome mi camino-

-Inuyasha- Essperra! Tonta vuelve aquí, no te vayas-

-Aome- Inuyashaaa! Suwari! Y no me sigas señor indiferente-

-Inuyasha- Ah! Maldita seas tonta-

-Aome- ¿Qué dijiste Inuyasha?-

-Inuyasha- eh! Yo…-

-Aome- Suwari! Y no me sigas-

Relato de Aome- Me sentí mal al sentarlo pero empezó primero con koga hacia lo mismo y aparte estaba ya enojada con él y tenía que averiguar pensando como aprecio ese collar en su cuello no podía explicarlo, porque pareció fue justo cuando se me escapo el suwari casi en ese momento, maso menos unos minutos después, como podría explicar lo que paso… Inuyasha empezó a venir a la aldea a molestarme, los aldeanos no decían nada porque sabían que era mi amigo y él no los lastimaría y seguían con sus cosas como si nada, cada vez que venía yo le regalaba un suwari pero eso era peor y no se iba de mi lado, siempre su cara quedaba estampada contra el piso y la única atención que le daba era cuando lo invitaba a comer y el aceptaba, decidí serle indiferente hasta que se canse y me confiese que era lo que le pasaba, en realidad yo tenía una idea de porque se había comportado antes con migo, pero ahora yo le era indiferente.

Relato de Inuyasha- Un collar apareció en mi cuello no podía quitármelo por más que lo intente no podía y cada vez que Aome me decía suwari, me estaba desesperando y ahora ella era la indiferente y no lo soportaba y en mi mente venia la imagen de ese estúpido príncipe todo el tiempo me decía suwari y era por que trataba de llamar su atención molestándola ya que la única vez que la oía habla nunca era con migo si no con los aldeanos y eso me molestaba y cada vez que trataba de rendirme y me acercaba a ella cuando estábamos solos para poder aunque sea quería abrazarle pero ahí estaba parecía su palabra favorita, suwari, suwari, suwari, suwari todo el tiempo de verdad me volvía loco pero yo tenía la culpa le había sido indiferente por un simple abrazo y beso en la mejilla de otro hombre, después de que ella cuido de mí, me dejo devorar su cuello, estuvimos brazados y yo me enojaba por nada, tenía que rendirme fácilmente así que en un memento cuando se descuidó la agarre y la subí a mi espalda y empecé a correr hasta llegar al Goshinboku.

Relato de Aome- a donde yo iba él iba y no le dirigía palabras a él, todas mi charlas eran con los aldeanos y eso parecía ponerle peor, intentaba a acercarse a mí pero yo le decía suwari, suwari, suwari y suwari, yo esperaba que de una vez por todas me diga lo que le estaba pasando que yo obviamente ya sabía pero quería oírlo de él y en un memento me ice la distraída para ver lo que intentaba hacer y me agarro y me subió a su espalda y se dirigió al Goshinboku, tal vez se había cansado y quería decirme todo lo que yo ya sabia.

* * *

_**Bueno nos leemos en próximo Sayonara!**_

_**Lunes 8 de julio del 2013**_

_**0:56**_


	7. Mia y Mia

**Creo que a pesar de como escribir esta mi primer historia, que se que tiene mal ortografía y no es la manera de escribir, esta buena y es romántica, yo soy romántica.**

**Disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

Relato de Inuyasha- Estando con ella en las ramas del Goshinboku sentía mucha paz y quería decirle que no soportaba que otro hombre la bese y la abrazara como lo hizo ese principito, yo la quería para mí y no quería que sea de otro hombre, al principio desconfiaba de ella pero le fui tomando cariño y no quiero dejarla ir, tal vez si le confiese lo del principito deje ella de ser indiferente con migo y volvamos a hacer amigos o algo más, era mi momento tenía que hablar.

-Inuyasha- ¿Por qué ese principito te abrazo y beso? Tonta-

-Aome- (no te la voy a hacer fácil Inuyasha) no lo sé, hay algún problema con eso-

-Inuyasha- Feh! Tonta-

-Aome- Se supone que soy una humana tonta y por eso no sé por qué me beso y abrazo-

-Inuyasha- (Keh! Me complica más las cosas)-

-Aome- Hmpf! Inuyasha quiero bajarme-

-Inuyasha- Feh! Y si no quiero-

-Aome- Inuyasha bájame ahora!-

-Inuyasha- Keh! No y no es no tonta-

-Aome- Que me bajes Inuyasha-

Relato de Aome- Le Había pedido que me bajara y no lo hizo, estaba forcejeando con él y en un momento casi parecía que me caía del árbol pero no Inuyasha me sujeto aún más fuerte con su mano y susurro en mi oído, mi y lo empezó a acariciar con su nariz y sentía tan bien, Inuyasha de verdad era un tierno y seguía acariciándome con su nariz y sentí escalofríos por todo el cuerpo y susurraba mía en mi oído con cada caricia que me daba, su confesión hacia que me diera cuenta de que estaba celoso de que ese príncipe me haya besado y abrazado aunque solo había sido por agradecimiento y Inuyasha no sabía eso pero yo no se lo iba a decir y seguían sus susurros a mi oído me decía mía y me gustaba de verdad y sus mía era verdad, yo siempre fui de Inuyasha desde el momento en que descubrí que lo amaba.

Relato de Inuyasha- Ella forcejeo con migo y casi se caía pero yo la sostuve fuerte y por Kami que no se calló no quería que se lastime, le había sujetado fuerte y no me pude resistir y le susurre a su oído que era mía y empecé a acariciarlo y con cada caricia le decía mía, porque era mía y no iba a ser tan tonto como para perderla, no lo iba a ser, tenía que confesarle en algún memento que la amaba y la quería para mí y nadie lo iba a impedir, ella me contagio su locura ahora que me banque loco como lo es ella y yo seguí con mis caricias y le susurraba mía, y podía sentir que ella disfrutaba que le dijera eso, pero tenía que parar no la quería apurar en algún momento seria mía por completo y de nadie más pero ahora no, todavía no tenía que soportar la ganas de hacerla mía por completo.

-Aome- ¿Inuyasha?-

-Inuyasha- Keh! –Estaba tan a gusto con su oído gracias por detener me Aome sino no sé lo que hubiera seguido después-

-Aome- (creo que si no hablo, el nunca dirá nada, todo por su orgullo) El príncipe solo vino herido a la aldea y cuando se fue me dio un beso y abrazo de agradecimiento y nada más-

-Inuyasha- Como si me importara-

-Aome- Hmpf! Yo esto interesada en alguien más-

-Inuyasha- Eh! (Feh! De seguro seré yo)-

-Aome- (con que no te importa eh!) Tiene el pelo colorado y ojos azules-

-Inuyasha- Keh!-

-Aome- Ahora bájame Inuyasha, tengo que ir verlo (vas a caer Inuyasha)-

Relato de Aome- Solo estaba probándolo, sabía que era celoso y posesivo eso explicaba por cómo se venía portando con migo últimamente y también lo de sus susurros a mi oído, pero cuando le dije que la persona que me interesaba sentí como su agarre se reforzaba en mí y me sentía seguro y más todavía del, sus mía no se iban de mi cabeza y me gustaba tanto.

Relato de Inuyasha- De ninguna manera iba a ver a su ojos azules y cabello colorado, un claro invento de ella para engañarme y así la bajara, pero no puse más agarre en ella y me dirigí de vuelta a su oído diciéndole que de ninguna manera lo iba a ir a ver que ella ara mí y solo mía que se espera toda la vida sus ojos azules y cabello colorado, la gire y quedo frente a mi apoyada en mi pecho y me confesé, le dije que me había contagio su locura y que no podía vivir sin ella y que cuando la vi con ese principito sentí celos y llegue a pensar que él te merecía mejor que yo, yo solo era un hanyou y él era un humano príncipe y de seguro te merecía más que yo, la aferre más contra mí y otra vez empecé a oler su cabello y repetía mía, mía, mía… Y solamente mía para siempre pase lo que pase solamente mía.

Relato de Aome- El ejerció más agarre en mí y se dirigió de nuevo a mi oído diciéndome que de ninguna manera permitiría que me valla a ver a esa persona de ojos azules y pelo colorado que se tendría que esperar toda la vida por yo era suya y solamente suya, me giro y quede frente del apoyada contra su pecho y empezó su confesión, me dijo todo absolutamente todo, que sintió celos al verme con ese hombre, que llego a pensar que el me merecía más que le porque era un príncipe y el solo un hanyou, que estaría mejor con el por qué era humano y me aferro más contra él y empezó a oler mi cabello y decía que era suya, suya, suya y solamente suya para siempre pase lo que pase solamente suya. Me sentía de vuelta en las nubes y sentía un alivio porque el finalmente había confesado todo y gracias Kami por lograr que Inuyasha confiese, por un momento pensé que iba a llorar pero no lo hizo yo pase mi mano por su espalda encima de la chaqueta de su traje de rata de fuego y le respondí su garre que era en realidad un abrazo.

Relato de Inuyasha- Estaba de nuevo tan a gusto con ella y no quería soltarle pero ella tenía sus cosas para hacer si no fuera por el hambre me quedaría con ella abrazo toda la vida en ese árbol que era el favorito delos dos , decidí que era hora de bajar y así lo hice nos baje.

Relato de Aome- Estaba a gusto con el pero por que Kami que ya le castigaría con un suwari, d repente el me agarro firme y nos bajó entonces yo hable.

-Aome-¿Inuyasha?-

-Inuyasha- Keh!-

-Aome- gracias por tu sinceridad-

-Inuyasha- feh!-

-Aome- ¿quieres ir a comer con migo? Inuyasha!-

-Inuyasha- s... si…-

-Aome- pero no creas que te salvas de esta… Inuyashaaa!-

-Inuyasha- Eh!-

-Aome- Suwari!-

-Inuyasha- Ugh!-

-Aome- ha! Por tardar tanto tonto-

-Inuyasha- espérame, me las vas apagar niña tonta-

-Aome- Ah!-

-Inuyasha- Eh!-

-Aome- Suwariiii!-

-Inuyasha- Ugh!-

Relato de Inuyasha- todo el camino a la aldea fue con las piedras en el camino que me ponía esa niña, suwari tras suwari me comí y finalmente comí comida junto a mi Aome y así paso el tiempo estando junto con mi Aome y me tenía que comer de vez en cuando un suwari… Pero la tenía que perdonar porque simplemente era mía mi Aome solamente mía y mía.

* * *

**Próximo Capitulo 8: Los recuerdos intrusos de Inuyasha.**

**Espero esta les haya gustado y pronto nos leemos en el siguiente ah y lso invito a que se pasen por mis otras historias.**

**De ficcion a realidad**

**Las mil y una noches**

**Secuestro del deseo**

**pasen y déjenme su opinión, les aseguro que están buenas, al menos eso creo yo XD**


	8. Los recuerdo intrusos de Inuyasha

**Bueno aquí otro capitulo.**

**Disfrútenlo**** n.n**

* * *

Relato de Aome- Pasaron los días y Inuyasha y yo estábamos más pegados el me observaba desde un árbol que daba a la aldea y nadie lo veía yo tampoco pero sabía que estaba ahí mirándome y cuidando de mí, cuando yo iba camino a estar con él, ya estaba un paso delante de mi cargándome a su espalda y nos llevaba hasta el Goshinboku y ahí me mimaba a su manera y yo no ponía resistencia, en un momento se me escapo y le dije mi pensamiento y vos alta -Te estas por parecer a Miroku, Inuyasha- no pude evitar recordar eso, como siempre Miroku le metía mano a sango y recibía un golpe o cachetada directa, el me miro con cara de Intriga y celos, yo le respondí que Miroku era mi hermano mayor y el cambio su cara de intriga y celos y siguió mimándome.

Relato de Inuyasha- Vaya como habían pasado lo días junto a mi linda Aome, disfrutaba estar con ella a cada momento y la miraba desde lejos para cuidarla y no permitir que le pase nada malo, cuando ella iba camino a buscarme yo estaba un paso delante de ella y la cargaba en mi espalda y la llevaba con migo al Goshinboku y la cortejaba, en un momento de ella salieron unas palabras que me tomaron por sorpresa y no pude evitar mi intriga y celos –Te estas por parecer a Miroku, Inuyasha- Ella me dijo que Miroku era su hermano y yo le creí y seguí cortejándola pero ese nombre me hacía imaginarme a un hombre con colita y unos aros, con un collar en la mano propasándose con una mujer, no sabía cuál era la causa de mi imaginación pero eran como recuerdos que no me pertenecían, debía preguntarle a Aome.

-Inuyasha-¿Aome?-

-Aome- si-

-Inuyasha- ¿Cómo es tu hermano? Miroku-

-Aome- El bueno, él es de pelo negro con una colita tiene unos aritos y lleva ropa de monje porque es uno y lleva un collar en la mano, él es el Monje Miroku ¿Por qué?-

-Inuyasha- Feh! Por nada tonta (¿por qué me lo imagine de esa manera?)-

-Aome- (Otra vez con sus celos, ahí Inuyasha)-

Relato de Inuyasha- Era tal como me lo imagine aunque más que una imaginación parecían recuerdos olvidados, pero que no me pertenecían, quería entender por qué me pasaba esto y trate de olvidarlo y no seguía en mi cabeza y otro especie de recuerdo vino a mi mente, una mujer de pelo negro que usaba una ropa rara y a veces el pelo recogido, que tenía una especie de gata gigante y un bumerang, su nombre vino a mi cabeza era sango y la gatita era Kirara, en mis recuerdos que no me pertenecían ella sufría por su hermano y su familia y la gente de su aldea, era una cazadora, seguía preguntándome porque tenía esos recuerdos confusos en mí, era como si me pertenecieran y no me pertenecieran, quería preguntarle a alguien pero a Aome no podía tal vez ella me crea loco.

Relato de Aome- Lo veía demasiado extraño a Inuyasha, trataba de hablarme menos y solo me mimaba como de costumbre, desde que había dicho el nombre Miroku y después de que me preguntara como era mi supuesto hermano, obvio que no era mi hermano pero otra cosa no le podía decir, desde ese momento él se volvió muy extraño tal vez no me creyó que era mi hermano y para no perderme no me quería reclamar, yo quería preguntarle al respecto pero temía empeorarlo más y se alejaba de mí y no lo volvía a ver, creo que sería imposible, decidí preguntarle y que se lo que Kami quiera pero necesitaba saber que le pasaba.

-Aome- Inuyasha –Susurre por lo bajo-

-Inuyasha- Keh!-

-Aome- ¿Me crees verdad?...-

-Inuyasha- Feh! ¿Sobre qué?-

-Aome- Que Miroku es mi hermano-

-Inuyasha- feh! Como no te voy a creer tonta –Y la gire dejándola frente a mí y le di un pequeño beso en la nariz y la apoye contra mi pecho-

-Aome- Inuyasha –Le volví a susurrar y le abrace y el me abrazo también cubriéndome por las mangas de la chaqueta de su kimono- ¿de verdad Inuyasha?-

-Inuyasha- Si –Le dije con tono de mala gana y la abrace aún más y le bese la cabeza y empecé a acariciar su cabello era tan lindo de verdad y otro recuerdo intruso entro a mi cabeza.

Relato de Inuyasha- Aome llevaba una ropa extraña de color verde y estaba en el suelo, yo la había levantado y me culpaba por no poder protegerla y la pulga, pulga myoga estaba en ese recuerdo, la había salvado chupándole todo el veneno que tenía ella y no solamente de Aome, también de ese Miroku, esa Sango y había que niño zorro preocupado, Shippo, otra vez el caos estaba en mi cabeza y quería comprender, porque tenía a personas que no conocía en mi cabeza, tenía que preguntarle a Aome si tenía más hermanos, pero yo sentía que conocía a esas personas y que no, no podía preguntarle a Aome tenía que descubrir por mí mismo que era lo que diablos pasaba.

-Aome- ¡Inuyasha!-

-Inuyasha-¿sí?-

-Aome- (Ahora me dice si y antes me dijo Keh! Y ahora dice sí) Ya casi es hora comer, podemos bajar, así busco algo y comemos juntos-

-Inuyasha- No… Esta vez yo voy a traer comida –De verdad lo iba a ser, siempre traía ella y como era mía y yo la cortejaba debía traerle algo yo, nos baje del árbol y le pedí que me esperara, pero antes me comió algo por adelantado-

-Aome- ¡Inuyasha!-

-Inuyasha- Keh!-

-Aome- (otra vez) ¡Suwariii!-

-Inuyasha- Ugh!... Maldición tonta, ya vuelvo-

-Aome- con que tonta ¿¡no!? ¡Suwarii!-

Relato de Inuyasha- Ahí estaba otra vez me comía una comida que no me gustaba pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que me daba dos Suwari juntos cuando solo era uno por vez, ese era como otro recuerdo intruso en mi cabeza y otra vez me preguntaba que significaba, cuando me lo dijo por primera vez había sentido el dolor de mi cara antes de caer y había otra cosa este collar apareció en mi cuello y ni yo y Aome sabíamos por qué y otra vez los pensamientos girando en mi mente, sería que este collar es el causante de que me pase todo esto, el porqué de tener recuerdos en mi cabeza que parecían pertenecerme y al mismo tiempo parecía que no… Iba camino al rio a pescar y fui a buscar leña para hacer el fuego y cocinarlos, una vez todo recogido me dirigí camino a Aome y otro recuerdo inundo mi mente de preguntas. Recordaba a Aome trayendo comida para mí y esas persona extrañas, sango, Miroku y ese Shippo, de todo lo que traía había algo que era mi favorito, también recordaba un objeto extraño donde se trasportaba Aome y una tela amarilla que ella traía a través del pozo devora huesos y que yo casi siempre traía todo eso por ella y ahí estaba más preguntas ya no quería estos recuerdos en mi cabeza y me estaba volviendo loco y creía que quitándome este collar todo se solucionaría pero no me lo podía quitar y eso me hacía sentir inútil, decide tratar de pensar en ella la razón de vivir y puse un paso más acelerado para llegar hasta mi Aome.

* * *

**Recuerden, leo todos los comentarios, pero no contesto ya que no se que ponerles XD**

**Próximo Capitulo 9: El segundo beso para Aome y el primer segundo beso para Inuyasha**

**Nos leemos, saludos desde Buenos Aires, Argentina**

**Jueves 11 de Julio del 2013**


	9. capitulo 9

**Subo a la velocidad de la luz, na tampoco para tanto.**

**Lean****, lean, no molesto mas.**

* * *

**-Relato de Aome-**

Estaba un poco preocupada por Inuyasha hoy a la noche era luna nueva de vuelta y estaba al mismo tiempo tranquila porque de él no me alejaba, hacia dos tres días unos hombres atacaron la aldea y yo le pedí ayuda a Inuyasha y les salvo a todos y los aldeanos querían agradecerle por eso y yo les pedí sí podrían construir una cabaña cerca del Goshinboku y ellos lo hicieron sin ningún problema, Inuyasha no estaba de acuerdo pero yo solo pedí eso para tener un lugar donde poder resguardar a Inuyasha ya que dentro de tres días ya se cumplía un mes desde su última luna nueva como humano y sabía que cada un mes volvía a pasar y esta vez ningún Youkai lo lastimaría mientras este con el protegiéndolo.

Era la tardecita y lo lleve hasta esa cabaña para mostrársela y le dije que era para su protección, así cada vez que el fuera humano estaría seguro acá dentro con migo, se molestó y se fue, yo salí a buscarlo y lo encontré en el Goshinboku y cuando menos me di cuenta.

**-Relato de Inuyasha- **

Aome me había llevado a una cabaña que estaba cerca del Goshinboku, hace dos días yo había estado observando como la construían lo aldeanos de la aldea de Aome, yo no estaba muy de acuerdo, era mi recompensa por salvar a la aldea y yo no quería recompensan y de que me serviría una cabaña.

Una tardecita pasado los dos días Aome me llevo hasta haya y me dijo que era para mí protección, ósea para cuando sea humano ella cuidaría de mí en ese lugar, yo sentí como mi corazón latía muy fuerte y no podía creer el gesto que Aome tenía con migo, pero yo no podía aceptarla, ella no podría cuidar de mi todas las noches que yo fuera un débil humano, como podía permitirlo, no era por mi orgullo si no la sensación de protegerla de todo y de aceptar que la amaba más que a nada, yo solo buscaría mi refugio tratando de evitar a cualquiera que me ataque, me fui de ese lugar molesto con migo mismo y esperaba que no interprete lo contrario, cuando estaba en las ramas del Goshinboku ella llego y yo sin que se diera cuenta la agarre y me la lleve más alto en el árbol.

-Aome- Eh! Cuando quedamos tal alto ¡Inuyasha!-

-Inuyasha- shh! –puse sobre sus labios dos de mis dedos para que no hablara-

-Aome- I… Inu… Ya… Sha… -Susurre por lo bajo… el me miraba distinto sus ojos dorados brillaban con pasión y amor al mismo tiempo eso así que sus ojos sean una bomba de tiempo a punto de explotar y sacar a ese Inuyasha que era el dulce más dulce de todos los dulces que pudieran existir-

-Inuyasha- Solo quédate con migo acá Aome y disfruta –Le susurre y empecé a besar su cuello con dulzura, con deseo y hambre, hambre de mi Aome pensé que ella me haría a un lado y me pediría que la bajara del ahí y después de eso me comería no a Aome si no un Suwarii tan fuerte que ni Kami podría salvarme, pero se entregó a mí y seguí recorriendo su cuello seguí hasta su oído y lo acariciaba con mi colmillo y después le acariciaba con mi lengua y después le soplaba y sentía que ella daba un gemido y eso me gustaba tanto, me gustaba que no quisiera huir de mí, seguí hasta su linda, suave y cálida cara, le daba pequeños besos y así hasta que llegue a la comisura de sus labios y finalmente la mire a los ojos y ella los fue cerrando poco a poco y finalmente le di un tierno beso en su boca y ella me respondió de inmediato, pedí permiso con mi lengua para entrar en esa boca tan dulce como la miel era irresistible lo acababa de comprobar no cambiaría esa boca por ningún otra, recorrí toda esa boquita con mi lengua y ella se ahogaba con los gemidos y envolvía mi lengua con su pequeñita boca y su lengua bailaba al ritmo de la mía y yo también la deje entrar en mi boca y podía sentir como disfrutaba ella de recorrer mi boca con su lengua y yo también ahogaba mis gemidos y por un momento nos detuvimos por falta de aire pero yo le di unos tierno besos en su cuello y me quede abrazado a ella y como siempre me respondió.

**-Relato de Aome-**

Cuando llegue al árbol el sin que yo tuviera tiempo nos subió a casi lo más alto del Goshinboku, no podía entender cómo llegamos tan alto sin ni siquiera darme cuenta de ello, le pregunte pero puso dos de sus dedos en mi boca y me dijo que no hablara que me quedara allí con él y que disfrutara y empezó a recorrer mi cuello con tiernos besos me estaba devorando otra vez y de ninguna manera lo iba a detener, sentía que en cualquier momento yo iba a explotar, finalmente llego a mi oído y lo acaricio primero con sus colmillos y después con su lengua y me soplo y yo no pude evitar gemir de placer y podía percibir que a Inuyasha le gustaba que yo disfrutara todo lo que me hacía, fue dándome besos tiernos en mi cara y llego hasta la comisura de mis labios y me miro fijo como preguntándome que siguiera y lentamente fui cerrando mis ojos, sentí de golpe sus labios otra vez contra los míos y parecía que fue ayer cuando Inuyasha llego en mi rescate cuando yo estaba rodeada de tanta oscuridad y el llego y me beso tan tiernamente pero eso creía yo que ya no tenía validez solo era como haber visto una película.

Inuyasha pidió permiso con su lengua para entrar en mi boca y yo se lo di, empezó a recorrer toda mi boca con su lengua tan cálida, no podía evitar ahogarme con mi gemidos y envolvía su lengua con mi boca y me gustaba tanto, empecé a bailar al ritmo de su lengua y el dejo pasar a mi lengua en su boca y la recorrí con tanto deseo y podía sentir sus colmillos y su boca era tan cálida y por un momento todo se tuvo que detener por falta de aire pero él siguió hasta mi cuello y me dio unos tiernos besos en mi cuello y después me abrazo y yo le respondí.

-Aome- ¿Inuyasha?-

-Inuyasha- Keh!-

-Aome- Pronto va anochecer vas a estar más seguro en la cabaña de acá nos podemos caer-

-Inuyasha-Feh!-

-Aome- (que terco es) –no pude evitar sollozar sabiendo que no podía protegerlo con lo terco que era-

-Inuyasha- Esta bien, está bien no llores sabes que no me gusta, iremos a esa maldita cabaña-

**-Relato de Inuyasha- **

Estaba a punto de llorar y no quería que eso pase entonces la agarre bien fuerte y la subí a mi espalda y me dirigí a hasta la maldita cabaña, una vez allí justo anocheció y yo me trasforme en un maldito humano y entramos, adentro había un futón-Cama japonesa tradicional- y esa noche como humano creo que fue la mejor ella de durmió abrazada a mi Aome y había tenido la fantasía de que ese fura nuestro lugar para amarnos en un futuro, le dio un beso en su cabeza y me dispuse a dormir.

* * *

_**Próximo capitulo: Capitulo 10: Tiempo.**_

_**Fue lindo, a pesar de como escribía en mi primera vez XD**_

_**Nos leemos.**_

_**Sayo.**_

_**Viernes 12 de Julio del 2013**_


	10. Tiempo

Relato de Aome- Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que volví a la era feudal y Kikyo estaba viva, kaede era una niña, Miroku, Sango y Shippo no habían nacido, Naraku tampoco existía y Inuyasha me volvía a conocer o me conocía por primera vez y yo era su amor ahora, estábamos mucho tiempo juntos desde sus caricias y finalmente sus besos, era muy dulce pero no dejaba de ser orgulloso y grosero, se comía de vez en cuando muchos suwari de mi parte y así se calmaba, casi siempre dormíamos juntos en el futón de nuestra cabaña o en las ramas de Goshinboku casi de demasiado altos para no ser molestados la perla no estaba esparcida en miles de fragmentos y estaba a salvo en la aldea y Inuyasha no aprecia querer convertirse en un demonio completo, cuando nos dormíamos y yo me despertaba escuchaba como susurraba entre sueños que solo quería estar con migo y solo con migo, todo esto parecía estar a nuestra medida de felicidad como si fuera un sueño hecho realidad para ambos y no planeaba despertar de este sueño, extrañaba a mis amigas del colegio a mi mama, sota y el abuelo, también a Miroku, sango, Shippo, kaede y Kirara, pero estuvimos demasiado tiempo juntos y no quería ser egoísta pero creo que yo y Inuyasha estábamos bien así, por lo menos no moriría gente inocente y yo y Inuyasha estamos muy felices y siempre me robaba uno que otro beso y era tan lindo cuando me besaba.

Relato de Inuyasha- No podía creer que había estado un largo tiempo con Aome pensaba que tal vez la perdería o yo lo arruinaría todo y se alejaría de mi o se cansaría de mí , pero no todo el tiempo estoy con ella, a veces por mi orgullo que reconozco tener y por mis groserías me como bastantes Suwari pero ya no me importa mientras sean de parte de mi Aome esa mujer o niña que creía loca por hablarme y por qué yo empecé amarla, todo parecía estar escrito, yo dormía a veces en nuestra cabaña entre dientes la llamaba así, dormíamos abrazados los dos o si no lograba convencerla de dormir en el Goshinboku y así lo asíamos, yo realmente disfrutaba estar con ella y no planeaba dejarla ir nunca, casi todos los días tenia recuerdos que todavía no podía explicar pero trataba de olvidarme de ellos y pensaba en mi linda Azabache y nada más que en ella, ya me había olvidado de la parte de mí que quería ser un demonio completo, yo solo quería cumplir ahora mi amor y único sueño, estar toda la vida con mi Aome y listo, no pedía nada mas solo no perderla, ya casi no me importaba ser humano, es más lo disfrutaba por que podía ser aún más cariñoso con ella al no ser ese orgulloso hanyou, lo único que me molestaba era que ella cuide de mí en esas noches si un día no podía protegerme y moríamos los dos o solo ella y yo como un inútil humano no la podía salvar, deje de pensar en esas cosas y me concentre en nosotros dos, casi todos los días le daba besos en esa boquita dulce y doy gracias a Kami por que existiera el aire porque si no ya hubiese sido mía hace bastante tiempo.

/Una noche en el Goshinboku/

-Aome- ¿Inuyasha?-

-Inuyasha- Keh!-

-Aome-¿No crees que las estrellas son muy lindas?-

-Inuyasha- Feh! , No tan lindas como tus ojos Aome –Susurre por lo bajo, la tenía entre mis brazos mientras estábamos en las ramas del Goshinboku donde había una linda vista al cielo y ella las estaba mirando y yo solo le daba besos en su cabello-

-Aome- Inu… Ya… Sha… -Yo me di vuelta y lo abrase y el me correspondió-

-Inuyasha- Aome –Susurre y le correspondí el abrazo, ella levanto su cabe y se acercó a darme un beso en la mejilla y yo sabía que no quería presionarme yendo directo a mi boca por eso fui yo el que después la bese en su boquita pero suave y empecé a pedir permiso para entrar en su boquita y mi lengua empezó a bailar al ritmo de la de ella y otra vez me sentía tan bien besándola y sabiendo que ella no me negaba nada que todo le gustaba y que yo no era un hanyou asqueroso para ella, me quería tal y como soy-

Relato de Aome- Por un momento pensé que solo diría su famoso Keh! Pero no, me susurro por lo bajo que mis ojos eran más lindos que las estrella me ayudo a darme vuelta y le di un beso en su mejilla para no ir directo a su boca no quería molestarlo aunque todo este tiempo juntos él era el que la mayoría de las beses me robaba un beso, pero considerando el carácter de Inuyasha quería que el casi siempre de robar los besos y ahí estaba el besándome en mi boa y se sentía tan bien y pidió permiso para entrar su legua, era tan lindo sentir como el bailaba al ritmo de la mía y me sentía tan amada de parte de él y sabiendo que ya no le interesaba ser un demonio completo solo por mí me hacía sentir la mujer más feliz de todas, pero había llegado el momento de parar ya que nos hacía falta aire, nos separamos y yo apoye mi cabeza en su pecho para oír su corazón, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar el corazón de Inuyasha, de seguro era el latido más lindo que pudieras escuchar y podía ori que estaba tan tranquilo, el empezó a acariciarme el pelo como siempre y podía sentir otra vez su respirara en este y podía escuchar como su corazón se aceleraba aún más, en el momento que olía más y más mi cabello.

-Inuyasha- Eso solo me lo provocas vos, Aome –susurre-

-Aome- Inuyasha –Pronuncie lo mas suave posible y el siguió acariciando mi cabello y lo olía con tanta codicia como siempre de repente solo lo olía y aumento su agarre en mi cintura con los dos brazos y seguía oliendo mi cabello y me daba besos y yo lo abrazaba y forzaba más su agarre pero no sentía su fuerza sentía su posesión sobre y como trataba de no soltarme nunca para cuidarme y no permitir que nada me pase, como podía ser que este Inuyasha estuviera tan escondido, era imposible como pudo haber ocultado tanto tiempo, de verdad era una caja de secretos tan románticos pero así era mi Inuyasha y no lo voy a cambiar por nadie y me preguntaba si solo había que darle tiempo para que deje de ocultar toda eso sentimiento de dulzura que tenía, seria este tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos conociéndonos de otra manera a como la primera vez… Donde el también andaba tras la perla, tras la traición de kikyo y después tras el amor que le tenía, habré echo mal en cambiar todo eso, pero me puse a pensar Inuyasha sufrió mucho por todo eso y por la perla sufrieron muchas otras personas y ahora ya no sufrirían más, ya Naraku no tendría a su merced la perla y no se rompería esta tan poco, de seguro estaba bien que la línea del tiempo sea de esta manera.

* * *

**Próximo Capitulo 11:Miedo y Decisión.**

**29/07/13**


	11. Miedo y Decisión

**Miercoles 14 de agosto de 1996. **

**Hola, bueno estoy de nuevo trayéndoles otro capitulo, espero les guste n.n**

* * *

Relato de Inuyasha- Cada cosa mal que hacía con Aome me hacía venir recuerdos a la cabeza y sentía que eran míos pero yo pensaba que eran intrusos y que los estaba robando pero como si encada uno estaba yo, nunca podía saber cómo terminaban era imposible justo llamaba mi atención Aome y creo que eso me aliviaba un poco, pero debía comprender de alguna manera esos recuerdos robados intrusos o como sean, me sentía un poco mal al no contárselo pero un día trate de que me cuente historias, tal vez ella sea la respuesta, fue por ella que este collar de suwari apareció y tal vez ella sabía cómo apareció en mi cuello y no quería decírmelo por alguna razón, pero tendría sus razones para no contármelo, tal vez le tenía miedo a mi mal humor, debí cambiar eso con ella, tampoco quería dudar de ella, siempre estaba a mi lado y si me mandaba un suwari era por ser grosero con ella, no tenía que dudar de ella tal vez lo del collar fue accidental y no quería que yo viera que no era perfecta, pero en que estoy pensando ella es la mujer más perfecta del mundo, no existe otra igual, de repente otro recuerdo vino a mi cabeza, yo tenía marcas moradas en mi cara los colmillos más largos mi chaqueta de rata de fuego no la tenía y mi kosode tampoco, tenía ojos rojos y mi vos era ronca, de repente yo iba a tacar a Aome y todo fue oscuridad después luz y finalmente abrí los ojos y ella estaba de espaldas apoyada en mí y yo la tenía firmemente agarrada, estábamos en el futón de la cabaña y pude quedarme más tranquilo, sabía que ese sueño podía ser verdad, era mi demonio interior.

-Inuyasha- Aome –Susurre por la dudas, para no despertarla de golpe-

-Aome- Veo que nos despertamos juntos, Inuyasha-

-Inuyasha- ¿Aome?-

-Aome-¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?-Trate de no mirarlo con cara de preocupación-

-Inuyasha- Tuve un sueño que parecía muy real y tengo mido de que se vuelva realidad, no…-

-Aome- Inuyasha ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?, podes confiar en mi-

-Inuyasha- feh! Olvídate, seguí durmiendo (Va a ser mejor que me calle)-

-Aome- Inu… Yasha –susurre y decidí hacerle caso, me acomode de frente en él y lo abrase el me respondió pero esta vez fue tan suave, siempre era suave pero esta vez o incluía su posesión con migo-

Relato de Aome- Estaba y no estaba preocupada, últimamente Inuyasha me demostraba sus sentimientos sin ser tan grosero y orgullo pero hace un tiempo empezó a mostrarse menos, siempre decía mi nombre en forma de pregunta pero al final cambiaba de parecer y no me decía más nada, solo un Feh! Olvídalo o no tiene importancia, yo sentí que había algo que lo perturbaba y que no me lo iba decir, no insistirle para no hacerlo enojar pero me estaba preocupando cada vez más y las ganas de dejarlo pasar ya cada vez eran menos, tenía que averiguarlo de alguna manera pero como si lo intentaba él se enojaría con migo y yo tal vez lo mandaría a suelo por ser grosero y no quería eso, pero la preocupación aumentaba y tenía que saberlo quería ayudarle, yo lo amo y quiero que este bien y que nada le preocupe y si me tenía que pelear sería un riesgo que iba a correr, yo solo quería que este bien y que no le preocupe nada por más chiquito que sea el inconveniente.

/ A la mañana siguiente en el Goshinboku/

-Aome- ¿Inuyasha?-

-Inuyasha- ¿Qué?-

-Aome-Y… Yo quería saber porque de repente me quieres preguntarme algo y después te arrepentís ¿Hay algo que te molesta?-

-Inuyasha- N… no, No te preocupes tonta-

-Aome- Sabes que podes confiar en mi Inuyasha –Sin darme cuenta empecé a sollozar, sabía que eso no le gustaba pero yo quería saber que atormentaba a Inuyasha-

-Inuyasha- (Decírselo Inuyasha, no puedes hacerla llorar) Está bien Aome, tengo miedo-

-Aome- ¿De qué Inuyasha?-

-Inuyasha- De ser un demonio y no poder controlarme y llegar a matarte o lastimarte-

-Aome- Inu… ya… sha, no te preocupes, yo confió en vos y no me vas a lastimar nunca, tonto-

-Inuyasha- Feh! Tonta vos (Aome)-

Relato de Inuyasha- De verdad era tonta, yo creo que tendría que alejarme de ella, primero lo de su hermano ese tal Miroku y ahora lo de mi demonio, tal vez esa era la solución alejarme de ella y así estaría a salvo, claro que de seguro la haría llorara pero yo tendría la tranquilidad de que ella estaba bien y que nunca la lastimaría pero en qué cosas estoy pensado la lastimaría por dejarla pero creo que sería terrible que la lastimaría por perder mi control y sería más sensato solo irme el tiempo curaría su tristeza, pero si llegara a morir nadie podría borrar esa huella tan grande, prefería verla llorar que verla morir, tendría que buscar una excusa para ausentarme un momento y poder irme lejos, tenía que hacerlo o mi recuerdo pesadilla o como se llame de haría realidad tarde a temprano y no me lo perdonaría jamás, decisión tomada debo irme y no volver más.

-Inuyasha- (Lo siento mi Aome pero este día es nuestro último día y esta noche será el mejor recuerdo de mí, lo siento de verdad lo siento)-

-Aome- ¿Estas bien Inuyasha?-

-Inuyasha- Si –La di vuelta y le di un tierno y largo beso en sus labios y así estuvimos un ratito y ella después me abrazo y yo solo empecé a oler su cabello sería la última vez, ya estaba decidido este sería nuestro último día juntos-

Relato de Aome- Yo sabía que a Inuyasha le pasaba algo más que el miedo, estaba de verdad muy raro, yo le volví a preguntar qué le pasaba porque estaba en las nubes y el solo asintió un sí, después me dio vuelta y me beso como si fuera el último beso que me daría en su vida paramos yo le abrase y el me empezó a oler el cabello con tanto anhelo, a la tarde yo me fui a la aldea porque él me dijo que iba a preparar una sorpresa para mí y que a la tardecita fuera hasta el Goshinboku, cuando fue tardecita llegue y sin darme cuenta me cargo al estilo nupcial y al llegar un poco cerca de la cabaña me tapo los ojos con la manga de la chaqueta del traje de rata de fuego y sentí que entramos a la cabaña y sorpresa había un banquete de frutas, leña y estaba todo decorado con flores de sakura, él me dijo que yo olía a ellas y que esta era mi sorpresa, yo solloce y le abrase el me respondió el abrazo y nos besamos, después de disfrutar el banquete nos acostamos y el me mimo un buen rato hasta que yo empecé a sentir sueño y me acurruque contra él y le bese en el pecho.

Relato de Inuyasha- Cuando me cerciore que ella estaba dormida la moví con cuidado y le di un beso en la frente y susurre –Te Amo- y me marche en mi camino no pude evitar sentirme mal pero eso tenía que hacer solo irme y ella solo moriría de vieja y no joven con toda una vida por causa de mi descontrol susurre alejándome –Te amo, Aome perdón…

* * *

**Próximo capitulo 12: Un día sin Aome, Un día Sin Inuyasha.**

**Nos leemos Sayo :D**


	12. Un día sin Aome, un día sin Inuyasha

Hola, soy muy rápida para subirlos, pero ya saben que esta terminada XD espero les guste el capitulo, ya muy pronto habrá el famosos lemon Xd si les gusta les gusta, a mi me gustan los fics con lemon xd jajajaj.. pervertida, pero bueno n.n

* * *

Relato de Aome- Recién me levantaba podía escuchar a los pájaros cantar y podía saber por eso que era de mañana, me espera encontrarme muy bien agarrada a mis ojos dorados pero cuando reaccione un poquito él no estaba, supuse que estaría en el Goshinboku y me dispuse a dormir un poco más si él quería estará allí y se había levantado un poco antes que yo estaba bien y cuando me dispuse a seguir durmiendo podía empezar a recodar lo de anoche, fue realmente tierno, empecé a cerrar los ojos para dormir un poco más luego lo iría a buscar o tal vez el vendría para acá, o de seguro yo tendré que ir a buscarlo, realmente no lose, pero en algún momento me va a extrañar y si no lo busco yo me busca el.

Relato de Inuyasha- Estaba bastante lejos de mi Aome, como extrañaba su olor sus labios su boca y su cuello, como quisiera despertarme con ella, junto a ella pero ya había tomado mi decisión y este sería mi primer día sin ella, me preguntaba si ya se dio cuenta que me fui, tal vez se dé cuenta que fue para siempre cuando ya haya pasado un día, espero no llore mucho, quisiera consolarla pero no puedo volver con ella, ella va a estar viva sin mi presencia aunque al principio llore, de seguro se le pasara y se olvidara de mí y si no pasa eso y si llora mucho y se seca y se muere igual por mi culpa, feh! Que tonterías secarse y si pasa, muchos pensamientos corrían por mi mente creo que nunca la podre olvidar.

Relato de Aome- Por fin me desperté de vuelta note que tendría que ir a buscarlo yo, me empecé a preocupar, si le paso algo y yo seguí durmiendo como si nada, no tenía a colmillo de acero y sus garras solas no lo iban ayudar a protegerse el mismo, me acomode y Salí a buscarlo, cerca de la cabaña no había señales de lucha, llegue al Goshinboku y nada él no estaba ahí trate de buscarlo por los alrededores y nada, por Kami que este bien, que solo se haya ido por un rato solamente, tenía tantas ganas de llorar pero si el justo llegaba y me veía se molestaría y decidí esperarlo en las raíces del Goshinboku y nada había pasado un buen rato, era la hora de comer y mi estómago rujía de hambre ya que no había desayunado nada, pero recién iba a comer cuando vea que Inuyasha está a salvo, de repente sentí algo de sueño y todo se volvió oscuro…

-Sueño de Aome-

Todo era oscuridad y no podía ver nada más que, más y más oscuridad, de repente escucho a Inuyasha que me dice que no haga nada que le espere y yo me siento aliviada por escucharle y lo espero pero él no viene nunca y yo sigo esperándolo en la oscuridad en la infinita oscuridad pero él no viene solo escuche sus vos una vez y nada más que eso, el tiempo de seguro debe pasar y pasar y Inuyasha no viene y yo solo estoy rodeada de oscuridad lo único que hay a mi alrededor es oscuridad y quiero salir pero Inuyasha me dijo que lo espere y que no haga nada y yo solo le espero y no viene.-

-Fin sueño de Aome-

Relato de Aome- me despierto exaltada y me doy cuenta de que todo fue un sueño y solo quiero refugiarme en los cálidos brazos de Inuyasha y no está donde pudo haber ido que no está con migo si siempre esta con migo si no lo busco yo el me busca a mí, Era la tardecita pero para mí era el día más largo de todos, quería estar con Inuyasha yo le amo y no se lo dije y si no vuelve y este va a ser mi último día sin él o si todo sigue siendo un sueño dentro de otro o solo estoy muerta y no lo sé y se acabó la aparte linda donde Inuyasha solo ama a kikyo no a mí, quiero llorar y desahogar mis penas pero si él llega y ve se enoja con migo no quiero eso, quiero ver a Inuyasha.

Relato de Inuyasha- Estuve todo el día yendo y viniendo iba camino a estar de nuevo con ella pero me retractaba y volvía, yo había tomado una decisión pero tenía tantas ganas de estar con ella, pero no la quería ver muerta, tenía que alejarme más pero no podía y no podía y si salía a buscarme y se perdía y un youkai la atacaba por no estar yo ahí, tenía sus flechas pero si se las olvidaba o las dejaba pensando en mi sabiendo que yo le aparecería de sorpresa y estaría con migo pero nos seria así, tenía tanta angustia quería saber cómo estaba, tenía que volver o me volvería loco, aunque sea para cuidarle de cerca pero ella no me tenía que ver.

Relato de Aome- Empecé a caminar por el bosque, tenía la esperanza de encontrarle, tenía tantas ganas de llorar y se me veía y se enojaba no paraba de pensar en eso, camine y camine y nada moría de hambre pero solo quería encontrarle, de repente una mariposa me llamo la atención y empecé a seguirle y me acorde que momentos antes de cruzar el poso de este había salido una mariposa igual y solo la seguí, tal vez era mi guía hasta Inuyasha y no tenía que desaprovechar la oportunidad, me empezaba a cansar del hambre y frío pero no me importaba tenía que encontrar a Inuyasha y el frio ni el hambre me cortarían el camino hasta él.

Relato de Inuyasha- cada vez iba más rápido y podía sentir el olor de Aome, mis sospechas eran ciertas salió a buscarme y ya estaba demasiado oscuro tenía que llegar a ella no permitiría que le pasara nada, aunque ella no me vea yo la cuidaría de lejos y listo, pero su olor era demasiado débil porque todavía estaba lejos, tenía que acelerar mi paso.

Relato de Aome- Estaba tan cansada, la mariposa me llevo hasta un árbol muy especial después de caminar mucho y mucho ella desapareció y yo solo me recosté en ese árbol era de flor de sakura y me quede allí no aguante más y me largue a llorar, de seguro Inuyasha ya no va a volver y me voy a quedar sola en este lugar y de seguro no se puede cruzar el pozo, hay como te extraño Inuyasha, si volvieras prometo no volver a decirte Suwari… nunca más un Suwari, nunca pero nunca más un Suwariii –Grite fuerte-…

Relato de Inuyasha- Cada vez sentía más fuerte el olor de Aome y no, no podía esperar más quería verle y esta vez no me separaría de ella, no la cuidaría de lejos la cuidaría y si dejaría que me viera aunque me enterrara bien hondo en la tierra de los suwari, yo dejaría que me viera y le explicaría todo, cada vez más fuerte el olor hasta que sucedió…

-Aome- eh!... (Y ese ruido, no será un youkai)-En ese momento no traía mi arco con las flecha y si moría en ese lugar, ya creo no me importaba sería la única manera de salir de este infierno llamado sin Inuyasha, ya estoy resignada él nunca me amo y me amara y yo solo voy a morir aquí y nadie me salvara Inuyasha ya debe de estar muy lejos de mí, pero tenía una baja esperanza de que él era el del ruido o si no que fuera lo que Kami quiera…

* * *

¿Que les pareció?

Bueno luego me cuentan jejeje... Sayonara.

Próximo capitulo 13: Vuelta y comienzo.

Próximo capitulo 14: Siendo mía, siendo tuya.-El lemon XD, subiré estos dos luego n.n


	13. Vuelta y comienzo

Hola, partir de ahora subiré dos capítulos, cada dos o tres días.

Espero les guste y perdónenme si algo escribo mal, pero era mi primera vez cuando escribí xd y no pienso modificar lo en absoluto.

* * *

Relato de Inuyasha- De pronto la escucho llorar y prometiendo que no me sentaría más cuando algo me jala hacia abajo y era porque estaba cerca y su hechizo había surtido efecto y para colmo fueron tres veces.

Relato de Aome- Iba a camino de seguro a una muerte segura o quien sabe y lo veo reincorporándose y recuerdo haber dicho tren veces Suwari y por Kami que felicidad al verle pero me sentía enojada, pero igual corrí a abrazarle.

Relato de Inuyasha- De repente pensé que recibiría el cuarto suwari pero no ella se acercó y me abrazo, por Kami se sentía realmente bien estar abrazado con ella, ya encontraría la forma de protegerla de mí mismo pero no podía separarme de ella no podía permitirme estar lejos de ella, no quería que llore por mi culpa menos por mi culpa y yo respondí su abrazo y ella después se separó de mí.

-Aome- Inuyasha!-

-Inuyasha- A… o… me…-

-Aome- Suwari, Suwari, Suwari, Suwari y si te acercas a mí de nuevo otro Suwari! Y otro Suwari! Y otro y otro Suwariiii!...-

-Inuyasha- Ugh! A… O… ME… Es… pe… ra-

-Aome- Suwari! No digas mi nombre Suwarii! Y no te espero nada-

-Inuyasha- Ugh! Vuelve aquí tonta, Aome-

-Aome- Me dijiste tonta y dijiste mi nombre, Suwari, Suwari, suwaaarriiii! –Me fui alejando cada vez más pero le seguía gritando suwari, de verdad estaba muy enojada y lo iba a castigar, en un momento algo me agarro y era el Inuyasha, o podía sentarlo porque caeríamos los dos y yo me lastimaría junto con el-

Relato de Aome- Me llevo hasta una rama de un árbol y nos puso bien y alto y yo estaba de frente al él, me abrazo y me susurraba perdón, estaba bien que lo castigue me decía y que le diga todos los Suwari que yo quiera y su vos se notaba quebrada, Inuyasha nunca fue capaz de pedirme perdón de esta manera tan pero tan sincera yo también estaba a punto de llorar y me seguí contando, me dijo que la vez que me pregunto por ese tal Miroku él lo había soñado o recordado como si le conociera y en su sueño o lo que sea era tal cual a como yo se lo describí y el otro día había soñado que era un demonio y que la iba a tacar pero justo yo le desperté en ese momento y me dijo que tenía tanto miedo de no controlarse y matarme y había decidido irse por eso pero decidió volver para cuidarme de lejos sin que le viera y no decidido que eso no iba a ser si no que volvería para cuidarme de el mismo y dejaría que lo viera, ya que no podía vivir sin mí, me extrañaba demasiado y no quería que yo sufra, quería que yo no llore, solo me quería proteger… yo sabía lo de su demonio, su miedo de matarme pero me sorprendió lo de Miroku.

Relato de Inuyasha- Una vez que me recupere de los suwari me dirige hacia ella y la garre y nos subí bien alto en la rama de un árbol, ella había quedado frente mío y le abrase decidí que era hora de contarle porque me fui, le explique lo de su hermano Miroku y lo de mi sueño y que no podía estar sin ella, no quería que muera, no quería que llore quería protegerla de todo pero de todo y que por eso me fui y pensaba no volver pero quien la cuidaría y solo decidí que la cuidaría de lejos sin que me viera pero necesitaba sentirle de vuelta y ahí tome la decisión de que me viera y volver a estar con ella y tratar de controlarme y no hacerle daño porque no me lo perdonaría nunca, yo sabía que ella iba a llorar pero me alegro que no haga respondió a mi abrazo y yo fui el que lloraba no podía controlarme, la extrañe tanto y solo fue un día casi completo sin ella.

-Inuyasha y Aome- Te Amo! Inuyasha, Aome –Nos dijimos al mismo tiempo y sellamos esa palabra en un cálido, tierno y dulce beso de Amor-

Relato de Aome- esa noche nos quedamos en ese árbol y después de muchos susurros que salían de mi boca y de la de Inuyasha que solo decíamos Te Amo! Nos empezamos a dormir…. Ala mañana siguiente yo moría de hambre pero tenía tanto gusto de despertarme y tener a Inuyasha que mucho no me importo, él se despertó al mismo tiempo con migo y me miraba con un pequeño sonrojo en su cara y una sonrisa y por Kami que se veía realmente hermoso, se acercó y me dio un beso y me susurro Te Amo y la maldita campana de hambre en mi estómago sono y el con su buen oído me escucho y me pregunto.

-Inuyasha- ¿Tienes hambre Aome?-

-Aome- Si bastante Inuyasha, no comí nada-

-Inuyasha- Keh! Me ausento un día y no comes nada niña tonta –Nos baje del árbol y creo que ya se lo que venía para mi…-

-Aome- Suwari, Inuyasha-

-Inuyasha- Ugh! –Me iba a dar otro de sus suwari pero yo ya la había tomado de inmediato en mis brazos camino a la cabaña de los dos-

-Aome- ¿Inuyasha pensabas irte y no volver?-

-Inuyasha- Feh! Eso ya no importa, olvídate –De repente sentí como me abrazaba de atrás ya que la llevaba en mi espalda- No llores Aome por favor-

-Aome- No te vuelvas a ir Inuyasha –Le susurre y el forzó su agarre sobre mí-

-Inuyasha- solo quería cuidarte tonta-

-Aome- Inuyasha –Susurre y me quede apoyada contra su espalda-

Relato de Inuyasha- Estaba tan feliz de estar cerca de ella de nuevo, ya me era imposible estar lejos, cada vez quería estar más y más cerca y no dejarla ir y no soltarla más, cuando íbamos llegando ya era como la mitad de la mañana y fuimos directo hasta la cabaña y ella comió y valla que comió yo también lo hice y en un momento ella casi se caía y ahí estaba yo para cuidarle y no dejar que le pasara nada, me abrazo con muchas fuerzas y yo a ella, no pude evitarlo y empecé a besar despacio su cuello, hice a un lado su cabello y me deleite un buen rato con ese cuello y recibía gemidos de parte de ella como la primera vez que me atreví a hacerle eso, quería parar o sino pasaría no inevitable y de seguro ella no querría volverme a ver después de eso, pero cuando menos me di cuenta ya la tenía contra una de las paredes de la cabaña, decidí dejarla y le pedí perdón, pero ella solo se acercó a mí y me abrazo y no podía aguantar más tenerla cerca de nuevo aumentaba mi deseo de ella y la quería tener ahora mismo, trae de alejarme de ella pero ella se paró un poco en puntitas de pie y empezó a acariciar mi orejas y eso me gustaba tanto lo hacía con tanto cuidado y yo tampoco pude evitar gemir y eso parecía alentarle a seguir y seguir.

* * *

Ahora se viene lo bueno, el lemon, fue mi primer lemon también XD, espero les guste, no les desagrade y lo disfruten al máximo xD

Próximo capitulo 14:Siendo mía, siendo tuya.


	14. Siendo mía, siendo tuya

Advertencia:Contiene lemon, sino no eres de clase que le guste el lemon, sáltate el capitulo.

Creo que los lemons son mi fuerte"Al menos eso creo" difrutenlo.

* * *

Relato de Aome- Después de todo lo que paso una vez en la cabaña, saciamos nuestro hambre y en un momento casi me caigo y ahí estaba el para salvarme de vuelta y le abrace y el parecía que deseaba no soltarme nunca, lo había extrañado tanto y era tan feliz ahora que estaba de vuelta con migo y de pronto en el empezó a besarme el cuello e hizo a un lado y cabello y siguió besando mi cuello con tanto amor que no pude evitar gemir y parecía que el haría con migo lo inevitable seria suya completamente, en un momento ya me tenía contra la pared pero paro y me pido perdón me acerque a él le abrace y el parecía querer alejarse pero yo me pare de puntitas de pie y empecé a acariciar sus orejitas eran tan lindas siempre me gustaron y recibía los gemidos de él y parecía gustarle y de repente el me aparte tomando mi muñeca con una mano y los mismo con la otro muñeca pero de manera suave.

-Inuyasha- Lo siento Aome, yo no parare después-

-Aome- Inuyasha –Susurre y me acerque a él y me apoye sobre el abrazándolo- No me molestaría si no te detienes Inuyasha-

-Inuyasha- Ha! Eso solo lo decís Ahora tonta-

-Aome- No, si vos quieres seguir yo no me opongo y no me arrepiento después-

/Advertencia Lemon/

Relato de Inuyasha- Decidí confiar en su palabra y empecé de vuelta a deleitarme con su cuello y le daba besos y chupadas suaves y ella gemía y me motivaba que lo hiciera, ella empezó a sacar mi chaqueta del traje de rata de fuego y yo empezaba a descender con mis besos hasta su hombro izquierdo, la tome de la cintura y la recosté suavemente en el futón y empecé a sacarle la parte de arriba de su kimono y fui dando besos y chupadas en su hombro y ella gemía y pasaba de arriba abajo sus manos por mi pecho y se me erizaba la piel y solo me había sacado la chaqueta y todavía tenía mi kosode, entre besos que yo le daba empecé a gemir al ritmo de ella suave y ella continuaba pasando sus manos por mi pecho, fui sacándole la parte de arriba de su kimono y la deje casi desnuda ante mí, tenía una tela extraña cubriendo sus chiquitos pechos eran perfectos a la vista, decidí dejarlos por ahora y fui bajando con mis besos y me concentre en el medio de sus pecho y ella con sus manos agarraba mi cabeza y acariciaba muy tiernamente mis orejas, ambos estábamos gimiendo, yo trataba de no dejar caer todo mi peso encima de ella, era tan lindo probar su piel, me gustaba tanto y era solo mía.

Relato de Aome- Parecía que quiso confiar en mi palabra y empezó de vuelta a devorar mi cuello con besos y chupones dulces y yo gemía y parecía gustarle que lo haga, empecé a sacarle su chaqueta y el descendió con sus besos y chupones a mi hombro izquierdo y me tomo de la cintura y me fue recostando suavemente en el futón y empezó a sacarme la parte de arriba de mi kimono y siguió con sus besos y demás en mi hombro yo gemía y empecé a pasar de arriba abajo mis manos por su pecho encima de su kosode y entre besos de el a mi gemía a mi ritmo suave, saco mi parte de arriba del kimono por completo y descendió sus besos y se sorprendió al encontrar que yo tenía mi sostén, para que había determinado dejarlos para después y fue directo al medio de mis pechos y yo solo agarre su cabeza y acariciaba suavemente sus orejas y sabía que le gustaba, me gustaba que tratara de no dejar caer todo su peso sobre mí, me cuidaba en todos los sentidos, estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ser de el por completa. Me había levantado con una mano casi y me dio a entender que quería sacarme esa estorbosa tela, sabía que le estorbaba mi sostén y después de luchar unos instantes con sus garras lo rompió y mis pechos quedaron al descubierto y me volvió a recostar en el futón.

Relato de Inuyasha- La había levantado dándole a entender que quería sacra esa tela extraña que cubría sus pechos y al parecer me había entendido y me di el sí pero después de luchar unos instantes decidí romper esa tela con mis garras y la volví a recostar en el futón y sus pechos habían quedado al descubierto y me dirigí a su pecho izquierdo y primero rozaba mis garras con el pequeñito botón que había en medio de este, paso mis piernas una a un lado y la otra al otro lado quedando las piernas de ella en medio de las mías, cada vez que rozaba mis garras con ese pequeñito botón mientras con una de mi mis manos masajeaba su otro pecho podía sentir como ella gemía y se arqueaba hacia mí, de un momento a otro deje de rozar su pecho izquierdo y lo empecé a saborear con mi boca y era tan lino y ella gemía y se arqueaba y sentía que eso podía excitarme y después hice todo el mismo proceso con su otro pecho, subí y la bese y recorrí su boca con mi lengua y ambos gemíamos, sus pezones ya erectos rozaban mi piel luego de que ella me lo había quitado mi kosode por completo.

Relato de Aome- Una vez recostada empezó a rosar sus colmillos por el botón rosado del medio de mi pecho izquierdo y con una de sus manos masajeaba mi pecho derecho y no podía evitar gemir de placer y sé que eso le agradaba, me arqueaba contra el de verdad estaba tan a gusto, lo mismo hizo con mi pecho derecho y subió a darme un beso en la boca y la empezó a recorrer con su lengua y ambos gemíamos mi entras pasaba eso le había quitado por completo su kosode y mis pezones erectos rozaban su piel y me hacía gemir más y sé que al tan bien, después bajo a mi cuello con sus besos y yo recorría con mis no muy largas uñas su pecho y el gemía al igual que yo que mis pezones rozaban con su piel todavía, fui bajando hasta su obi –Cinturón- y lo fui desatando, me costó un poco pero lo logre y el parecía contento por su gruñido o al menos eso me parecía a mí, después el descendió de mi cuello hasta el medio de mis pechos y mi panza dejando recorridos de besos, me saco por completo la parte de debajo de mi kimono y solo faltaba una prenda más y estaría desnuda ante el por completo, con la punta de sus garras rozaba de arriba hacia abajo mi zona intima por encima de mi prenda interior y se sentía tan bien y yo gemía y el gruñía y de pronto podía sentirme mojada allí abajo y el de repente con sus garras corto la última prenda.

Relato de Inuyasha- Baje de su deliciosa y adictiva boca a su cuello nuevamente dándole besos y ella con sus uñas recorría mi pecho y yo gemía y sus pezones rozaban mi piel, de repente la note bajar sus manos hasta mi hakama-Pantalón- y desabroche mi obi después de que lucho un poquito, no pude evitar dar un gruñido de placer al saber que me quito mi obi era un paso más, fui bajando de su cuello hasta el medio de esos perfectos y deliciosos pecho hasta su panza dejando un recorrido de besos y llegue hasta la parte de debajo de su kimono y se lo quiete por completo, solo faltaba una tela más estorbosa y estaría desnuda ante mí , con las puntas de mis garras empecé a rozar de arriba abajo su zona intima por encima de esa tela que me canso, al sentir el olor de excitación venir de esa parte baja de ella no pude evitar romper con mis garras esa tela, ella estaba lista, estaba mojada preparada para mí, pero yo quería probar algo un manjar más, mi lengua se adentró en el pequeño hueco que había ahí abajo y podía escuchar como gemía y susurraba mi nombre, era de verdad deliciosa mi Aome, me saque mi hakama y ambos estabas ya desnudos, me subí un poco y ella enseguida cruzo sus piernas a mi cintura y con mi miembro rose su entrada y no tan de golpe empecé a estar dentro ella y dio un grito de dolor pude oler su sangre y la mire con cara de asustado pero me dijo que eso pasaba la primera vez y que no me preocupara, fui entrando y saliendo de ella muy lentamente, agarraba con mis manos su cintura y trataba de no lastimarla con mis garras, ella me miro y me dijo un poco sonrojada que aumente el ritmo y lo hice, le daba embestidas suaves pero rápidas y podía escuchar como gemía y gemía, gritaba mi nombre y yo gruñía el suyo, en un momento me acerque a su cuello y le daba besos mientras la embestía más y más rápido, sentí derramándome dentro de ella, se arqueaba contra mi sabía que estaba teniendo un orgasmo y de inmediato yo hice mi siguiente paso…

/Continuara/

* * *

XD, XD, xD, XD... creo que fue mi mejor lemon, luego hice otros en otras historias, pero no se pro que no los hice e esta manera, tan... tan, guau XD, espero les haya gustado, fue un capitulo totalmente de lemon y aun hay mas, pero dentro de dos dias, subo dos capitulos mas.

Sayonara.

Proxmos capitulos: Capitulo 15: La marca. Capitulo 16: Relajándose.

18/08/13


	15. La marca

Relato de Aome- Pude sentir como su cálida legua entraba en mi parte baja y sentía una electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo y gemía y susurraba su nombre de verdad me gustaba lo que me hacía, saco su hakama de una y ambos estábamos desnudos y subió, yo cruce mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y mis brazos alrededor de su cuello estaba lista para él y no quería espera más, rozo su miembro con mi entrada y no tan de golpe entro en mí, no pude evitar dar un grito de dolor y sangre me miro preocupado, sabía que podía oler mi sangre pero le dije que la primera vez pasaba y parecía que se había quedado tranquilo, fue entrando y saliendo de mi lentamente, el agarraba con sus manos mi cintura y podía sentir que trataba de no lastimarme con sus garras, lo mire sonrojada y le dije que aumente el ritmo, empezó a darme embestidas rápidas pero suaves y yo gemía y gemía, gritaba su nombre y el gruñía el mío, podía sentir como una corriente eléctrica recorría mi cuerpo y él se acercó a mi cuello y empezó a darme besos y con cada embestida me arqueaba a él y el me daba besos en mi cuello y de repente sentí un pequeño dolor, justo después de sentir como se derramaba en mí, él me había mordido y yo no entendía por qué pero el dolor paso rápido y su cabeza con sus lindas orejas y su hermosos pelo se recostaron en mi pecho y sentía como me daba besos y me decía que era suya por siempre y me sentía como si estuviera en las nubes.

Relato de Inuyasha- Ya la había marcado como mi mujer mordiéndola, espero no me odie pero debía hacerla mía por completo dejándole mi marca, recosté mi cabeza entre sus pecho y le daba besos y le decía que era mía para siempre, ella me acariciaba mis cabellos rebeldes, después le explicaría por qué la mordí pero creo estar seguro de que me aceptaría como su compañero y no se enojaría, la agarre y me puse boca arriba y ella se puso a un costado mío y nos quedamos abrazados en el futo y yo olía su cabello y ella hacia círculos en mi pecho con uno de sus dedo y me hacía gruñir de placer y empecé a acariciar su espalda con una de mis manos de arriba hacia abajo y podía sentir como ella hacia cada vez más y más círculos y daba pequeñas risas y gemidos, eso me gustaba tanto, el saber que todo lo que yo hacia ella lo recibía con gusto y sin reproche.

-Aome- ¿Inuyasha?-

-Inuyasha- ¿Qué pasa? –Ella había levantado su mirada hacia mí y estaba sonrojada y yo también-

-Aome- Te amo-

-Inuyasha- Yo también te amo –Y me acerque un poco a ella y nos dimos un beso chiquito en los labios-

-Aome-¿Inuyasha?-

-Inuyasha- Keh! ¿Qué pasa?-

-Aome- ¿Por qué me mordiste?-

-Inuyasha- Te marque como mi mujer, mi compañera-

-Aome- ¿Qué quiere decir?-

-Inuyasha- Que ningún otro Youkai u hombre se puede acercar a vos, sos mía, eso significa-

-Aome- (Como un Casamiento) ¿Y vos sos mío?-

-Inuyasha- Hmpf! Claro –Ella me abrazo con más entusiasmo y yo le respondí-

-Aome- Inuyasha, soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, Te Amo!-

-Inuyasha- Y yo tuve mucha suerte al conocerte, Aome Te Amo-

Relato de Aome- Era tan lindo saber que nada ni nadie se iba a interponer en nuestro camino, su marca era como una especie de casamiento o anillo de compromiso y de seguro era imborrable, era para siempre y nadie podría evitarlo, ya que él era mío y yo era suya, su marca lo decía todo, de seguro el olor de Inuyasha estaba en mi más fuerte que nunca y nadie me podría arrebatar de él, solo me aferraba ms a él y el mí y no podía evitar recordar lo de hace un momento, era de el en todo sentido y además llevaba el sello de que era de él y de seguro para siempre, tendría que preguntarle más cosas de la marca pero ya mucho no me importaba yo ya era de él y esta marca y de seguro todo su olor en mi lo demostraban. Ya era de noche y nuestros estómagos rugían y él se levantó me sentía un poco triste por no tenerle cerca pero sabía que de ahora en más estaríamos todo el tiempo juntos, se puso su hakama, su kosode y luego se chaqueta, me alcanzo mi kimono y me vestí, el me tomo al estilo nupcial y me dejo en el futo y me dijo que le espere, cuando llego note que había pescado y preparo el fuego y los cocino, era tan lindo que hiciera todo por mí, quise ayudarle pero me dijo que era su deber, él me había marcado y tenía que cortejarme, arque una ceja pero él me sonrío y me dio un beso, es anoche después de comer nos acostamos juntos para dormir y mientras estábamos acostado y aun no nos dormíamos.

-Inuyasha- ¿Aome?-

-Aome- ¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?-

-Inuyasha- ¿no te arrepentís de ser mi compañera?-

-Aome- No estoy muy orgullosa de ser tu mujer Inuyasha-

-Inuyasha- Bah! ¿¡Lo decís enserio!?-

-Aome- Si ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?-

-Inuyasha- No sé, porque soy lo que soy-

-Aome- sos dulce, gruñón, cariñoso, consolador, un caballero-

-Inuyasha- Ha! Tonterías (Aome Gracias)-

-Aome- Supongo que es un gracias ¿¡No!?-

-Inuyasha- porque no nos dormimos ya, Aome-

-Aome- Buenas noches, Inuyasha-

-Inuyasha- Buenas noches, Aome-

-Aome- ¿Inuyasha? –Susurre-

-Inuyasha- Keh!-

-Aome- Te amo –Susurre-

-Inuyasha- Te amo, Mi Aome –sonreí y pude notar que se estaba durmiendo-

/Al otro día/

Relato de Inuyasha- Todavía no me entraba en la cabeza lo que había pasado la noche anterior, había convertido a Aome en mi compañera y ella estaba a gusto con eso, demasiado contenta y no se quejaba, por fin iba a ser mía y de nadie más, por Kami como amaba a esa mujer que creía loca y ahora todo lo contrario, la creía única en el mundo, ella era la mujer indicada para mí porque me quería tal y como era y no era locura, era puro amor, ella llevaba mi marca, me pertenecía y estaría segura con migo, ningún youkai u hombre se acercaría a ella porque era mía y la cuidaría con mi vida, ya no quería ser un demonio completo, solo quería ser lo que era para Aome, Inuyasha eso era para ella, ni siquiera me decía hanyou solo mi nombre solo Inuyasha y ella estaba feliz de que era mí y yo suyo, la marca lo decía todo y nadie la borraría.


	16. Relajandose

Hola, lo prometido es deuda, dos capítulos, este el 16 y el anterior el 15.

* * *

Relato de Aome- Todo parecía fluir tan perfecto como un rio, todo lo que había pasado hace dos días con Inuyasha eran recuerdos demasiados lindos y que nadie podría borrar y sabía que esa no iba a ser la única vez, tendríamos mucho tiempo para repetirlo. Inuyasha de verdad me cortejaba y me gustaba pero yo también quería ayudarle y me decía tonta de cariño pero yo le respondía de cariño un suwari, pero me terminaba ganando el, pasábamos casi todo el día reposando en el Goshinboku y el me aferraba contra su cuerpo como si yo fuera lo más frágil que pudiera existir, la perla ya no parecía existir para él, por kikyo no iba a sufrir más, abre echo mal en cambiar todo, pero Inuyasha era feliz y no sufría, de seguro todo estaba bien así y solo tenía que relajarme y disfrutar.

Relato de Inuyasha- Podría decir que era muy feliz teniendo a mi lado a Aome, después de todo lo que paso, ahora ella era mi compañera y nadie la alejaría de mí, todo era perfecto aunque me comía de vez en cuando unos suwari de parte de Aome ya me acostumbraba aunque a veces fueran por pavada ya me acostumbraba, pasamos todo el día juntos sin que nadie nos interrumpa, tal vez el hambre, el sueño no por que estemos donde estemos nos quedábamos juntos dormidos, todo parecía estar ya dicho, Aome y yo éramos felices y nadie podía evitar nuestra felicidad, yo no permitiría que nadie me separe de Aome nunca, por más que digan que soy lo que soy, nadie nos separaría, iba a tratar de disfrutar cada momento con ella y nadie lo impediría.

-Inuyasha- ¿Aome?-

-Aome- Keh! (jajá…)-

-Inuyasha- Feh! Con que me estas imitando-

-Aome- Feh! No-

-Inuyasha- Bah! Si ahora mismo lo estás haciendo niña-

-Aome- Bah! No niño-

-Inuyasha- hmpf!... ¿Aome?-

-Aome- si-

-Inuyasha- Te Amo! –Susurre por lo bajo y ella me abrazo…-

-Aome- Yo también Te Amo! Inuyasha –Abrazándole muy fuerte y el correspondiéndome-

Relato de Aome- ahí estaba de vuelta diciéndome lo que sentía por mí, me amaba y no le costaba tanto, me gustaba que sea así, a mí me gustaba todo de Inuyasha, esta relajación de verdad me gustaba solos los dos sin ningún peligro de Naraku, todo era paz y tranquilidad, a veces me ponía a pensar que prácticamente le estaba mintiendo a Inuyasha diciéndole que Miroku era mi hermano, me sentía un poco mal y no quería mentirle, pero tal vez me odiara si le decía toda la verdad y que haría sola en este lugar, Inuyasha parecía feliz de esta manera y no tenía que cumplir una estúpida promesa, kikyo estaba viva, la perla estaba a salvo y tal vez si todo estaba a volviendo a empezar, Naraku nunca existiría porque Inuyasha esta con migo y no con kikyo, siendo así todos estarían a salvo y en paz, sería mejor que dejara así todo como esta y no me meta.

Relato de Inuyasha- Me preguntaba que estará pensando Aome, como disfruto de su compañía, estar a su lado es confortable, pero me gustaría poder saber sus pensamientos si realmente piensa de mi lo que aparenta sentir de mí, no y no, no puedo dudar de Aome, es mi compañera y mi deber es cuidarla, no tengo que tener más dudas, ella me ama como soy y no me va a dejar nunca eso lo tengo muy claro y de seguro piensa en mí como yo pienso en ella, tendría que cortejarla más, ella va a ser feliz a mi lado eso lo juro, nadie la va a lastimar ni hacer sufrir, menos yo con mis malditas dudas, sería lo más terrible que haga, tener que dudar de ella sería como lastimarle por dentro y no puedo permitir eso, tengo que despejar mis dudas y ella no tiene que saber que las tengo, hoy mismo voy a aclarar mi cabeza.

-Aome- ¿Inuyasha?-

-Inuyasha- Si-

-Aome- No tienes fiebre Inuyasha –Tocando su frente, era algo extraño que me responda de buen humor-

-Inuyasha- Eh! Claro que no tonta-

-Aome- Parece que te curaste –Y el dio como un gruñido y me beso en la frente, ya que estábamos en una rama del Goshinboku y yo estaba encima y frente del apoyada en su pecho- Inuyasha –Susurre- ¿Hay algo que te molesta Inuyasha?-

-Inuyasha- Feh! Nada-

-Aome- Seguro, hace un rato te notaba un poco pensativo-

-Inuyasha- Bah! No soy el único-

-Aome- Yo solo pensaba en los dos-

-Inuyasha- Aome –Susurre y esta vez bese su boca con mucha delicadeza-

-Aome- ¿Sabes que podes confiar en mi Inuyasha?-

-Inuyasha- Y… Yo lo se Aome, no te preocupes no me molesta nada-

-Aome- Te dije que Te Amo Inuyasha-

-Inuyasha- Yo también Te Amo Aome… No te preocupes por nada, solo relájate –La abrace con un poco más contra mí y empecé a oler su cabello y sentía su respiración en la chaqueta de mi Kimono, empecé a acariciar con una de mis manos su espalda y ella también aumento su agarre a mí, de verdad adoraba a esa mujer, su olor, su piel y su corazón tal bueno, ese corazón que fue capaz de sentir amor por un simple hanyou como yo, como podía dudar de ella, de verdad tendría que estar demente para dudar de esa mujer tan especial, que solo me daba felicidad y tanto amor, era única y tan perfecta, ya la había marcado y era mí y no me podía permitir dudar más de ella, soy un tonto por hacerlo, tengo que relajarme y estar con ella, es mi mujer y de nadie más, mi Aome la mujer de mi vida te lo prometo no voy a dudar más de vos, me amas como soy y yo tengo que actuar igual y dejar de lado las dudas y solo relajarme y disfrutar de tan maravilloso regalo que sos vos, la mujer capaz de amar a un hanyou tan imbécil como yo.

Relato de Aome- podía sentir que en verdad algo le molestaba a Inuyasha, si se arrepintió de estar con migo y solo no quiere hacerme sufrir, pero él me marco cuando hicimos el amor y ahora estamos comprometidos, pero igual ya soy su mujer y eso no lo puede borrar nada, tal vez eso le molesta, pero entre esos pensamientos el me apoyo más contra él y empezó a oler mi cabello, luego acaricio mi espalda con una de sus manos, era tan relajante y enseguida mis pensamientos desaparecieron y podía saber que Inuyasha no se arrepentía, no sé como pero podía sentir eso, me seguí relajando y solo disfrute.

* * *

Bueno, que decirles, no leemos y gracias por comentar, aunque sea uno en cada capitulo XD T.T

Pero confió en que tendré mas igual seguiré subiendo.

Próximos Capítulos: El 17: ¿Quien es Koga?. El 18: Errores.

Pregunta: ¿Que creen que sucede en realidad? ¿Piensan que Aome tiene un sueño o todo es real? Depende de lo que piensen, subiré un adelanto del capitulo que revela esas dudas, mientras la tengan.

Ahora si, Sayonara. :D

20/08/13


	17. ¿Quien es Koga?

Relato de Aome- Era una linda mañana pero lamentablemente hoy no pasaría mi tiempo con Inuyasha como hace unos días, íbamos camino a una aldea lejana para ayudar a algunos aldeanos enfermos ya que kikyo me había pedido mi ayuda, ya que podía sentir que todavía podía ser una sacerdotisa y yo acepte con gusto pero antes de partir hubo una discusión con Inuyasha la cual obviamente termine ganando.

/Flash Back Aome/

-Inuyasha- ¿Dónde estabas Aome?-

-Aome- Me levante temprano y me encontré con kikyo-

-Inuyasha- Feh! ¿Y?...-

-Aome- Me pidió un favor –Él estaba parecía de mal humor arriba de una rama del Goshinboku- y dije que si-

-Inuyasha- Feh! Keh! Favor-

-Aome- hay una aldea y necesitan a una sacerdotisa que los ayude y ella no puede ir y gustosa dije que si ¿Me podrías acompañar?-

-Inuyasha- Feh! Y si no quiero que vallas –La mire de re ojo, de verdad no quería que valla-

-Aome- Inuyasha! Suwari!-

-Inuyasha- Ugh!-

-Aome- Entonces voy yo sola, Suwari! Tonto-

-Inuyasha- Ugh! Espera tonta vuelve aquí –Corrí hasta llegar al frente de ella-

-Aome- Suw… -Antes de poder terminar el me cargo y nos subió al Goshinboku-

-Inuyasha- Feh! Como si fuera a ser tan tonto de dejarte ir sola-

-Aome- ¿Entonces me acompañas?-

-Inuyasha- Keh! Pues claro que si-

-Aome- Inuyasha, Gracias –Lo abrace y el a mí, luego nos dimos un beso y nos bajó del Goshinboku- Inuyasha!...-

-Inuyasha- Eh!-

-Aome- Suwari!-

-Inuyasha- Ugh!... Maldición-

/Fin Flash Back de Aome/

Relato de Inuyasha- Estaba molesto de tener que hacer el viaje pero no podía permitir que valla sola, íbamos camino a esa maldita aldea, en el camino pasamos por una especie de cueva, no entiendo porque de repente me imagine a un lobo rabioso, pare y casi tiro a Aome pero la agarre a tiempo, quería entender por qué de repente podía acordarme de un rabioso lobo llamado koga, en mi recuerdo confuso el tocaba a Aome y yo sentía celos e impotencia porque ella me sentaba al buscar pelea por mis celos con el lobo, en mi recuerdo aparecía esas personas, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, casi siempre, como sería posible esto y que encima Aome y yo estemos ahí, quien diablos era Koga, porque tenía estos recuerdos, pude reaccionar y me acorde de Aome y solo la abrace contra mí, no quería que esos recuerdos se volvieran reales en un futuro y que un lobo rabioso se acerque a Aome.

Relato de Aome- Ya había comenzado el viaje y Inuyasha iba muy deprisa, por un momento pensé que me caería y cuando pasamos por una especie de cueva Inuyasha paro de golpe casi me caí pero parece que había reaccionado enseguida y me agarro, no podía entender lo que pasaba mientras él me tenía firmemente agarrada, al ver la cueva no pude evitar acordarme del Joven Koga, cuando el venía a verme o nos encontrábamos con él y Inuyasha se ponía enfrente de mí, claramente estaba celoso pero no lo iba a admitir, era un poco gracioso a veces y siempre le terminaba dando un Suwari a Inuyasha, mientras me reunía con recuerdo que de seguro ya no tenía validez pude sentir como Inuyasha me abrazo, como si fuera la última vez, no pude evitar sentirme triste y quise evitar mis lágrimas por el pero no aguante.

Relato de Inuyasha- En un momento durante mi abrazo pude empezar a oler sus lágrimas y me sentí un poco culpable, al saber que de seguro había tenido miedo de que no la agarrara, por Kami que reaccione a tiempo, todo por esos malditos recuerdos, porque me pasa esto, pude no haberla agarrado y se hubiera lastimado, maldito viaje, maldita cueva, maldito lobo rabioso, la abrace más contra mí y pude sentir como su llanto disminuía, me sentí aliviado al saber que no lloraría más, me acerque a ella y le di un beso, nos volvimos a abrazar y la subí a mi espalda y continuamos el viaje, pero parecía que todo empezaba a empeorar, no podía dejar de pensar en ese lobo rabioso que aprecia en recuerdos que no me pertenecían y que si, estaba muy enojado pero decidí tratar de olvidarme de eso ya que podía perder el control y soltaría a Aome sin darme cuenta, trate de no ir muy rápido y me preguntaba si podía ser que Aome me quiera como soy porque tiene hermanos como yo, podía ser posible que yo tal vez vea el futuro, pero en mis recuerdos yo sentía celos de ese lobo rabioso y no quería para nada que se le acercase a Aome, que me estará pasando, cuando menos me di cuenta llegamos a la maldita aldea, pero me quede reposando en la rama de un árbol, no quería ir hasta la aldea con Aome, por miedo a lo que piensen, la cuidaría de lejos.

Relato de Aome- Habíamos llegado a la aldea pero Inuyasha no quiso entrar con migo a esta y yo entendí por qué, se quedó reposando en un árbol, mientras hacía mis curaciones miraba hacia un lado sabiendo que un lindos ojos Ámbar me estaban cuidando y yo sonreía, al terminar mi trabajo los aldeanos me agradecieron con regalos y yo los acepte a la fuerza, me acompañaron hasta la salida y camine un poco fuera de las vita de estos y apareció Inuyasha a ayudarme pero resulta que había un especie de recipiente que tenía saque y se me volcó encima…

Relato de Inuyasha- Fui en la ayuda de Aome y un recipiente que tenía saque se le volcó encima y empezó a tambalearse, definitivamente estaba borracha y empezaba a decir cosas sin sentido pero en un momento mencionó el nombre de Koga y mis orejas reconocieron ese nombre como el del lobo rabioso de esos malditos recuerdos, ella me repetía que no busque pelea con El joven Koga y eso me molesto y me sentaba a cada rato, deje las cosas que le habían dado los aldeanos y la subí a mi espalda, corrí y me preguntaba sobre eso lobo Koga, por qué razón ella sabría de él, pero lo raro es que en mis recuerdos el aparecía y ella también todo era raro, pero desde que dijo joven Koga no podía evitar sentir celos y rabia… esa noche con Aome ya muy dormida nos subí a un árbol y decidí que le preguntaría mañana.

/Al otro día/

Relato de Aome- Me había despertado con un dolor no tan fuerte en la cabeza y me acorde de lo de anoche, pero ahora yo estaba entre los fuertes brazos de Inuyasha el cual ya me estaba mirando, me pregunto si ya estaba mejor y le dije que me dolía la cabeza, nos bajó del árbol y me llevo hasta un rio, me refresque un poco y ahí vino su pregunta.

-Inuyasha- ¿Aome?-

-Aome- Si –Abrazándole-

-Inuyasha- ¿Quién es Koga? –Pregunte sin pensar, era una lucha contra mí mismo, preguntar seria desconfiar de ella-

-Aome- Inuyasha ¿A qué viene eso? –me preguntaba qué fue lo que abre dicho anoche-

-Inuyasha- es que yo… yo solamente… olvídalo Aome-

-Aome- pero Inuyasha… te dije que podías confiar en mí y no lo haces –Me aleje de el- Suwari, Suwari –empecé a caminar y me aleje de el-


	18. Errores

Hola, otra vez les traje doble capitulo, este el 18 y el anterior el 17, espero les haya gustado, luego subire otros dos capítulos.

* * *

Relato de Aome- Cuando me aleje, camine y camine y me recosté en un árbol ya que todavía tenía el efecto del saque, Inuyasha llego enseguida y antes de que me agarre le regale un Suwari y otro Suwari, me puse a pensar que le podría pasar a Inuyasha, como podía preguntarme del joven Koga, porque podía conocer ese nombre y encima preguntarme, había cosas que quería empezar a entender, también lo de Miroku, como podía ser, tal vez yo era la culpable, tal vez le traspasaba recuerdos de alguna manera, no podía saber que pasaba por su cabeza, varias veces le dije que podía confiar en mí y no pasa nada el sigue evitando todo, sería mejor tratar de volver para que todo volviera a la normalidad y el este en paz, me levante ya no sabía qué hacer, todo ya se volvía preguntas y preguntas, me acorde Inuyasha pero ya era tarde él me había agarro y nos subió como siempre a un árbol, era muy astuto de su parte ya que así no se comería un Suwari de mi parte.

-Inuyasha- No te enojes Aome-

-Aome- es que no confías en mi Inuyasha –No pude evitar sollozar-

-Inuyasha- no llores por favor-

-Aome- bájame Inuyasha –el me abrazo y me pregunto si yo lo quería como es porque tenía hermanos como el, yo le dije que no, le conteste la verdad y le dije que yo le quería por como es, alguien bueno, me empezó a contar lo de sus sueño y recuerdo que no sentía que le pertenecían, me dijo que camino a la aldea, vio una cueva y se le vino a la cabeza un lobo rabioso que se interpondría entre nosotros dos y que se llamaba Koga, en esos recuerdos o sueños o lo que sean, el sentía celos y muchos celos, también estaban a veces otras personas, Sango, Miroku mi supuesto hermano, Shippo, trataba de entender a Inuyasha pero de seguro yo tenía la culpa, seguro que si volvía todo volvería a la normalidad, pero todos sufrirían y Naraku existiría y Inuyasha… Inuyasha sufriría pero yo ahora le estaba mintiendo y si yo decía la verdad, si decía que esos recuerdos tendrían que a ver pasado y yo desvié el destino, seguro se enojaría y me odiaría, que gran conflicto tengo, que debo hacer… Inuyasha me bajo del árbol y note que esperaba algo, de seguro mi Suwari yo solo le dije que me llevara al Goshinboku y sin decir nada me cargo en su espalda y nos fuimos.

Relato de Inuyasha- Le confesa prácticamente todo a Aome, después de confesarle casi todo la baje y esperaba un Suwari pero solo me pidió que la llevara al Goshinboku y la cargue en mi espalada y me dirigí hacia allá, en nuestro viaje de regreso ninguno de los dos dijimos algo, nada de nada, me preguntaba si habré echo mal en decirle todo, tal vez ya descubrió que dudaba de ella, ya no podía negarlo dudaba pero no quería tener ese sentimiento, cuando llegamos era ya la tardecita, llegamos a nuestra cabaña, yo le traje algo para comer pero cuando llegue note que se había dormido, la levante con cuidado y la metí dentro de las mantas del futón, la tape y yo solo me apoye en una de las paredes de la cabaña, me quede un buen rato despierto… ya era de mañana pareció que me dormí y no me di cuenta, al abrir mis ojos vi como Aome estaba cocinando algo y el olor de esa comida llego a mi nariz y olía rico, quise no acercarme a Aome por miedo al rechazo pero ella me trajo un poco de esa comida en un recipiente y me regalo una linda sonrisa.

-Inuyasha- Gracias, Aome-

-Aome- perdón por enojarme, Inuyasha –Esta vez una lagrima se me escapo-

-Inuyasha- Aome –Pude oler su llanto, deje el recipiente a un lado y me acerque a abrazarla- No Aome, no llores, todo fue mi culpa-

-Aome- es que quiero que confíes en mí, así yo también podre confiar en ti Inuyasha –Me aferre a él como si fuera la última vez, que lo iba a ser y luego me aleje-Creo que lo correcto era volver aunque luego me arrepintiera-

-Inuyasha- Pero! Aome-

-Aome- es hora de que me vuelva a mi casa, Inuyasha yo… yo lo siento-

-Inuyasha- Keh! Pero qué diablos dices Aome –No pude evitar exaltarme y gritar, estaba loca o que como que quería volverse a su casa-

-Aome- Yo lo siento, Inuyasha… No me sigas… es lo mejor para ambos –El me agarro el brazo con una de sus manos y yo le di un Suwari- No lo hagas más difícil Inuyasha-

-Inuyasha- Ugh! Pero nosotros… Aome nosotros somos compañeros…-

-Aome- Eso creo que fue… (Un error)-

-Inuyasha- eh! Como diablos puedes decir eso, dijiste que no te arrepentías de llevar mi marca, tú no te vas nada… El que se va soy yo-

-Aome-¿Inuyasha? –El solo desapareció y recién me daba cuenta que había sido yo la que había herido sus sentimientos, quise ir a buscarlo pero él era demasiado rápido, fui una tonta, por que dije eso, porque di a entender eso, porque por un momento tome la decisión de irme, yo amo a Inuyasha, había llegado hasta el Goshinboku y me recosté en las raíces de este y solo empecé a llorar en silencio, me sentía tan mal por haber lastimado a Inuyasha, quería encontrarle pero como, nunca podría disculparme del él y decirle que fui una tonta al querer irme, yo seguía siendo una niña tonta a comparación de kikyo, seguro Inuyasha estaría mejor con él, tal vez para eso volví a cruzar el pozo para darme cuenta de que yo no era para Inuyasha, me levante llorando y me dirigí al pozo y dudaba, no quería saltar y volver, solo me senté… me había quedado dormida y pensé que me despertaría en mi cama pero no, me di cuenta que era incapaz de saltar y dejar a Inuyasha, volví a la cabaña y no había rastros de él, me dirigí al Goshinboku y tampoco, donde estaría y si se fue, si esta vez no vuelve, si le pasa algo, si se hace de noche y es luna nueva y es humano y muere, empecé a caminar y caminar llamándole y nada estaba muy preocupada, y recordé que de seguro hoy iba a ser luna nueva, aumente mi paso y nada, seguía sin encontrarle, estaba cansada y tenía hambre pero en este momento solo me preocupaba Inuyasha, donde podía estar, estaba tan triste no quería que le pasara nada por mi culpa, estaba rodeada de árboles y el no daba señales de vida, no tenía a colmillo de acero ni mis flechas de resguardo y podía toparse un demonio más fuerte que él.

Relato de Inuyasha- Estaba de verdad muy enojado y solo corrí de árbol en árbol y me di cuenta que me aleje demasiado de Aome, quería volver pero de seguro ya había iniciado su viaje de vuelta con su familia, de que me serviría volver si ya no estaría, si se quería ir que se valla, no cometería el error de volver y sufrir por su culpa, pero la amaba tanto y si en su viaje le pasaba algo y no podía ayudarle, quise volver pero no quería y si quería, era una pelea muy dura, que debía hacer y si se arrepintió de irse y solo lo dijo de enojada, yo decía cosas estúpidas cuando me enojaba, si salió a buscarme y pasa como la vez que me vio por primera vez en mi forma humana, que debía hacer, seria hora de dejar mi orgullo de lado y volver a que me espere lo que me espere…

* * *

Próximos capitulo 19: Esta vez como humano. capitulo 20: El despertar.

Bueno, se vienen capítulos lindos, así que nos leemos, Sayonara y gracias n.n

25/08/13


	19. Esta vez como humano

Relato de Inuyasha- Cuando me decidí volver y aceptar lo que me espere empecé a sentir el olor de Aome y aumente mi paso, corrí y corrí y la halle profundamente dormida contra un árbol y pude darme cuenta que salió a buscarme, la cargue en mis brazos y fui lo más rápido que pude a nuestra cabaña, cuando llegamos, ella seguía profundamente dormida, enseguida ya era la tardecita y ella seguía durmiendo, la había dejado en el futón, yo solo esperaba que despierte, casi al anochecer ella despertó y yo enseguida me convertí en humano, no podía creer que hoy era luna nueva, ella se levantó y se me acerco, me abrazo yo le respondí, le abrace aún más fuerte, ella solo se aferraba a mí, me acerque a darle un beso, era la primera vez como humano, el beso de alguna manera se hizo más apasionado, disfrutamos ambos del beso, luego su lengua se adentró en mi boca y bailaba al ritmo de la mía, sentía un placentero cosquilleo, luego yo recorrí su boca y ya podía oír sus gemidos pero como era humano no parecían tan fuertes, la di vuelta y empecé a dar besos en su cuello muy lentamente y ella gemía, había posado mis manos en su cintura mientras le daba besos en su cuello, ella abrazaba mi cabeza con sus manos y podía sentir que enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello, la volví a dar vuelta y pase mis brazos por su espalda y ella sus brazos por mi nuca y otra vez nos dimos un beso, mientras lo iba llevando al futón.

Relato de Aome- empecé a abrir mis ojos y parecía que había dormido una eternidad y ahí lo vi transformándose en un humano, era Inuyasha y de seguro el me encontró a mí, yo me le acerque le abrace y el también, pero me abrazo con más fuerza y yo me aferre aún más a él, se acercó y me beso, me di cuenta que era la primera vez que me besaba como humano y de alguna manera eso hizo que el beso se tonara más apasionado, ambos sin decir tomamos la decisión de disfrutar más ese beso, luego adentre mi lengua en su boca y esta bailo al ritmo de la lengua de él, después el empezó a recorrer mi boca y no pude evitar gemir me gustaba tanto lo que hacía, me dio vuelta y me empezó a dar besos en mi cuello, mis manos se fueron a atrás para abrazar su cabeza mientras el con sus manos sostenía mi cintura, seguía y seguí con sus besos y yo enredaba mis dedos en su cabello, me volvía a poner frente de él y paso su brazos tras mi espalda y yo cruce mis brazos por detrás de su nuca y me beso mientras me dirigió al futón y ya me podía imaginar lo que pasaría esa noche, me recosté suavemente sobre este y fue a mi oído y susurro.

-Inuyasha- Si tú quieres me detengo –Susurre a su oído-

-Aome- ¿Inuyasha?... soy tu compañera… y ciento haber dado a entender que me arrepentía de serlo y también ciento decir que me iba –El apoyo un dedo en mis labios-

-Inuyasha- shh! Yo ciento haberme ido y ciento haberte gritado –le di un delicado beso-

-Aome- puedes seguir Inuyasha, sigue por favor-

Relato de Inuyasha- Esta vez fui sacándole de a poco la parte de arriba de su kimono mientras iba bajando con mis besos a medida que iba quedando más descubierta, pude notar que no tenía la tela estorbosa de la otra vez, me hizo reír ya que sus pechos perfectos estaban frente a mí y para mi sin nada que los oculte, bese en medio de ellos y podía oír como ella daba pequeñas risas de cosquillas seguro, subí de en medio de sus pechos hasta su cuello y llegue a su boca y la bese nuevamente, podía sentir que sus manos se dirigían a sacar la chaqueta de mi traje de rata de fuego, yo solo seguí besándola en su boca, por fin había me lo había sacado, luego saco mi kosode, empezó acariciando mi pecho y yo enseguida baje a su cuello dando besos y seguí bajando y llegue de nuevo al medio de sus pechos, baje más hasta llegar a su vientre y luego subí a uno de sus pechos y primero solo lo besaba mientras con una de mis manos acariciaba lentamente su pecho izquierdo, empecé a lamer su pecho derecho y luego hice el mismo trabajo con su pecho izquierdo y podía escuchar sus gemidos un poco más fuerte subí a sus labios y le di un beso esta vez de nuevo apasionado, mientras sus pechos rozaban contra mi pecho y yo gemía y decía su nombre entre besos.

Relato de Aome- Le había pedido que siguiera y él lo hizo, saco la parte de arriba de mi kimono lentamente mientras iba besando mi piel a medida que iba quedando más descubierta ante él, pude oír como rio y yo sabía que era porque no llevaba mi sostén esta vez, beso en medio de mis pechos y yo reí por las cosquillas que me daba, subí de en medio de mis pechos hasta mi cuello y llegó a mi boca y me beso, yo me dirigí a sacar la chaqueta de su traje de rata de fuego, mientras el me seguí besando y por fin la saque y luego su kosode, acaricie su pecho y el bajo de a mi cuello dando besos, llego de nuevo en medio de mis pechos, llego hasta mi vientre y después subí hasta uno de mis pechos dándole besos y mientras acariciaba mi pecho izquierdo con su mano, empezó a lamer mi pecho derecho y luego hizo todo el mismo trabajo con mi pecho izquierdo y yo solo gemía y agarraba su cabeza y me arqueaba contra él, subí a mis labios y me dio un beso apasionado mientras mis pechos rozaban contra su pecho y entre besos en gemía y decía mi nombre, de vuelta el bajo y lentamente me saco la parte de debajo de mi kimono y quede por segunda vez completamente denuda enfrente de él, empezó dando besos en mis piernas y yo solo gemía y empecé a decir su nombre, subió a mi intimidad y le daba besos sentía cosquillas y placer y gemía y seguí diciendo su nombre, se sacó su hakama por completo y subió a mi labios y me dio otro beso, en un momento paso sus brazos por mi espalda levantándome y el quedo sentado en el futón, yo quede sentada encima de él, lentamente entro dentro de mí y yo gemí, cruce mis brazos por su cuello y el me sujetaba de la cintura y daba embestidas suaves y después aumento el ritmo, yo sentía que iba a explotar y podía escuchar los gemidos del también.

Relato de Inuyasha- volví a bajar y saque la parte de arriba de debajo de su kimono y quedo completamente desnuda ante mí, daba besos en sus piernas y ella gemía y empezó a decir mi nombre, subí a su intimidad y le di pequeños besos y la escuchaba gemir y decir mi nombre me saque mi hakama y subí a sus labios y le di otro beso, pasa mis brazos por su espalda y la subí, quede sentado en el futón y ella quedo sentada arriba mío, entre lentamente dentro de ella mientras la sujetaba su cintura con mis manos y daba embestidas suaves, fui aumentando el ritmo… baja el ritmo y lo aumentaba y ella gemía ambos gemíamos, por fin me había derramado dentro de ella y quedamos acostados los dos en el futon…


	20. El despertar

Hola, nuevamente aquí

con capitulos dobles, este y el anterior, espero les haya gustado XD

* * *

…Relato de Inuyasha- Cuando me desperté pude sentir el aroma de Aome chocando mi nariz y sabía que ya era de día, era un Hanyou nuevamente, Aome estaba entre mis brazos y enseguida me acorde de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, había hecho el amor con Aome pero como humano, fue una experiencia muy linda, no me atormentaban los demás olores, solo podía sentir el aroma de Aome, podía ahora escuchar su tranquila respiración, la abrace un poco más contra mi teniendo cuidado de no despertarla, pero enseguida unos brillantes ojos chocolates se habían posado sobre los míos, me acerque y el beso tiernamente, nunca podía haber despertado de mejor manera, ya no estaba solo, estaba con Aome y nadie lo podía impedir planeaba despertarme así todos los días de mi vida.

Relato de Aome- Fui abriendo los ojos y me encontré con Inuyasha de nuevo en su forma de Hanyou, mis ojos chocolates se posaron sobre los ojos ámbar de él, se acercó y me beso tan tiernamente, como amaba estar con Inuyasha de esta manera, quería que estos despertares no se acabaran nunca, me abrase más contra él y empezó a olor mi cabello y sentía su respiración rozar en mi cabello, no quería evitar recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, habíamos hecho el amor pero esta vez él era humano, fue distinto y irrepetible, como Hanyou era lindo pero el toque humano lo hacía más único, ya que era como un dulce que solo podías probar una vez al mes y no cuando quisieras, no quería separarme de Inuyasha, deseaba despertarme todos los días así con él.

/Un rato más tarde en la mañana/

-Inuyasha- Ha! Puedo escuchar a tu estomago rugir de hambre-

-Aome- ¿Inuyasha?-

-Inuyasha- tu... tu quédate aquí Aome-

-Aome- Pero Inuyasha… Suwari!-

-Inuyasha- Ugh! Porque fue eso tonta-

-Aome- tu… tu ropa… Suwari!-

-Inuyasha- Ugh! Maldición… pero y anoche… ¿Aome?-

-Aome- Uy! Perdón… Suwari!-

-Inuyasha- Ugh! –Cogí mi ropa y me vestí lo más rápido que pude- Ya vuelvo-

/Minutos después/

-Inuyasha- Feh! Eso lo iba a ser yo Aome!-

-Aome- Ambos debemos colaborar-

-Inuyasha- Podías haberte lastimado tonta-

-Aome- ¿Qué insinúas Inuyasha?-

-Inuyasha- Eh!... Yo no insinuó nada-

-Aome- de seguro que piensas que puedo lastimarme, por ser una débil humana-

-Inuyasha- Ha!-

-Aome- Suwari!-

-Inuyasha- Ugh!-

Relato de Inuyasha- Yo quería hacer todo por ella para cortejarla pero al parecer eso le molesto y valla que me sentó, ya habíamos comido, ambos estábamos como siempre en el Goshinboku, yo no podía parar de pensar en lo de anoche, de verdad que me gustaba hacerle el amor a Aome, de verdad deseaba despertar todas la mañanas como hoy, excepto por los Suwari, cada momento a su lado era único, esos malditos recuerdos o premoniciones no me iban a ganar, yo iba a luchar por estar al lado de Aome, cueste lo que me cueste, no me iba a rendir jamás.

- Aome- ¿Inuyasha? -

- Inuyasha- si –

-Aome- Sabes, me gustaría despertarme todos los días de la manera en que lo hicimos hoy –

-Inuyasha- Feh!... Eso podría ser… Aome – Susurre y le bese –

-Aome- Sabia que querías lo mismo, Inuyasha –

Relato de Aome- Era tan linda esta vida con Inuyasha, en algún momento la abre soñado y abre olvidado ese sueño, pensando que jamás se cumpliría y acá estaba con Inuyasha en el Goshinboku, solos los dos, sin nada de qué preocuparnos y peleando como siempre, con uno que otro Suwari, pero estábamos los dos, nuestros sentimientos estaba despiertos y no dormidos, todo ya era prefecto y creo que después de lo de anoche ya no habría dudas de parte de ninguno de los dos, en especial de Inuyasha, en esta vida Inuyasha era feliz y no andaba sufriendo por Kikyo, el solo era feliz aunque todavía yo no podía entender cómo es que le venían recuerdos de esa vida de antes o de esa vida que ya no validada.

Relato de Inuyasha- Los días comenzaron a pasar y ningún recuerdo o premonición volvió a parecer, casi todas las noches Aome y yo hacíamos el amor y todo iba perfecto, ya casi no me sentaba por verme desnudo pero a veces se enojaba y antes de que me sentara yo la cargaba en mis brazos y la subía en Goshinboku con migo, me hacía un poco de indiferencia y yo le seguía el juego, luego me abrazaba y yo le respondía, nos besamos y todo seguía en paz hasta que no bajaba del Goshinboku ella me sentaba yo gruñía, pero enseguida estábamos juntos de nuevo, cada día era un despertar maravilloso, a veces se me escapaba una sonrisa y ella nota eso y yo me hacía a un lado parecía que todavía no controlaba mi orgullo.

Relato de Aome- Los días sí que pasaban volando estando a lado de Inuyasha, todo con él era hermosos pero por su orgullo casi siempre le terminaba sentando, el gruñía y enseguida estábamos juntos de vuelta, él era un imán y yo su anillo de metal no podían dejar de estar unidos, casi todos los despertares juntos eran después de una noche de hacer el amor, algunos eran solo de las veces que solo él me mimaba o cortejaba, besos, caricias, abrazos, no podía imaginarme que podía venir después para ser más felices, creo que ya éramos felices.

/Una noche en la cabaña apunto de dormir/

-Aome- ¡Inuyasha!-

-Inuyasha- Keh!-

-Aome- a somos muy felices ¿no?-

-Inuyasha- Feh! Pues claro –

-Aome- Algo mas no podría faltar ¿o no?-

-Inuyasha- Feh! Con esto es suficiente-

-Aome- Es que tengo la impresión de que nos falta algo ¿Qué puede ser?-

-Inuyasha- Feh! Tú solo duérmete, Aome- Le bese y ella quedo de espaldas mí y yo la abrace-

/A la mañana siguiente/

Relato de Inuyasha- A la mañana siguiente esperaba despertarme con el aroma de Aome tocando las puerta de mi nariz pero no, su olor estaba demasiado lejos de mí, este despertar no me gustaba nada, amaba despertarme y sentir el aroma de Aome muy cerca casi ahogándome, seguí su olor y no podía detectarlo, había otro Aroma desagradable, no era sangre eso me dejaba más tranquilo pero quería saber que le había pasado.

Relato de Aome- Me había despertado con el estómago revuelto y me levante con cuidado de no despertar a Inuyasha, me encamine hacia el rio y ahí paso había vomitado todo lo de la noche anterior, sentía que mi estómago explotaría, la nauseas no paraban y estuve así un buen rato, camine un poco mareada y me recosté en un árbol, este despertar no era tan lindo como siempre, después de un rato más me sentía peor, pero al rato paso y ene se momento llego Inuyasha…

* * *

En los próximos capitulo Inuyasha se va a volver algo loco con Aome, ya lo leeran n.n

Proximos capitulo:

Capitulo 21:Malestares.

Capitulo 22: Cambios de humor.

Traen de hacerse una idea de que se trata XD, bueno nos leemos Sayo :D

27/08/13


	21. Malestares

_Hola, capitulos dobles al ataque n.n, veo que ya descubrieron algo... mmm... un hanyou en camino... mmm "Si un hanyou en camino"_

_Lean__ tranquilos n.n_

* * *

_Relato de Inuyasha- Cuando encontré por fin a Aome la vi reposando en un árbol y me acerque a ella, la veía un poco pálida y me preocupe, enseguida pude oler eso aroma horrible y me di cuenta que provenía de ella, pero ya estaba un poco tapado el aroma, ella se levantó y se quedó de espaldas y empezó a vomitar, yo sujete su cabello, luego la acompañe despacio hasta el rio para que se refrescara, que podía estarle pasando, se veía muy mal para mí._

_Relato de Aome- cuando Inuyasha llego a mi yo me di vuelta casi enseguida para volver a vomitar, que me podía estar pasando, de repente sentí las manos de Inuyasha en mi cabello, luego me acompaño al rio a refrescarme, podía ver la car de preocupación de Inuyasha, la conocía perfectamente, quería tratar de estar bien pero esas nauseas eran insoportable, pero como podía dejarlo tranquilo si mis nauseas no paraban de seguro por causa de so mi cara estaba pálida._

_/Rato después/_

-Inuyasha- ¿Aome? ¿Te sientes mejor?-

-Aome- (No podes mentirle Aome) Maso menos Inuyasha… pero estaré bien-

-Inuyasha- Feh! No seas tonta, claro que vas a estar bien… yo _cuidare_ de ti ¡Aome!-

-Aome- Creo que eso ya lo sabía, gracias! Inuyasha_- Él estaba punto de subirme a su espalda, pero yo retrocedí, sentía que si me subí y me llevaba de esa manera me volverían las náuseas-_ No prefiero ir caminando Inuyasha-

-Inuyasha- Feh! Está bien – _Nos fuimos caminando, me di cuenta que ella estaba caminando a un paso muy lento, note su cara pálida de vuelta, creo que si la llevara en mi espalda, se pondría peor-_

_Relato de Inuyasha- Había tratado de hacer que Aome comiera algo, pero todo lo que le ofrecí decía que tenía un olor fuerte y que la iba a ser vomitar de vuelta, comía frutas que ella recogía, nada de lo que yo le traía lo aceptaba, todo lo devolvía, así que trataba de traerle frutas y me ponía contento que le agradara, parecía estar mejor pero por momentos sus malestares volvían, me preocupaban pero no mucho, ya que sabía que por eso no podría morir, pero quería averiguar que le había hecho mal._

_Relato de Aome- Por momentos mis nauseas se iban, luego volvían, no podía evitara caminar a paso lento y me preocupaba preocupar a Inuyasha, él iba a mi lado y podía notar que tenía preocupación por mí, eso me molestaba tanto, quería a Inuyasha feliz y no preocupado por unas tontas nauseas, el había intentado que comiera algo pero todo lo que me traía me daba asco, me había recogido una frutas eso me caía bien pero no mucho, al menos las náuseas disminuían por un rato, él se dio cuenta de que las frutas me hacían más bien que cualquier otra comida y me empezó a traer algunas._

_Relato de Inuyasha- Habían pasado un buen rato desde la mañana y la tarde ya era casi de noche y podía notar que Aome todavía tenía esos malestares, que no se le fueran me empezaba a enojar, quería que Aome estuviera bien y no así, sería que estaba enferma y yo hasta ahora me daba cuenta, al día siguiente otra vez Aome no despertó a mi lado, Salí y la busque por su aroma, la encontré dormida y pálida en un árbol cercano al rio, toque su frente pero no tenía fiebre su respiración era tranquila y solo me subí al árbol a esperar que despierte._

_Relato de Aome- Me había levantado con mucho calor en pleno invierno, salí a refrescarme al rio ya que me sentía mareada, después de refrescarme note que no tenía más ganas de vomitar pero me sentía muy agotada después de todo lo que dormí, no podía comprender que era lo que me pasaba, sentía un poco de calor todavía y solo me repose en un árbol a la espera de que estos malestares se calmen por unas horas aunque sea… me di cuenta que me había dormido mientras abría mis ojos, me propuse levantarme parta ir a ver a Inuyasha y me sentía muy agotada, cuanto más tenía que dormir para sentirme mejor, casi me caía del cansancio y en ese momento me cruce con mis ojitos ámbar._

-Aome- Inuyasha –_Le dije medio cansada-_

-Inuyasha- Mejor quédate aquí, Aome –_La senté de nuevo contra el árbol y le di un delicado beso en la mejilla-_

-Aome- Inuyasha, no te preocupes por mí, ya se me va a pasar-

-Inuyasha- Ha! Ya hace un día nada, tu solo no te muevas-

-Aome- tengo calor Inuyasha-

-Inuyasha- pe… pero hace frio Aome –Toque su frente y no había señales de fiebre-

-Aome- Me llevarías al rio-

-Inuyasha- pero hace frio y eso te pude dar otra enfermedad-

-Aome- pero tengo calor-

-Inuyasha- Feh! No me voy a arriesgar a que pesques un resfriado-

-Aome- Llévame al rio Inuyasha-

-Inuyasha- Que no! Tonta-

-Aome- que me lleves Inuyasha!-

-Inuyasha- No!-

-Aome- que me lleves!-

-Inuyasha- Nooo!

-Aome- Suwari! Que me lleves-

-Inuyasha- Ugh! Feh! Que tonta eres-

-Aome- Suwari! Tú eres el tonto y llévame-

_Relato de Inuyasha- Así fue como termine llevando a Aome para que se refresque en el rio, ayer lo había permitido por que no hacia tanto frio pero hoy ya era el colmo, pero me gano y otra no me quedo, cuando Aome me sentaba era mi derrota y si permanecía con mi palabra ella me sentaría hasta que yo cambie mi palabra, igual eso ahora no me preocupaba yo solo quería saber que le ocurría a Aome, que le habrá hecho mal para que este así, cuando se le pasaría quería que este bien, pero no seguía con la cara pálida y cuando hacia frio ella tenía calo y me sentó por no querer llevarla al rio, después de llevarla caminamos de nuevo, odia hacerlo pero por ella lo tenía que hacer… me pregunto cuando está bien Aome, malditos malestares._

_Relato de Aome- Tuve que sentar a Inuyasha para que me llevara al rio, pero en parte él tenía razón pero yo moría de calor y no podía comprender por qué, primero las náuseas ahora un calo que es inútil, que me podría haber hecho tan mal, quería estar bien para Inuyasha, odiaba verlo preocupado, pero esto solo era lo primero, dos días después de todo lo que había pasado algo empezó a preocuparme más._

_Relato de Inuyasha- Seguía cuidando de Aome como siempre, pero me sentí casi seguro… habían pasado ya dos días y Aome ya estaba mejor pero había algo que empezaba a fastidiarme, daba gracias que no era nada grave pero si era realmente insoportable…_

* * *

Nos leemos en el siguiente n.n

"Si, un... un Hanyou en camino"


	22. Cambios de humor

_Continuamos con el otro capitulo y yo sigo con: "Si un hanyou en camino..." lo digo no de mala, pero como ya saben mas que Aome, esta embarazada sii *u* pero sio "Si un... un Hanyou en camino"_

_Lean_

* * *

_Relato de Inuyasha- Ya se volvía insoportable Aome, primero estaba enoja después estaba triste, después estaba feliz y por todo me terminaba sentando, cada cosa que hacia provocaba que ella me siente, ya me estaba hartando, pero me dejaba tranquilo que ya estaba bien de salud, su náuseas y su cansancio ya habían sido parte del pasado, pero ahora su cambios de humor no los soportaba, todo lo que hacía hasta lo que hacía bien se recompensaba con un Suwari, me sorprende que tengo cara todavía._

_Relato de Aome- De repente me sentía feliz, después triste y enojada ya no me soportaba a mí misma, encima cada cosa que hacia Inuyasha me ponía peor no sabía por qué estaba tan sensible, por lo menos ya no me sentía tan mal como hace dos días pero mi estado de ánimo cambiaba mucho y tan bien me comía todo a mi paso o cambia de opinión cuando le pedía algo a Inuyasha y cuando me lo traía ya no lo quería, sé que esto molestaba a Inuyasha pero solo porque por cualquier cosa le terminaba sentando._

/Una mañana/

-Inuyasha-Feh! Per… pero te traje lo que me pediste y ahora no lo quieres-

-Aome- es que no quiero esa fruta, quiero otra fruta distinta a esa-

-Inuyasha- Ha! Ya van dos veces que me haces ir por fruta _–De repente olí su cambio, paso de estar normal a estar triste-_

-Aome- De seguro que te molesto no? Inuyasha! Suwari!-

-Inuyasha- Ugh! Maldición tonta-

-Aome- ¿¡Que dijiste!?-

-Inuyasha- Eh! _–Cambio de estar triste a enojada-_

-Aome- Escuche clarito, me dijiste tonta… Suwari! _–Me levante y me empecé a ir, porque me enojaba tan de repente-_

-Inuyasha- Ugh! Está bien te traeré otra maldita fruta distinta-

_Relato de Inuyasha- Todo se volvía un fastidio, no sabía que hacer como reaccionar, me sentaba por cualquier cosa, la amaba pero esto tenía que parar, primero su enfermedad y ahora sus cambios de humor, ya fui mucha veces y le traje frutas distintas, voy de acá para allá y todo porque le dije que la iba a cortejar y todo lo que ella quisiera lo iba a traer yo, Aome que podría estarte pasando._

_Relato de Aome- Él había dicho que me iba a cortejar y que todo lo que yo quisiera el me lo iba a traer, pero parecía no tenerme paciencia, peor no podía evitarlo de repente quería algo pero después cambiaba de opinión, sé que lo estaba volviendo loco pero no, no podía evitar cambiar de parecer, tenía muchas ganas de comer, no sabía por qué, era un poco raro de repente me empecé a sentir hinchada algo que nunca se me paso por la cabeza era sentir que estaba gorda, Inuyasha por esa causa iba a empeorarlo todo._

/Una tarde en el Goshinboku/

-Aome- ¿Inuyasha?-

-Inuyasha- Keh!... no quieres más comida cierto, ya comiste mucho-

-Aome- ¿¡Que insinúas, Inuyasha!? _–Lo mire feo, de verdad que me molestaba imaginarme lo que quería en verdad decirme-_

-Inuyasha- Eh! Yo… yo no insinuó nada, nada Aome _–La empecé a ver sollozar-_

-Aome- de seguro que piensas que estoy gorda ¿¡No, Inuyasha!? _–Lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos-_

-Inuyasha- Eh! ¿Pero qué dices? _–Puse car de miedo-_

-Aome- No lo niegues, eso piensas, que si como demasiado me voy a poner gorda-

-Inuyasha- Feh! Que tonta eres-

-Aome- Suwari!, Suwari!, Suwari!... Suwariiiii!-

-Inuyasha- Ugh! (Maldición)…-

-Aome- Suwari!-

-Inuyasha- Ugh! E. Espera… Aome vuelve aquí-

-Aome- Suwari!-

_Relato de Inuyasha- Ahí estaba de vuelta sentándome, que le podría estar pasando, después e recuperarme la seguí y la encontré en la cabaña, cuando me acerque a ella pensé que me sentaría pero solo me abrazo y no quedamos así, ella me pidió perdón y yo solo le abrace más contra mí, me dijo que no sabía que le estaba pasando, otra vez me pidió perdón, odia oler su lágrimas y le pedí que no llore más, empezó a disminuir su llanto pero lago quedaba, después de un rato nos dimos un beso y me dijo que si de verdad pensaba que la veía gorda, me pareció una tontería, para mi estaba perfecta, solo que me preocupaba que comiera tanto, que le podía hacer mal de vuelta, se lo dije y su cara cambio ahora brillaba más que el sol y nos volvimos a besar._

_Relato de Aome- No podía evitar ponerme furiosa y por eso me marche y mi dirigí a la cabaña, necesitaba meditar sobre el asunto, me podía dar cuenta de mis cambios de humor, me sentía gorda y para mi Inuyasha me dio a entender que si comía mucho me pondría gorda, unos minutos después de que llegue a la cabaña Inuyasha llego a atrás mío y yo ya estaba llorando y creo que ni siquiera sabía por qué, nos abrazamos y el me aferraba contra el como siempre, pero mi llanto no paraba el me pidió como siempre que no llorara más y algo hice pero seguí mi diminuto llanto ahí, luego nos besamos y yo pregunte si me veía gorda, no tenía idea de por qué preguntaba esas cosas pero en ese momento quería preguntar, el me respondió que no, solo no quería que comiera tanto o podría volver a caer mal y me enfermaría de vuelta, de repente me sentí tan bien por qué le creía a Inuyasha, como no podía creerle y nos volvimos a besar._

-Aome- ¿Qué me pasa Inuyasha?-

-Inuyasha- (Aome) tu quédate tranquila, ya no estas enferma y esto tan bien se va a pasar-

-Aome- pero y si no o me ocurre otra cosa-

-Inuyasha- Ha! No digas tonterías, tonta… yo te cuidare siempre, Aome-

-Aome- Gracias! Inuyasha-

-Inuyasha- porque no te acuestas y descansas-

-Aome- Solo si tu descansas con migo-

-Inuyasha- no estoy cansado-

-Aome- pero yo tampoco-

-Inuyasha- pero, no importa si no estás cansada, si duermes un rato a la fuerza de seguro todo pasara-

-Aome- no, entonces si tu no descansas con migo, no descanso nada-

-Inuyasha- Feh! Así no te vas a curar nunca-

-Aome- Eh! ¿¡Que estas insinuando!? ¡Inuyasha!-

-Inuyasha- Ah! Nada, solo descansa-

-Aome- Suwari! De seguro ahora piensas que estoy loca ¿¡No!?-

-Inuyasha- Ugh! Pues sabes que sí, si estás loca tonta-

-Aome- Suwari!-

-Inuyasha- Ugh! Maldita seas, tonta-

-Aome- Eh! ¿¡Que dijiste!? Suwari!-

-Inuyasha- Ugh! (Otra vez no) ¿A dónde vas? –

-Aome- Voy a buscar alguien que me entienda, tontooooo! Suwariiii!-

-Inuyasha- Feh! Mala suerte en tu búsqueda!-

-Aome- Suwariii!-

-Inuyasha- Ugh! Vuelve aquí, Aomeee!-

_Relato de Inuyasha- al día siguiente seguí con su cambio de humor pero esta vez estaba enojada con migo, estábamos un poco separado pero porque me parecía algo perfecto para que se enfrié un poco, de repente me acorde que una vez oí de una miko curandera de enfermedades y de seguro esa mujer podría decir que era lo que tenía Aome, después de muchos intentos de que me haga caso se rindió y empezamos el viaje hacia la aldea de esa miko, pero estaba un día de acá._

* * *

Próximos capítulos:

Capitulo 23:Ni una enfermedad, ni una locura.

Capitulo 24: Una linda noticia.

"Si un Hanyou en camino"

Sayonara n.n

28/08/13


	23. Ni una enfermedad, Ni una locura

_Hola, les debo por lo menos 4 capítulos que subiré seran del 23(este) hasta el 26, luego cuando suba nuevamente, seran dos :D disfruten estos __mientras._

* * *

_Relato de Aome- Me parecía tan tierno el gesto de Inuyasha, me trato de convencer para ir a ver a esa miko y yo accedí, ya ni yo me aguantaba así, pero sabía que Inuyasha hacia esto por dos razones, una porque me quería ver bien y otro por que no me aguantaba pero eso se lo dejaba pasar, antes de comenzar el vie jubo uno que otro Suwari, todo porque el quería que parte del viaje fuéramos caminando y yo no quería, me iba sr sentir que todavía estaba enferma y no era así, después de una rato el me llevo en su espalda y así empezamos el viaje… mientras viajamos empezó a llover y a refrescar, Inuyasha nos subió a un árbol que estaba muy lindo y la lluvia no nos mojaba, el me abrazo para no tener frio y me quería dar la chaqueta del traje de Rata de fuego pero le amenace que si me lo daba después de bajar le iba a sentar y solo se conformó con abrazarme después de uno de sus Feh!, la lluvia ya iba cediendo pero yo y Inuyasha parecíamos habernos olvidado de nuestro alrededor, podía sentir que me olía el cabello con tanto anhelo igual que siempre, me pregunto si todo esto es de verdad o una locura y no soy capaz de darme cuenta, todo parece un sueño hecho realidad._

_Relato de Inuyasha- El viaje empezó con sus vaivenes pero al fin empezó, en el camino se había largado a llover, nos refugie en un árbol donde el agua no parecía traspasar y así fue, quise protegerla del frio con mi chaqueta pero me amenazo con sentarme después de bajar del árbol, y solo me conforme con abrazarle y oler ese lindo cabello que tenía, todo era muy agradable estando al lado de Aome, ojala Aome este bien me decía a mí mismo, quería llegar ya a ver a esa miko pero todavía faltaba camino y apenas habíamos comenzado y ya nos paró una lluvia y el frio, un buen rato después los pájaros volvieron a cantar y la lluvia seso, seguía algo gris el cielo, emprendimos de vuelta nuestro viaje y parecía que no íbamos a llegar nunca, el hambre como siempre arruinaba cosas importantes, a mí no me importaba comer podía aguantar pero Aome si lo necesitaba así que paramos en un lugar donde yo corte leña y prepare fuego y pesque algo, Aome dijo que los prepararía ella y trate de que no pero me sentó, después de un ratito comimos, ya era cerca de la tarde con la lluvia y el hambre perdimos parte de la mañana y el medio di , seguimos un poco pero ya venía la noche y otra vez a subir a un árbol de seguro si no hubiese sido por la lluvia y el hambre tendríamos medio camino hecho ya._

/Esa noche/

-Aome- ¿Inuyasha?-

-Inuyasha- ¿Qué?-

-Aome- ¿Crees que estoy loca?-

-Inuyasha- Feh! Claro que no-

-Aome- ¿Enserio?-

-Inuyasha- si, ya duérmete-

-Aome- Ha! Me estás dando la razón con tu si y a los locos siempre se les da la razón-

-Inuyasha- Pero yo solo digo la verdad tonta-

-Aome- Mentiras-

-Inuyasha- Claro que no-

-Aome- Claro que si-

-Inuyasha- no!-

-Aome- si!

-Inuyasha- si!, duérmete-

-Aome- n… Inuyasha, Te Amo!-

-Inuyasha- Yo también Te amo! Aome-

/Al día siguiente/

_Relato de Aome- Cuando desperté estaba sobre un árbol y a mi lado estaba un montoncito de frutas y un Inuyasha sentado mirándome con sus ojos ámbar desde la rama de ese árbol, me miro como diciéndome que como y lo hice después de comer ninguno dijo nada y empezamos el camino de vuelta, pasamos por lugares hermosos, algunos campos de flores silvestres y en una paramos yo recogí una y me la puse sobre el cabello, Inuyasha me veía tan lindo y después con una cara de molestia cuando le senté por no querer ponerse una flor también, al final se la puse y cuando se dio cuenta y la olio noto que era de flor de sakura, la había encontrado por casualidad y sabía que le iba a gustar a Inuyasha cuando la oliera y así fue le gustó mucho, supuestamente yo olía así, susurro que se debería llamar flor de Aome y yo reí, nos abrazamos y nos dimos un beso, al ratito continuamos nuestro viaje, después de un buen rato al fin llegamos._

_Relato de Inuyasha- Al fin llegamos pero le dije a Aome que pregunte ella por la miko, yo me quedaría cerca, pero ella se negó y me sentó, si tienen algún problema con vos se las van a ver a con migo, tú vas con migo o nada Inuyasha me dijo, mi corazón latió fuerte, después de otra discusión me gano sentándome un montón de veces y al final entramos a la aldea de la mano y nadie dijo nada ni siquiera nos miraron feos, unos niños se acercaron corriendo pero no parecían tenerme miedo alguno, una señora no muy mayor se nos acercó y nos preguntó muy amablemente que se nos ofrecía y Aome hablo, le dijo que buscaba a la miko curandera, pero para nuestra mala suerte ella no estaba la miko Katsumi la cual así se llamaba no estaba, la señora no ofreció esperarla y a la fuerza tuve que aceptar la decisión de Aome de aceptar obviamente después de varios Suwari por los cuales esa señora miraba sorprendida._

_Relato de Aome- _

_Todos se comportaron amables y no parecían tenerle miedo a Inuyasha por ser un Hanyou, para nuestra mala suerte la miko curandera no estaba y tuvimos que esperarla, nos ofrecieron quedarnos a hasta su regreso y después de varios Suwari Inuyasha acepto, habíamos comido algo, todos de verdad eran amables… ya era de noche y la miko no había llegado nos quedamos a dormir en una cabaña bastante linda y otra vez a costa d Suwari convencí a Inuyasha, al día siguiente desayunamos y al rato nos avisaron de que la miko no estaba esperando, ya de verdad el viaje se había hecho más largo de lo pensado, cuando por fin llegamos a ver a la miko y le dije lo que me ocurría ella se quedó pensando, Inuyasha ya parecía muy enojado pero yo susurre Su… y se calmó, ella me pregunto._

_**-**_Miko Katsumi- Dime jovencita ¿has tenido mareos?-

-Aome- si algo-

-Inuyasha- (eso no lo menciono)-

-Miko Katsumi- ¿Nauseas?-

-Aome- si también-

-Inuyasha- Feh!-

-Aome- Suwari!-

-Inuyasha- Ugh!-

-Miko Katsumi- jijiji… de repente te sientes enojada, triste, de buen humor-

-Aome- Si-

-Miko Katsumi- ¿De repente sientes frio cuando no lo hace? ¿Verdad?-

-Aome- /Solo asentí con la cabeza un sí/-

-Miko Katsumi- de repente seguro tienes hambre de algo en especial pero cambia, no toleras ciertos olores-

-Aome- Huh!-

-Miko Katsumi- Tus síntomas son muy claros para mí-

-Aome- eh! ¿Estoy loca o enferma?-

-Miko Katsumi- Jijiji… no querida, es algo mucho más lindo-

-Aome- ¿Qué es?-

-Miko Katsumi- No estas ni loca ni enferma-

_Relato de Inuyasha- Esto me estaba hartando que podría tener Aome, ya me estaba alterando y esa miko no decía nada, que te pasa Aome, como poder ayudarte…_

**-**Miko Katsumi- En tus términos Inuyasha ¿verdad? Ella esta esperando….-

* * *

Hola, proximo capitulo 24: Una linda noticia.


	24. Una linda noticia

_Relato de Inuyasha- Está a punto de saber que era lo que tenía Aome, pero ella me hizo salir y dejarle sola con la miko, me amenazo que si se quedaba escuchando me sentaría, trate de alejarme para no oír pero si era algo malo y ella no me decía, que me siente lo que quiera pero yo escucharía, la miko dijo que era algo lindo pero no tenía confianza de una vieja que no me tenía miedo, al quedarme escuchando escuche algo muy sorprendente, me ponía contento, pero si Aome no lo quería no la había escuchado muy contenta, ella salió y me busco lejos en un árbol, me llamo y yo no quería bajar por miedo a que me diga que me odiaba._

_Relato de Aome- No podía creer lo que me había dicho la miko, pero si Inuyasha no quería esto que iba ser, si todo lo nuestro se derrumbaba por esta noticia que me llenaba de tan inmensa felicidad, de verdad me quede tan pasmada cuando me lo dijo que Salí de la cabaña de la miko a buscar a Inuyasha como una zombi, como podría reaccionar Inuyasha al enterarse y si se va y no vuelve me venía el miedo pero no podía ocultárselo, camine con todo valor encima y me acerque a un árbol donde él estaba y le pedí que bajara, pero no me hacía caso, quería sentarle pero decidí pedírselo nada más, no bajaba y no bajaba y si no me hizo caso y escucho y ahora no me quiere, pero por que no se fue lejos, le volví a pedir que bajara y nada._

_Relato de Inuyasha- La veía alejándose y no quería que se aleje pero mañana me armaría de valor para hablarle, pero mi instinto volvió a jugarme encontrar como la vez que la conocí y solo baje del árbol corrí hacia ella y la cargue con cuidado, nos subí al árbol tan bien con cuidado , ella me abrazo y yo también, creo que esa no era una señal de odio hacia mí pero, pero de verdad no la había visto muy contenta cuando la miko le dio esa linda noticia al menos linda noticia para mí por ahora, nos quedamos callados un ratito hasta que yo me anime y le hable._

-Inuyasha- Aome-

-Aome- Inuyasha, dime-

-Inuyasha- Perdóname-

-Aome- Eh! ¿Por qué? Inuyasha-

-Inuyasha- Yo… yo escuche lo que te dijo la miko-

-Aome- Inuyasha –Susurre- perdóname vos Inuyasha –Sollocé-

-Inuyasha- Ha! Aome, Entonces no estas enojada con migo-

-Aome- porque habría de estarlo Inuyasha-

-Inuyasha- Feh! Entonces no lo estas-

-Aome- no, es que solo me quede sorprendida y pensé que no te iba gustarla noticia-

-Inuyasha- hmpf! Estas loca, yo reaccione igual que vos-

-Aome- Entonces –No me dio tiempo a nada y me abrazo luego nos besamos y me pidió que haga de cuenta que nunca supo y se lo diga- Inuyasha, vamos a tener, nuestro primer cachorro –lo dije con un poco de lágrimas-

-Inuyasha- Keh! Enserio, Gracias Aome-

_Relato de Aome- Todo iba tan bien, yo estaba embarazada de Inuyasha iba a tener a su cachorro, me ponía tan contenta y Inuyasha no me odiaba por eso, el estaba tan contento pero siendo como no lo demostraría tan abiertamente, él lo demostraría preocupándose por mi aparentando que no, después de estar un rato más ahí, volvimos para hablar con la miko, ella nos explicó que podía ser más de uno, ahí estaba Inuyasha metiendo la pata, yo tenía los ojos brillosos por que podrían ser más y Inuyasha solo dijo que uno ya era suficiente y como siempre lo senté, el dio su famoso Feh! Pero en el fondo yo sabía que eso no le molestaba solo se preocupaba por mí, al rato nos estábamos por ir y le dijimos que estábamos al servicio de la aldea por el servicio de la miko, pero no invito a quedarnos un tiempo más, yo estaba punto de sentar a Inuyasha porque sabía que no iba a aceptar pero se calló justo a tiempo, mientras estábamos en el lugar Inuyasha no paraba de estar al pendiente de mí, era como siempre un caballero sin saberlo._

_Relato de Inuyasha- Al fin todo estaba aclarado y no había ningún problema acerca, acerca de mi cachorro el cachorro que iba a tener con Aome, era algo extraño pero mi corazón latía cada vez que pensaba en eso y lo decía, fuimos para seguir hablando con la miko acerca de esto pero mientras hablábamos ella dijo que podría ser más de uno eso me alegro pero, no quería que a Aome le pase nada malo, sabía que ella entendía eso cuando dije que con uno era suficiente pero me termino sentando de igual manera, ya teníamos todo listo para irnos y Aome dijo que estábamos al servicio de la aldea, eso me aprecia justo pero nos ofrecieron quedarnos más tiempo, yo me puse molesto pero antes de decir algo de eso, Aome lo noto y me sentó y entonces nos quedamos, estaba atento con todo con Aome, como siempre pero esta vez no tenía que hacer ningún error por su estado, le traía comida trataba de que no se callera, me gustaba hacer todo eso pero era un instinto que no sabía que tenía, estaba aún más tranquilo de que en la aldea todos eran amables y nadie salía corriendo por verme o intentaban atacarme, ice uno que otro favor a la aldea y no puse queja._

_Relato de Aome- Todo estaba absolutamente bien, nos habían ofrecido ser parte de la aldea, porque querían que sea la miko de la aldea la sucesora de Katsumi, ella me había dicho eso, me sonó extraño pero estaría bien, si Inuyasha se opondría lo sentaría y diría que sí pero como en la aldea todos eran buenos con ambos creo que no habría problema, yo por curiosidad decidí preguntar a la miko que además era la patriarca de la aldea, le pregunte por acerca de Inuyasha, de por qué no tenían miedo de el por ser un Hanyou, ella me dijo que hace tiempo un youkai fundo esta aldea y que ese youkai era muy amable, también me dijo que por respeto a ese fundador y guardián en esta aldea cualquier youkai que no les haga daño esta bienvenido y que los aldeanos no le temieron a Inuyasha por verle con migo, es que habían entendido que al estar en compañía de una humana él no era malo , eso era una razón más para quedarnos en este lugar y se lo había comunicado a Inuyasha._

_Relato de Inuyasha- Aome me había dicho que nos invitaron quedarnos en la aldea, me molesto un poco pero ella me explico lo que le conto la miko y dude pero pensé en Aome, esa miko podría ayudarle cuando ella tenga a nuestro cachorro o cachorros, asentí un si y ella me abrazo y nos dimos un beso, me gustaban tanto verle contenta, pensar que tuve preocupación por ella pensando que estaba enferma y después sus cambios de humor, pero todo eso trajo esto, todo está felicidad que no me avergonzaba mostrar ya._

* * *

Hola, proximo capitulo 25: Hora de confesar.


	25. Hora de confesar

Relato de Aome-_ Todo era demasiado perfecto pero yo sentía algo en mi pecho y quería saber que era, sentía algo que no me dejaba dormir además de mi cachorrito, ya hacía una semana desde que nos quedamos en la aldea, Inuyasha se paraba re bien con migo, los pocos niños de la aldea se le acercaban y al parecía no molestarle, de seguro hacia seria con nuestro o nuestros cachorros eso sonaba demasiado lejano todavía pero lindo, pero como a mí me parecía algo raro que Inuyasha se porte tan bien lo terminaba sentando cuando le preguntaba que le traía tan bien portado y como era el de siempre a la hora de preguntar lamentablemente le terminaba sentando, yo seguí sintiendo algo extraño en mi pecho y me hacía sentir algo culpable, pero ahora no tenía la cabeza para descubrir que era._

_Relato de Inuyasha- Algo parecía molestarle a Aome desde hace unos días, seria por el cachorro, no podía saberlo si yo no preguntaba ella no me lo diría, que le estaría molestando pero creo que si era acerca de nuestro cachorro ya me lo hubiera dicho, solo la notaba algo distraída a veces pero prefería dejarlo así ya que podía hacerle enojar, una tarde estábamos los dos solos cerca de un rio solo disfrutando uno del otro y ese momento me gustaba tanto, la notaba algo distraída y me seguí preguntando que le molestaba, tenía que arriesgarme y preguntarle, no quería verla así, era una manera de poder notar que de seguro algo estaba mal, aparte no se concentraba mucho en mí y eso me molestaba porque quería estar con ella, me acerque a ella y la abrace atrás pasando mis manos por su vientre mientras lo acariciaba y le daba besos en el cuello._

/Un ratito después/

-Inuyasha- ¿Aome?-

-Aome- si, Inuyasha-

-Inuyasha- este yo… eh! ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? Aome-

-Aome- Inuyasha –susurre- no lo sé-

-Inuyasha- Feh! Como puede molestarte algo que no sabes que es-

-Aome- solo siento culpa, el no saber de qué me molesta tanto-

-Inuyasha- cuando lo sepas, solo dime ¿sí? Aome-

-Aome- si, Inuyasha –Esta vez solo nos abrazamos-

/Una Mañana/

_Relato de Aome- Anoche había soñado tantas coas y entre ella apareció mi culpa, era lo que Inuyasha no sabía, todo lo que no podía decirle pero tenía que decirle, como podía confesarle todo, si no lo volvía a ver, si ya no quería a nuestro cachorro, eran tantas cosas como explicarle que evite que se enamore de Kikyo y se enamoró de mí, como decirle que Miroku no era mi hermano, como decirle lo de la perla rota en millones de pedazos por mí, como decirle lo de naraku, como decirle que koga era alguien que se enamoró de mí y que él no quería que se me acerque porque estaba celoso y no lo aceptaba, como decirle que cuando yo tenía 15 años fui a rescatar a mi gato buyo al viejo pozo que estaba en un santuario del templo de mi casa y que una mujer centipodo me jalo adentro buscando la perla de shikon que estaba dentro de mí y que luego yo decide el hechizo que lo mantenía ya hace 50 años en el Goshinboku dormido y que termino sellado por Kikyo su primer amor todo por un engaño del bandido onigumo quien luego se convirtió en naraku, como decirle tantas cosas que de seguro ya no tiene valides… Podría tener valor de poder confesarle todo a Inuyasha, ese día a la tarde me lleve a Inuyasha un poco alejados de la aldea y le dije que había cosas que debería contarle, el me miro preocupado y cuando nos sentamos yo empecé, antes le dije que escuchara bien todo y después tome una decisión._

/Relato de Aome/

_El día que yo cumplía quince años empezó todo Inuyasha, yo iba camino a la escuela en mi época, me encontré con mi hermano sota el cual buscaba mi gato Buyo que se había adentrado en el santuario donde se encontraba el pozo devora huesos, al momento de rescatar a mi gato prácticamente algo me jalo adentro del pozo y fui introducida en este, todo había sido causado por una mujer demonio ciempiés, ella buscaba algo que supuestamente yo tenía, al momento de querer zafarme de ella una energía la aparto cortándole unos brazos y cuando Salí del pozo todo era extraño y empecé a buscar a mi familia, empecé a caminar hasta que note al Goshinboku y camine hacia él, en el Goshinboku me encontré con un joven atrapado en él, lo envolvían raíces del árbol, tenía una ropa roja y una flecha le mantenía sujeto al árbol atravesando su pecho, no sé porque pero le toque sus llamativas orejas de Inu._

_Unos hombre tiraron flecha y me preguntaron qué hacía en ese lugar, me llevaron hasta su aldea y se me había acercado una miko llamada Kaede la cual me llevo hasta su cabaña, ella me había dicho que me aprecia a su hermana fallecida Kikyo, me conto que su hermana había muerto hacía ya 50 años atrás cuando ella era una niña, antes había sellado al gran Inuyasha en el árbol sagrado- Goshinboku-, al momento de morir ella le pidió que quemara sus restos con la valiosa perla de shikon no Tama para que no vuelva a caer en manos extrañas, después de su relato la mujer ciempiés había llegado hasta la aldea y la empezó a atacar decía que le entregara la perla de shikon y yo no sabía de que estaba hablando no sabía que tenía en mi poder esa perla, había un plan para llevar a la mujer ciempiés hasta el pozo para encerrarle ahí, yo vi una luz que al parecer nadie cualquiera veía y corrí hasta adentrarme en el bosque, en ese momento el joven del árbol ya estaba despierto y me confundía con Kikyo después de hablar pudo darse cuenta que yo no era ella, la mujer llego y me ataco rasgo mi cintura y de esa herida broto la famosa perla de shikon, después de advertencias que me hizo Kaede de no liberar a Inuyasha, yo saque la flecha y esta se desvanecido en mis manos Inuyasha venció al monstruo, el al parecer no era el héroe de la aldea, solo quería la perla de shikon después de atacarme para obtenerla Kaede hizo un conjuro y alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha apareció un collar y para detenerle tenía que hacer un conjuro y yo dije Suwari y Inuyasha termino sentado y así es como te conocí._

_Después llego el cuervo que había hecho su nido en el cuerpo de un hombre muerto, manipulándolo ordeno a unos hombres para que me secuestraran y así obtener la perla, había llegado Inuyasha e hizo salir al cuervo el cual fue directo para agarra la perla de shikon que yo había arrojado, Inuyasha me cargo en su espalda y fuimos tras, me dijo que le disparara ya que si yo erala reencarnación de Kikyo como decía Kaede podría ser muy buena con el arco y la flechas, pero no falle, al fin habíamos encontrado al cuervo el cual se había llevado cautivo a un niño, Inuyasha ataco el cuervo y el niño cayó al agua, yo me tire a salvarlo y una vez en la orilla note que el niño poseí un apta del cuervo en su ropa pedí prestado un arco y flechas y en una flecha ate la pata y lance la flecha, cuando el cuerpo de cuervo se regenero la flecha lo atravesó y en ese instante comenzaron los verdaderos problemas, al perla se rompió en miles de fragmentos y se esparcieron por todo el continente._

_En el camino nuestro empezamos a conocer personas la primera fue Sesshomaru el medio hermano mayor de Inuyasha, él había hecho pasar a un demonio como al mama de Inuyasha para conseguir la perla que estaba sellada en el ojo derecho de Inuyasha la cual llevaba a la tumba del padre de ambos un demonio muy poderoso en el pasado, en la tumba del padre ambos había una espada que se llamaba Colmillo de acero, estaba protegida por un campo de fuerza y Sesshomaru no pudo obtenerla y además esa espada que a la vista era muy vieja e inservible, con nosotros estaba el viejo Mioga una pulga muy escapadita de problemas pero que era como el consejero de Inuyasha y su casi fiel sirviente por así decirlo, él dijo que Inuyasha sería el único de sacar la espada, pero tampoco pudo, finalmente yo saque esa espada, después de una pelea Sesshomaru había tomado su forma verdadera y lucho con Inuyasha, en el momento que estaba por llorar pensando que iba a morir Inuyasha me dijo que él me protegería y ahí paso pudo usar al gran colmillo de acero, el lucho y uso al colmillo de acero, le había cortado el brazo a Sesshomaru y de alguna manera así le gano._

_Luego llego Shippo un niño zorro que sabía varios trucos ya que era natural en su especie y entre esos trucos existía la ilusión, el huía de los hermanos relámpago los cuales habían matado a su padre y ahora lo buscaban a él, ellos utilizaban fragmentos de la perla de shikon para ser más fuerte y nos habían secuestrado a mí y a Shippo Inuyasha nos rescató, después de pelear Inuyasha les gano y ambos nos salvamos, así Shippo se unió a nosotros. _

_Luego llego Miroku un monje joven y pervertido e cual me había secuestrado por que él había visto que tenía en mi poder varios, el monje miroku al final termino uniéndose a nuestro grupo, él tenía un agujero en su mano que se llamaba Kazana-Augero negro venia de parte de su padre, era una maldición que había hecho una sujeto llamado Naraku, como era monje hacia exorcismos falsos a veces para poder recibir recompensas, le gustaban mucho las mujeres y a casi todas las mujeres bonitas le pedía que se casen con él o que tengan un hijo y a veces las tocaba con migo había hecho eso._

_Luego llego Sango una cazadora la cual tenía un hermano llamado kohaku quien fue manipulado por ese naraku para matar toda su familia, ella intento atacar a Inuyasha pero al final todo salió bien sabiendo ya la verdad de todo lo sucedido, ella tenía una gata llamada kirara, miroku siempre se propasaba con ella y tenía un hiraikotsu._

_Y así conté todo lo que pasamos tal vez alguna cosa me habré saltado pero solo lo más importante y también lo de Kikyo._

_Relato de Aome- Quisiera contarte todo Inuyasha pero, solo lo suficiente para confesar todo… después de muchas batallas la perla estaba completo y yo había quedado atrapada dentro de esta, durante tres días, tú viniste a mi rescate y luego fui a mi época y tú desapareciste atreves del pozo, antes de esto siempre iba y venía de esta época a la mía, a veces por suministros y después por peleas entre nosotros… bueno luego de que volviera pasaron tres años y tuve la oportunidad de volver, cuando te vi y comprendí me di cuenta que volví un tiempo antes de que pudieras conocer a Kikyo y poder enamorarte de ella, de alguna manera todos los recuerdos que te venían a la cabeza te los habré pasado yo al igual que el collar, yo nunca pedí esto, nunca pensé que todo volvería atrás, le dije todo casi todo al fina Inuyasha, el reacciono como si todo fuera mentira pero yo lo jure, quise poder decirle más pero el solo me miro con cara de disolución y se alejó, decidí darle tiempo, lo necesitaría, que podría llegar a pasar ahora._

_Ya había pasado un día y de Inuyasha no sabía nada, quería ir a buscarle, pero quería darle su tiempo, solo su tiempo, me vino a la cabeza lo de nuestro hijo, de seguro al saber todo esto ya no nos quería, ya no deseaba tener un hijo con migo y me odiaba y se había ido para siempre, decidí ir a buscarle pero nada, estaba tan triste, por suerte esa noche de ese día sin él no fue luna nueva, como deseaba verle y preguntarle que pensaba de mí, pero necesitaba su tiempo, si me odiara no creo que rechazara a su hijo su cachorro._

* * *

Hola numero, no me acuerdo XD: Proximo capitulo 26-Tratando de entender.


	26. Tratando de entender

_Relato de Inuyasha- Quería tener la cabeza fría para poder entender todo, para poder entender cada palabra de Aome que me parecían parte de una simple historia, pero todo era parte de su verdadera vida, ella provenía de un lugar que se llamaba el tiempo, en ese lugar ella me conocía a mí y otras personas viniendo de otro tiempo y yo de ese lugar sentía amor por esa sacerdotisa Kikyo, como podía ser posible, quería odiarle pero no podía, quería dejar de amarle pero no podía, todavía tenía que pensar claramente cada cosa que me había dicho, era mejor que me alejare un tiempo, solo un tiempo en esa aldea estaría bien cuidada y nada me tenía que preocupar, solo quería alejarme pensar y después volver y tomar mi decisión, no la podía tomar ahora, todo era muy confuso para mí y sentía algo de furia._

_Relato de Inuyasha- Me podía acordar que me dijo que había cambiado el curso de la historia, yo en realidad tenía que haberme enamorado de es esa sacerdotisa Kikyo pero me enamore de Aome, cuando recordaba todas la dificultades que teníamos que pasar por recuperar cada fragmento roto de la perla de shikon, eso todavía no lo podía creer, también ahora podía darme cuenta que ella tenía un parecido con esa Kikyo, pero Aome se veía más bonita y calidad, como pude haberme enamorado en otra vida de esa mujer, como pude haber echo sufrir a Aome por eso, pero me acordaba de ese lobo que me dijo el cual yo me había acordado que al parecer yo sentía celos cuando él estaba cerca de ella, pero yo nunca aceptaría que fueran celos._

_Relato de Inuyasha- Todo eran preguntas, preguntas y más preguntas, que debía hacer, cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba alejado de Aome por mucho pero parecía no importarme ella estaría bien, todo me jugaba en contra, me preguntaba como estaría tenía el impulso de volver y olvidar todo lo dicho pero no podía olvidarme de nada, no podía fingir, yo tenía que tomar una decisión y listo, por un momento para para descansar, todo esto de pensar me hacía cansar, eran demasiadas cosas que tenía que pensar y no debía equivocarme a la hora de tomar una decisión, me venía el rostro de Aome a cada rato, quería volver y olvidar todo lo sucedido, en parte haber cambiado todo era para bien, al parecer por ese Naraku muchos sufrieron y hubo muertes injustas, tal vez ahora todo iba a cambiar, todo los que fueron infelices esta vez serian felices, eso era otro impulso para volver pero no tenía que tomar una decisión._

_Relato de Aome- Estaba demasiado triste porque ya hacía un día y medio que Inuyasha no estaba con migo, quería salir a buscarle pero donde, en la aldea me preguntaban por el pero yo solo decía que tuvo que hacer unas cosas y sobre mi tristes era por extrañarle, en un momento decidí querer ir a buscarle pero quería darle su tiempo, tenía que entender demasiadas cosas todavía, yo tal vez tenía que entender que esta vez ya nada habría con Inuyasha, pero debía decirle todo y no justo ahora, tenía que haberle dicho todo desde antes, pero que hubiera hecho sola en este lugar y si no podía volver para tratar de hacer mi vida, pero Inuyasha nunca hubiese sufrido por Kikyo, pero ahora de seguro sufría por mí, avise que iría a buscar a Inuyasha y así lo hice, Salí en su búsqueda, ya que ese misma noche era luna nueva y el seria humano, no me perdonaría nunca si algo le pasase, de seguro no estaría muy lejos, camine y camine y nada, busque lugares posibles y nada, por kami como extrañaba a Inuyasha y si se había ido lejos para siempre y nuestro hijo, ya tenía hambre, sueño cansancio, tristeza, enojo por de seguro estar haciendo sufrir a Inuyasha._

_Relato de Inuyasha- Cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba en el Goshinboku no pensé que había llegado tan lejos y para mi buena suerte era luna nueva y era humano, ser humano de seguro me ayudaría a pensar mucho mejor, entre a nuestra es cabaña, podía sentir tristeza por haberle dejado sola, pero en la aldea estaría segura y no saldría buscarme sabiendo que yo era humano por nuestro cachorro, aparte de seguro sabía que ya estaba refugio, trate de quedarme tranquilo, no sé por qué me acosté en el futon y podía sentir su olor, de seguro que si era Hanyou sentiría su olor más fuerte y estaría ya con ella, pero yo tenía que pensar y estar frio, ya eran casi dos días sin Aome, todavía no tenía bien pensadas las cosas y yo quería volver, las ganas de volver eran cada vez más grande, pero tenía que ordenar mi cabeza, que estaría haciendo Aome en este momento, podía imaginármela llorando, eso me ponía peor quería volver, pero no estaba seguro de como la trataría si volvía._

_Relato de Aome- Ya era de mañana cuando me desperté, al parecer Inuyasha no estaba cerca, si no ya estaría acá con migo, quería verle pero el tenía que entender muchas cosas y tenía que darle su tiempo y yo debía entender eso pero quería saber si no le paso nada estando como humano, volví a aminar y ya había comido algo, ya estaba satisfecha caminando me di cuenta que me perdí, como podía hacer para volver, si Inuyasha ya había vuelto, pero yo estaba perdida, el lugar era lindo pero cualquier cosa podía pasarme ya que no tenía mi arco ni mis flechas, que iba hacer y si no podía volver nunca tal vez los de la aldea me busquen no lo sabía, si Inuyasha no volvía nunca quien me ayudaría, algo tenía que hacer para volver, donde esta Inuyasha como te extraño._

_Relato de Inuyasha- Ya que no podía sacarme a Aome de la cabeza no estaba tranquilo, solo quería sacármela un instante y pensar las cosas y entenderlas mejor de lo que entendí, pero mi amor por Aome quería que solo olvidara lo sucedido y tome todo como un acto de amor de Aome al decirme todo sin importarle como yo reaccione, podía ser así pero no quería saber cómo yo reaccionaria al verle de vuelta sin haber pensado bien antes, tal vez la trataba mal sin querer y la hacía sufrir y no quería eso, no lo iba a abandonar la amaba pero solo debía pensar y entender todo paso a paso. _

_Relato de Aome- Cada vez me sentía peor, donde podrás estar Inuyasha como te extraño quiero que vuelvas, pero si no vuelves, sé que necesitas tiempo pero te extraño y te necesito, si no vuelves, si me odias, si nos odias, si me pierdo para siempre y si vuelves y no me encontráis cada vez me sentía peor, quería ver a Inuyasha aunque sea una vez más, había encontrado un lindo lugar a pesar de estar oculto yo lo encontré y era muy agradable y había un pequeño árbol de frutas, me quede ahí para descansar y comer pero no paraba de pensar en Inuyasha y empecé sollozar y podía oírle que no lo hiciera y me calmaba._

_Relato de Inuyasha- Había observado a esa sacerdotisa Kikyo y podía ver su actitud fría y como podía haberme enamorado de ella y haber dudado tanto mi amor hacia Aome, como ella contaba en todo lo que me dijo, eso me hacía querer volver y estar con Aome de vuelta, no lo pensé dos veces y me fui lo más rápido posible y ya había entendido que todo lo que me dijo ya no importaba yo era feliz tiendo esta vida y no podía imaginarme corriendo tras un cadáver andante como conto Aome, mientras la tenía al lado viva y cálida amándome en secreto y sufriendo por mi culpa, no podía aceptar esa vida y corrí, corrí sabía que me faltaba camino pero pronto estaría con Aome y no me iría nunca mas_

* * *

Hola, numero ultimo xD.

^^Espero les haya gustado los 4 capitulos que eh subido, aun faltan, pero seguro pronto los subire todos :D

Nos leemos, besos y abrazos amistosos.

Fecha: 11/09/13

AVISO

ADELANTO DEL CAPITULO QUE REVELARA SI LA HISTORIA ES UN SUEÑO DE AOME O NO LO ES

_Relato de Inuyasha- ya podía comprender todo ahora, no tenía razón para estar enojado con Aome, hacia unos días que no la veía, en realidad la observaba de lejos, pero ahora que podía recordar todo, ya podía confiar en Aome y entenderla ella nunca tuvo la culpa todo fue por mi causa y la por hacerle caso a esa alma de aquella mujer en el pozo, ella y yo estábamos acá por esa alma, aparte nuestra vida era muy agradable estaba nuestro cachorro o cachorros no podía creerme esa parte ahora que soy yo completo y podía darme cuenta que ver a Kikyo viva como hace un día me hizo darme cuenta que no sentía amor, todo era culpa de verla muerta pero viva al mismo tiempo cuando esa mujer la revivió, tenía que hablar con Aome y decirle todo, por kami como amo a Aome._

Próximo Capitulo 27- Un tanto separados.

Próximo Capitulo 28- Recordando.

Pronto todo se develara y no los decepcionare, se los prometo.

Sayonara!


	27. Un tanto separados

_Relato de Inuyasha- Cada vez faltaba menos, pero algo extraño sentía que me pasaba, no tenía idea de que pero algo me pasaba cada vez que me poni a pensar a todo lo que me dijo Aome, como deseaba acordarme de todo eso, estar separados me hacía darme cuenta que no me tenía que importar todo lo que me dijo pero al acordarme sentía algo que no sabía que era y también sentía algo que si sabía que era, eso enojo las ganas de enojarme con Aome pero no podía estar mucho tiempo sin ella, pero también quería aclarar las cosas con mi mente._

_Relato de Aome- cada vez lo extrañaba más y más, quería que este de nuevo a mi lado, seguí en se lindo lugar soñando que Inuyasha me rescataba como en los cuentos de hadas pero si nunca era así, si él nunca me venía a rescatar me tenía que ayudar yo misma esta vez, pero si le paso algo por mi culpa, como habrá pasado la luna nueva, sin que pueda estar a su lado cuidándole, por kami donde podrá estar, me Salí de ese lindo lugar y solo pensando en Inuyasha pude encontrar el camino de vuelta a la aldea y menos mal que nadie me había hecho preguntas, cada vez podía extrañar más a Inuyasha, quería ayudar en la aldea para distraerme pero nadie me necesitaba, ya me era tan imposible estar lejos de Inuyasha, ojala solo me observe de lejos pero eso como podría yo saberlo._

_Relato de Inuyasha- Cada vez faltaba menos y por ver a Aome iría más rápido que viento si fuera necesario y decir eso de alguna manera me hizo acordar a una gran espada, sería como lo que me conto Aome, de ese tal colmillo de acero… ya por fin había llegado pero es como que algo me freno, quería ir y abrazarle y tenerla en mis brazos de vuelta, pero me sentía enojado solo con estar viéndole, pero me mataba la culpa de dejarle sola, pero sentía enoja ahora al verle, solo me quede en un árbol ocultándome y solo la observaba de lejos y quería decirle acá estoy pero mi orgullo mi maldito orgullo que creo empecé a odiar no me permitía acercármele._

_/Dos días después/_

_Relato de Aome- Por momentos podía imaginármelo a Inuyasha escondido en una árbol observándome, eso me daba paz pero podía ser y nos ser cierto, solo deseaba que me estuviera observando, pero ya hacían dos tres días y medio que él se había ido y no quería pensar que le paso algo malo, solo quería pensar que se tomaba su tiempo para pensar y que me estaba observando de lejos, pero tantos días necesitaba para estar tanto tiempo separados, tampoco quería pensar que se había ido para siempre, todo ya era muy complicado, como podía ser capaz de pensar que Inuyasha se iría y me abandonaría, él no era así nunca me abandonaría o si, no definitivamente no._

_Relato de Inuyasha- Creo que unos tiempos separados eran necesarios para ordenar mi cabeza, estando lejos de ella sin saber cómo estaría no me dejaba en paz, pero de esta manera era más fácil y podía pensar sobre todo lo que me había dicho, al mismo tiempo podía cuidarle de cerca estando lejos, estos días parecían interminables y podía observar como salía de la aldea y miraba y observaba, sería que me espera, tanto me podía amar, de eso creo que no tenía que dudar, pero yo sentía enojo y podía pensar que lo dirigía hacia ella, podría ser que la empiece a odiar, podía ser posible, pero como, yo había vuelta para cuidarle de lejos, pero no me atrevía a decirle acá estoy._

_/Un día más separados/_

_Relato de Aome- Sera que ya no vuelve, será que se olvidó de mí, será que me odia, será que cuida de lejos pero solo necesita tiempo, todo eran preguntas, pero será que algo le paso, como podía saberlo, trataba de no llorar, tantas veces llore por el ahora y desde que le conocí por primera vez, tanto lo amaba, pero si le paso algo como sería capaz de encontrarle, otra vez Salí de la aldea como perdida, buscándole y rogaba que apareciera, camine y camine de vuelta sin rumbo y solo con Inuyasha en mi cabeza, pero nada de él no había rastros, quería encontrarle pero como ya no quería estar lejos del el, estar separados ya no lo aguantaba, quería llorar como antes pero otra vez podía oírle que no lo hiciera pero ya era tarde gotas de lágrimas caían sin control de mi cara, ya no podía hacer más por parar mis lágrimas, quería estar con Inuyasha o solo al menos saber que nada le había pasado._

_Relato de Inuyasha- Ya no quería estar separado de ella y con verle no me alcanzaba, podía notar como salía y me buscaba y un buen rato podía verle con la mirada triste pero in capaz de llorar, un día este día fue especial, ella salió como siempre de seguro a buscarme y empezó a caminar y parecía que me buscaba sin rumbo, camino y camino y no fui capaz de seguirle ya que algo de nuevo me empezó a suceder y pasaba tan rápido, podía recordar todo lo que me dijo pero como si no me lo hubiese contado, pero de repente solo era lo que me conto y así estuve mientras caminaba hacia Aome, apenas podía sentir su Aroma, pero hoy ya estaría de vuelta a su lado sin dudarlo más._

_Relato de Aome- Ya todo me parecía perdido, pero una luz de esperanza se asomó, pude ver al fin a Inuyasha, pero no lo bien, él se fue acercando a mi lentamente hasta desplomarse por completo, lo veía lucido, su frente ardía y yo como pude lo arrastre hasta el lugar de aquella vez que me perdí, no sé como pero tenía una fuerza enorme en ese momento, de donde podía tenerla, sería mi amor por él, lo recosté en eso lugar y solo lo deje ahí, por casualidad había agua cerca, eso lo pude descubrir la otra vez, y como pude corte un poco de tela de mi botamanga de la parte de arriba de mi kimono y solo moje esa retaso de tela y se lo puse en la frente._

_Relato de Inuyasha- A penas podía ver a Aome, me sentía feliz al verle pero empecé a sentirme mal de verdad y mi cabeza se empezaba aclarar cada vez más, no solo por ver a Aome si no que había algo más, por fin todo en orden y por fin a podía comprender todo…_


	28. Recordando

_Relato de Inuyasha- ya podía comprender todo ahora, no tenía razón para estar enojado con Aome, hacia unos días que no la veía, en realidad la observaba de lejos, pero ahora que podía recordar todo, ya podía confiar en Aome y entenderle, ella nunca tuvo la culpa todo fue por mi causa y la por hacerle caso a esa alma de aquella mujer en el pozo, ella y yo estábamos acá por esa alma, aparte nuestra vida era muy agradable estaba nuestro cachorro o cachorros no podía creerme esa parte ahora que soy yo completo y podía darme cuenta que ver a Kikyo viva como hace un día me hiso darme cuenta que no sentía amor, todo era culpa de verla muerta pero viva al mismo tiempo cuando esa mujer la revivió, tenía que hablar con Aome y decirle todo, por kami como amo a Aome._

_/Recuerdo de Inuyasha/_

_Una de las tantas veces que iba a observar si venia Aome fue distinta, pude ver provenir una luz del pozo, sería que Aome ya había vuelto por fin, pero no sentí su olor, que podría ser, desenvaine mi espada por las dudas, tal vez alguien quería sellar ese pozo pero nadie lo haría mientras Aome este del otro lado, una mujer apareció frente de mí y me dijo que era inútil usar mi espada, no podía percibir anda maligno de parte de esta pero no por eso me descuidaría, ella me dijo que venía en paz , que razón había para creerle, pero de a poco fui bajando mi espada, no la guarde solo la baje._

-Inuyasha- ¿Quién demonios eres y que buscas?-

-Mujer- Mi nombre es Mizuki y solo vengo en paz para darte lo que más deseas a cambio de un sacrificio-

-Inuyasha- Ha! Como si pudieras saber lo que más deseo-

-Mizuki- Si lo sé y también se por todo lo que pasaron juntos, con la bella mujer que yace al otro lado de este pozo-

-Inuyasha- Keh! No sé de qué hablas (si hago de cuenta que no se nada, tal vez Aome este fuera de peligro, cuando esta tal Mizuki piense que se equivocó-

-Mizuki- Lo único que hay de deseo en tu corazón y mente es ver a esa mujer que tanto amas, Aome cierto-

-Inuyasha- Feh!-

-Mizuki- yo podría ayudarte a que la pudieras ver de vuelta y para siempre-

-Inuyasha- Como si fuera tan tonto-

-Mizuki- Solo busco ayudarte Inuyasha, tus eres el que más se lo merece, este pozo ya no funciona pero con mi ayuda va a funcionar cuando lo desena ambos, sin tener que renunciar a ninguna vida-

-Inuyasha- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Y por qué haces esto?-

-Mizuki- A mi hora de morir mi alma divago por este mundo al no fallecer tranquila como debía yo fallecí de tristeza por no poder verla más a mi amor de toda la vida que murió, al quedar divagando supe que podría irme con mi amor al otro mundo pero antes tenía que dar la felicidad que no pude tener estando viva y lejos de mi amor muerto, tú y esa mujer que tanto amas están lejos por mucho pero tan cerca por poco y no pueden verse, yo te daría la oportunidad de verle de nuevo y para siempre a cambio de una prueba en el pasado donde comenzó todo y yo podría irme en paz Inuyasha-

-Inuyasha- ¿A que tendría que renunciar?-

-Mizuki- Solo tendrías que enamorarte de Aome otra vez, todo volvería atrás en el pasado, en ese justo momento donde tú no te habías enamorado de esa Kikyo, tu prueba seria que no supieras nada de lo vivido hasta ahora y si lograras amar a Aome con la piedra de tener que volverse a enamorar es que realmente ustedes se aman-

-Inuyasha- Todo atrás ¿Pero si paso la prueba?-

-Mizuki- si la pasaras volverían todos tus recuerdos y ustedes volverían a este tiempo para poder estar juntos sin dejar ambas vidas, Aome podría volver a ver a su familia cuando quisiera-

-Inuyasha- Nadie sufriría-

-Mizuki- pero en el pasado ella si se acordaría de todo lo vivido juntos-

-Inuyasha- (Que debo hacer, pero ya nada tengo que perder) Está bien confiare en ti, pero que a Aome no le pasa nada-

-Mizuki- Solo llámala a través del pozo para que ella sepa que es hora de que lo cruce y todo será como te dije-

-Inuyasha- Solo diré su nombre a través del pozo-

-Mizuki- Si Inuyasha y yo me encargare del resto-

_Relato de Inuyasha- Yo solo llama a Aome y esa extraña mujer llamada Mizuki se transformó en una mariposa blanca y cruzo el pozo, yo la seguí._

_/Fin del recuerdo de Inuyasha/_

_Relato de Inuyasha- Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que yo había recordado todo y había vuelta con Aome, al despertar era un poco tarde pero no era de noche, ya recordaba todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos, gracias a esa mujer estábamos juntos de vuelta y esta vez ya tenía cada recuerdo mío, todo lo que viví antes y después de conocer a Aome, me sentía más aliviado, en mi frente había una tela húmeda y en mi pecho estaba la cabeza de Aome recostada sobre mí, podía notar al moverle un poco que su cara yacía húmeda y ella solo dormía con tanta paz, de seguro estuvo cuidando de mí y abra derramado lagrimas por mi causa, podía verle tan tranquila, me podía acordar de todo lo vivido en esta época, sino acordarme de nada pude enamorarme de ella, podía ya saber que íbamos a tener un cachorro juntos, todo era tan maravilloso, ya era yo de nuevo, me limite a seguir pensando y cargue en mis brazos y solo la lleve de camino a la aldea, cuando llegamos solo nos miraron y al parecer no sabían que me había ido por pelearme con Aome, eso me dejaba un poco tranquilo ya que no nos harían preguntas, camino al lugar donde nosotros dormíamos me encontré con la miko curandera y me dijo que al fin había vuelto de mi viaje, le pregunte como seguía Aome y me dijo que estaba bien, perfectamente bien, noto que la cargaba entre mis brazos pero no pregunto nada, solo lleve a Aome para recostarla en el futon de la cabaña y me quede a su lado para poder explicarle todo lo sucedido._

_Relato de Aome- Al despertarme reaccione enseguida teniendo el recuerdo de Inuyasha llegando y con su cabeza ardiendo, sería que fue un sueño o realmente él había vuelto, cuando mire hacia un lado ahí lo vi, estaba Inuyasha y sabía que no era un sueño solo me levante del futon y le abrace y el me respondió y mis lágrimas empezaron a caer y el solo me consolaba diciéndome que era todo su culpa que no llore que ya era el de nuevo, yo me sorprendí ante sus palabras, como que el de nuevo, empezó a relatarme sobre la mujer del pozo llamada Mizuki y por fin había entendido todo, ya podía saber que esa linda mariposa blanca era ese mujer del relato de Inuyasha, todavía no lo podía creer, pero estaba contenta al saber que ahora todo sería normal y sin secretos, esta tan contenta, cuando dejamos de abrazarnos solo nos miramos y el me beso, fue tan dulce a la hora de hacerlo y entre besos solo me decía te amo al igual que yo, después de un rato habíamos hablado mucho y habíamos comido, lo senté un par de veces y finalmente nos dormimos juntos los dos para empezar un nuevo día juntos y siendo nosotros completamente._


	29. Me di cuenta

_Relato de Aome- Todo volvía casi a su lugar, entre Inuyasha y yo ya nada se ocultaba, pero me preocupaba que Inuyasha sea quien realmente es, pero me refiero a que puedo acordarse de todo lo que pasamos juntos, desde que volvió y solo estuvo enfermo unos instantes y pudo luego recordar y explicarme lo de esa mujer llamada Mizuki, podía saber que todo esto no era una ilusión, no era un sueño, era en realidad como una ilusión pero no, Inuyasha y yo teníamos la oportunidad de poder revivir un amor más tranquilo, bueno casi tranquilo, pero lo peor que sucedió acá entre nosotros no se comparaba con Naraku y tener que recuperar cada fragmento de shikon, no se podía comparar, peor y todo era paz al fin, Inuyasha a pesar de acordarse de todo, seguía siendo igual que siempre y siempre estaba atento con migo, ya solo hacía una semana que de mí no se separaba y era ese caballeroso Inuyasha que estaba tan oculto de mí._

_Relato de Inuyasha- Me sentía raro con todo lo que pasaba, cuando acepte la pro puesta de esa mujer Mizuki nunca pensé que todo esto sucedería, Aome me iba a dar un cachorro y al acordarme de todo sonaba raro e imposible pero me agradaba tanto saber que sería padre, algo nuevo para mí, pero me agradaba más sabiendo que sería con Aome la mujer que amo y que siempre ame, mi sentimiento hacia Kikyo era solo la culpa de no haber podido salvarle, pero ya tenía en claro que mi único y verdadero amor era y es Aome, ya dudas no tenía peor hace rato que esas dudas ya no estaban en mi cabeza mareándome, me atreví a decirle a Aome que cuando aún no me acordaba de nada fui a ver que sentía por Kikyo y ella me comprendió y yo le explique no sentí nada, solo nos abrazamos en silencio y disfrute de su compañía, claro al rato termine sentando pero eso ya no me importaba en lo más mínimo solo el dolor de mi pobre cara._

_Relato de Aome- Me había hecho enojar lo que me dijo Inuyasha de Kikyo pero yo sabía que él me amaba a mí y podía darme cuenta de que el realmente no sintió nunca un verdadero amor por Kikyo, además él también me dijo eso y yo podía darme cuenta que era verdad y no dudaría del pero igual le senté por tardarse tanto el decirme, ya éramos felices y nada nos faltaba, excepto conocer a nuestro o nuestros cachorro, Inuyasha respecto a eso no había cambiado su opinión, ahora que se acordaba de todo, era todo más fácil y cada rato sin darse cuenta me demostraba cuan contento estaba por ser papa y de seguro un buen papa, aunque creo que sería más hijo de su hijo que el padre, Inuyasha tenía un carácter medio infantil pero esto solo era una suposición._

-Aome- Inuyasha!-

-Inuyasha- Keh!-

-Aome- Inuyasha!-

-Inuyasha- Eh! Sí que pasa-

-Aome- de verdad me sigues amando-

-Inuyasha- Ha! No preguntes tonterías… claro que si tonta –Susurre a su oído, ya que estábamos acostados en el futon y ella estaba a espaldas mías y yo le abrazaba-

-Aome- de verdad!?-

-Inuyasha- si… solo duérmete Aome-

-Aome- Inu… Inuyasha te amo…-

-Inuyasha- Yo también te amo… Aome-

/Al día siguiente/

-Aome- Inuyasha! Levántate!-

-Inuyasha- Feh! Un poco más –respondí algo dormido-

-Aome- Que te levantes! Inuyasha!-

-Inuyasha- Que no!-

-Aome- Levantateee!-

-Inuyasha- que no!-

-Aome- Suwariii!-

-Inuyasha- Ugh! Maldición, por hiciste eso tonta-

-Aome- Suwariiiii….!-

-Inuyasha- Ugh! Que es lo que quieres!?-

-Aome- Suwari! Que te levantes y comas con migo –Respondí algo ya molesta-

-Inuyasha- Tanto escándalo para eso-

-Aome- Entonces… Suwariii!... come tu solo-

-Inuyasha- Ugh! Espera vuelve aquí tonta! vuelve Aome!-

_Relato de Inuyasha- Los días empezaron a pasar y Aome estaba entre mal humor y buen humor, no podía entender por qué se despertaba tan tarde para pedirme comida de verdad ya me estaba volviendo loco, la miko curandera Katsumi decía que era por el cachorro, es más me decía que con el correr de los días iba a empeorar o mejorar depende del carácter mío y de Aome, eso me preocupaba por que por todo me terminaba sentando, me podía empezar a dar cuenta que con el transcurso de los días Aome mejoraba y desmejoraba y me sentía en el infierno pero la amaba y tenía que aguantarle._

_Relato de Aome- Casi todos los días eran iguales, Inuyasha casi siempre respondiendo de mal humor, no lo hacía de malo ya que era su carácter, pero en mi estado eso ya no tenía importancia, cada vez que quería que desayune con migo solo estaba de mal humor, era inaguantable para mí, en otros días él era el que me levantaba para comer y por eso le sentaba ya que un día estaba de buen humor y otro día de mal humor y eso me ponía pero ya que no era capaz de elegir uno._

_Relato de Inuyasha- Cada vez sentía que faltaba más para poder al fin conocer a mi cachorro, podía darme cuenta que elegí bien al enamorarme de Aome, no me arrepentía de nada de nada, ya todo era perfecto y pensar que cuando me enamore de Aome solo era capaz de demostrarlo cuando me preocupaba por ella o cuando venía koga y solamente de esa manera demostraba un gran amor que sentía pero que me negaba a mí mismo cuando nunca tuve que hacerlo, por eso Aome sufrió y sufrió y no pude ser capaz de darme cuenta de inmediato, todo era por mi causa, pero ahora ya no tendría dudas de nada, todo era perfecto y no ya no existía Naraku pero también sabía que en algún momento todo esto terminaría, me refiero a nuestra estadía en este mundo, pronto seguro volveríamos a ver a nuestros amigos y todo sería tal como tenía que ser, excepto por el mal humor de Aome que había vuelto a presentarse pero luego se le terminaría._

_/Meses después/_

_Relato de Aome- Ya podía al fin sentirlo más cerca que ante y no solo yo estaba entusiasmada, Inuyasha también lo estaba apodia decirse que más que yo pero sabiendo cómo era no lo demostraría tanto, aun yo sabiendo eso le terminaba sentando…_


	30. Un tiempo despues

Desde el 27 a este el 30, fueron subidos el dia 25/09/2013

* * *

Relato de Aome- Ya podía sentir esa hermosa sensación aún más fuerte, podía ya sentir aquello que nos unía más a mi e Inuyasha, ese fruto de nuestro amor que cruzo el tiempo más de una vez, ese hijo o hijos que crecía o crecían dentro de mí, todo fue tan lindo estos últimos dos meses…. Un vientre abultado podía sentir al tocar mi panza que ya no era una panza normal, pero en ella llevaba lo más lindo del mundo, un hijo, un cachorro de Inuyasha, todo era felicidad y no podía describirla en palabras pero nada era tristeza, Inuyasha me hacía enojar con su mal humor, parecía que él era el que llevaba consigo a nuestro cachorro, pero también él me tenía que aguantar cuando yo de repente era la mal humorada pero peor que el, apreciamos dos niños pero esta riña de niños era solo pasajera y terminaba en un agradable día junto con Inuyasha… cuando el tiempo paso tan rápido que no pude verle, de seguro llevaría unos 5 meses de embarazo no lo sabía que con exactitud, la señora Katsumi nos había dado un tiempo aproximado, ahí estaba de vuelta el tiempo, dejándonos sorprendidos.

-Aome- Inuyasha?-

-Inuyasha- dime-

-Aome- Suwari!-

-Inuyasha- Ugh! Por qué hiciste eso!?-

-Aome- El que?... Ah! Esto, Suwari! Sabes una cosa… paso mucho tiempo no crees?-

-Inuyasha- Ugh! Si! Ni me di cuenta…-

-Aome- Inuyasha!...-

-Inuyasha- Esta bien, está bien… si me di cuenta-

-Aome- Inuyasha.. –Con tono dulce- Yo…-

-Inuyasha- Te amo! –bese su labios y seguimos nuestro camino-

-Aome- (Yo también Te amo!)-

_Relato de Inuyasha- De verdad el tiempo paso y ni yo y Aome pudimos verlo, su vientre abultado por el cachorro era tan dulce, conocer a Aome había cambiado mi vida en lo absoluto y solo me trajo felicidad que nunca pensé que sería capaz de disfrutar siendo lo que soy, un Hanyou a punto de ser padre, era raro pero eso raro era felicidad una felicidad que me invadía cada vez más con el paso del tiempo, verle de esa manera, llevando dentro de sí un hijo mío era increíble para mis ojos, siempre le observaba y sabía que ella no descubría mi mirar, aunque siempre estábamos peleando como si ella fuera Shippo, siempre estaba al tanto de todo lo que hacía Aome, cada cosa por mas minúscula que sea no se me escapaba, no quería perderme nada que tuviera que ver con ella y mi cachorro, me entusiasmaba la idea de que la miko Katsumi nos dijo que podrían ser más de uno, me gustaba tanto esa idea no sabía el por qué pero me entusiasmaba tanto, no se lo hacía ver a Aome pero podría sospechar que ella ya los sabia._

_Relato de Aome- Deseaba tanto poder tener entre mis brazos a mi hijo, sería como el padre… seria como Inuyasha su padre, con esas tiernas orejitas, con esos ojos ámbar, con ese pelo plateado, como fuera lo querría igual pero el solo pensar que podía ser tan idéntico a Inuyasha, pero podría ser niña, todo podía ser, podrían ser niña y niño, o dos niños o niñas pero así como el tiempo paso volando ahora parecía ir más lento, ya quería ver a mis cachorros, cada vez me ilusionaba más con la idea de que fueran más de uno, yo sabía que Inuyasha tenía el mismo sentimiento que yo pero no debía mostrarle que los sabia, pero el sabia eso ya, con solo mirarnos nos decíamos muchas cosas sin hablar, admiraba su forma de ser, pero a veces era un niño más niño que Shippo y mi hermanos sota, creo que por mi estado estaba igual que Inuyasha, pero él no era el que llevaba a nuestro o nuestros cachorros, así que su carácter no era válido, siempre peleando y reconciliándonos._

_Relato de Inuyasha- Cada vez todo cambiaba, para Aome el tiempo pareció haber pasado de repente y ahora le parecía que iba lento, pero para mí todavía iba rápido, Aome mi mujer, Aome la madre de mis cachorros, Aome mi compañera para siempre, no existía nada que nos pudiera separar, ni nosotros mismos, ya todo había cambiado, pero al ponerme a pensar sobre que iba ser padre y ver ese abultado vientre no tanto de Aome, ahí si pensaba igual que Aome, al pensar en eso el tiempo parecía ir demasiado lento, como que no hacia sufrir para no poder ver a nuestro cachorro, ya ahí podes sentir que el tiempo pasaba más lento que el caracol que aparecía después de una corta lluvia a la tarde, mi carácter de apoco cambiaba pero de repente era yo de vuelta, era mi yo mal humorado preocupado por mostrar mis sentimientos, Aome notaba aquel comportamiento y pensaba que le hacía burla ya que en su estado ella cambiaba de humor pero naturalmente, yo solo de acuerdo a la situación, ahí iba otra pelea que terminaba en besos abrazos y un silencio para el disfrute de ambos._

_/Una semana después/_

_Relato de Aome- Había pasado una semana, pero fue una tortura, estuve un poco mal porque todavía el tiempo me parecía muy lento, pero pasó esa semana y podía notar como Inuyasha se volvía a abrir y me mostraba todos esos sentimientos que ya no podía ocultar, otra vez me cortejaba, me cuidaba en realidad siempre lo estaba haciendo pero esta vez podía notar en un descanso como disimuladamente acariciaba mi vientre y sabía que eso era por nuestro cachorro, a veces podía oírle como susurraba eso al acercarse a mi vientre mientras él creía que yo dormía, luego me abrazaba y al dormirme y despertar su mano estaba delicadamente apoyada en el refugio de nuestro… nuestro cachorro… cada día que podía ver pasar lentamente se me hacía más creíble este momento, ya que sabía que no era un sueño del cual despertaría y no lo volvería a soñar en mucho tiempo y mientras sufriría, todo esto era real en una realidad hecha para ambos._

_Relato de Inuyasha- Cada vez sentí más ese profundo deseo de cuidar de mi Aome y mi cachorro, que vivía en ese refugio, ese refugio que era brindado por Aome, mi Aome, cada día mas creía todo esto, gracias a la mujer del pozo, gracias a Mizuki, tal vez si no la hubiera escuchado y hubiese tenido todo el tiempo mi comportamiento de desagrado, no hubiera tenido nada de esto con Aome, tendría que sufrir toda la vida sin estar cerca de ella de nuevo, trataba de abrirme más a Aome y cortejarle y también cuidar de ella como siempre, en cada pausa, aprovechaba el momento donde ella creía que yo me creía que estaba dormida y acariciaba su vientre y yo sabía que del otro lado se encontraba el cachorro que nunca pensé que podría tener, hasta este momento, no sé por qué pero me podía llegar a imaginar que fuera una niña como Aome, pero tal vez heredaba el poder de también sentarme, estaría realmente jodido, pero creo que eso no me importaba, solo quería que llegara el día de poder tener entre mis brazos a mi cachorro, eso que me unía aún más de lo que ya estaba unido a Aome._

_/Una mañana/_

_Relato de Aome- sentía una cálida mano acariciar mi mejilla y esa mano tenia vos, abrí lentamente los ojos y ahí estaba la carita de Inuyasha, podía sentir olor a comida, me levante con ayuda de Inuyasha y ambos comimos, él no se despegaba de mí, pero algo extraño podía sentir venir del… que podía ser, algo me decía que me aparte, si no el tiempo se iba a detener y no vería nunca a mi cachorro, tenía miedo ya no podía ver a Inuyasha, todo era oscuridad, toque mi vientre y mi hijo no estaba, podía sentir que tenía una falda, sería mi falda del colegio… todo era cada vez más oscuridad de la que ya había y cada vez escuchaba menos la vos de Inuyasha, pero algo me hizo exaltarme y ahí estaba un preocupado Inuyasha, sus ojos desprendía una preocupación, el me abrazo delicadamente y me dijo, me susurro que tuvo miedo de que no despertase nunca, ya me quedaba tranquila, ya sabía que todo fue un sueño, ya estaba en los brazos de Inuyasha, su respiración se sentía algo alterada y solo le dije que estaba bien y le pedí perdón por lo de anoche…._

_/La noche anterior/_

-Inuyasha- Feh! Si sigues comiendo eso…-

-Aome- Que!-

-Inuyasha- ha! Haz lo que quieras tonta-

-Aome- Tu eres el tonto… Suwari!-

-Inuyasha- …. Deja de hacer eso tonta-

-Aome- Suwari!-

-Inuyasha- Ugh! (Maldición) esa fruta es muy dulce, te puede caer mal, deberías de cuidarte más-

-Aome- Tú fuiste el que tomo la decisión de querer cortejarme de vuelta y este es mi antojo… Suwari!-

-Inuyasha- Maldita seas… eres una niña tonta aun!-

-Aome- Cállate y Suwari! De seguro tengo antojo de Suwariiii! Y tú la vas a ligar ya que tú eres el único que puede recibirlos-

-Inuyasha- Ugh!... maldic… Ugh! (otra vez)-

/Volviendo al día siguiente/

Relato de Inuyasha- Me había levantado temprano en busca de algo no tan dulce como lo de anoche, de seguro hoy le caería mal, acaricie tiernamente su mejilla, mientras en un lado se cocinaba lo que había aprendido hacer después de un tiempo ayudando a la miko Katsumi, amaba ver dormir a Aome y mientras acariciaba su mejilla entre abrió los ojos y después siguió con su descanso, todo estaba tranquilo pero empecé a notar como ella se movía en el futon estaba tan preocupado por ella, me acerque y quise despertarle cuidadosamente pero era inútil después de un rato me dispuse a llamar a la miko Katsumi pero Aome despertó, ni dude en abrazarle y ahí estaba pidiéndome perdón y no entendía el porqué, me dijo que fue por comer lo de anoche, dijo que tenía razón, en parte si pero era su antojo y yo debía cumplírselo, menos mal que todo fue una simple pesadilla… al rato fuimos a ver a la miko Katsumi y nos dijo que todo estaba bien y podía quedarme tranquilo, nos recomendó un lugar donde había aguas termales, dijo que serviría para el relajo completo de Aome y no dude y la cargue el mis brazos pero no en mi espalda y así nos dirigí hasta aquel lugar.

* * *

Hola, espero les haya gustados los 4 capitulos, nos leemos :D

Gracias por comentar.

Proximos Capitulos:

Capitulo 31: Un baño juntos(Lo digo no lo digo, hay algo que empieza con "L" y termina con "N")

Capitulo 32: Extrañando.

Capitulo 33: Los puedo escuchar.

Capitulo 34: Nombres.

no quiero ir rapida, pero ya los escribi hace mucho y es algo raro que suba de a uno o de dos, sabiendo que los tengo escritos, pero prometo que en los ultimos, si subire de a uno QUE MALA SOY, ASI LOS VOLVERE LOCOS, JUSTO EN LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS XD

Pd: Luego de los 34, seran ultimos 8 capitulos y aun luego del LM que habra en el 31, queda otro que es el ultimo n.n

SAYONARA


End file.
